The Espada's Guest
by YuYuInuWolf
Summary: What happens when someone on their deathbed is takken in by the Espada? The story is probably better than the summery... Its mainly about this girl learning to live with the Espada and all... and maybe a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo people! So this is my first bleach fanfiction and guess what, IVE NEVER WATCHED BLEACH! Yeah, so please humor me and bear through it... I take reviews and all that other good stuff... all though if you flame me I will bring up the fact that I never watched the show! Anyways here we go! (Sorry if theres any OOC-ness) Oh, and I do not own Bleach!**

The girl on the ground tried pushing herself up. Her body was shaking violently and her breathing was off, due to a couple broken ribs. Some of her dark hair fell into her face as she coughed up blood.

"You're still attempting to get up, Trash?" The Arrancer asked. The girl couldn't answer, for she was still wretching up blood. Slowly, she looked up into the cat-like green eyes.

"I never stay down." She muttered as she got onto her knees. Naseua still bubbled in her throat but she refused to stop.

"Ulquiorra what are you waiting for?" Grimmjow walked from behind the rubble of a building that was recently destroyed. He looked up to see Ulquiorra looming over the girl. "Can you make this quick?"

The 4th Espada ignored the 6th and continued looking down upon the girl.

"Damn she's still getting up?" Grimmjow wondered aloud looking at the ragged girl. Her black and silver hair was a mess, coated with dirt and possible dry blood. Her face was dirty beyond hell, thin trails of tears had cleared out tiny paths of dirt on her cheeks. Otherwise she was bleeding and bruised almost everywhere. He also saw she had wolf ears on. They were covered in dirt and blood.

_'What a kid' _He smiled at the tought.

"I am Katsue **[1]** Jun Huninotuzo, and I beg of you sir, let me live." The girl said, looking down and clenching her fist.

"Trash, it's all the same. Wanting to live even if it has nothing to live for." Ulquiorra scowled.

"You're wrong!" The girl cried out. "I have something to live for! If I had nothing to live for I would have given up!"

Grimmjow sauntered over, a bit intrested now. "And what are you to live for?"

The girl's nails dug into the dirt as she looked up. She looked completley ferral at this point as she growled "Revenge."

Grimmjow smirked and looked into the horizon "Aren't we all." He chuckled thinking of Ichigo Kurosaki.

The girl bowed at Ulquiorra's feet and then begged again "Please. I will do anything you wish, anything!"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra delivered a kick to the girl, he would have hit her head if she hadn't moved.

The girl cried in pain as she held her shoulder. Then she continued "My middle name is Jun, it stands for obidience and truth! I swear to live up to it!"

"I don't care what your name is or what you swear to." Ulquiorra said coldly. Ulquiorra looked over the girl again, accessing all her wounds.

_'Three broken ribs, fractured shoulder blade, dislocated wrist, internal organ damage, and extreme amount of bloodloss.' _He listed mentally.

"Grimmjow go on ahead." Ulquiorra muttered. Grimmjow didn't like taking orders from him, but he didn't feel like watching the poor girl be slaughtered mercilisly. So he walked on ahead.

"If you won't listen to my begging, then I'll have to use force." The girl whispered as she got herself into a crouching position.

"You are persistent trash." Ulquiorra said.

"I won't die, not here, not now. Not ever." Katsue said as she raised to her feet.

"We'll see about that." Ulquiorra said, drawing his sword. The girl ran towards him, and he just waited to kill her. As she ran to him she pulled off two of the many rings on her fingers. As she pulled them off, they grew to be the size of hulahoops, and they grew blades on the sides.

"Shirubādesusutā! Silver Death Star!" Katsue yelled as she threw the giant ring forward. Ulquiorra raised his sword to deflect the attack, but the star was strong enough to push him backwards a bit. The giant ring came back at the girl and she caught it, the ring was so strong it dragged her back a few steps.

Before the Katsue could regain her balance, Ulquiorra appeared in front of her with his sword. Her eyes widened at his speed, but widened even more as the sword entered her stomach. She grabbed the blade, attempting to keep it from going any further. Of coarse more blood came through her mouth and her vision was started to get fuzzy.

Ulquiorra removed the blade, expecting the girl to fall, but she still managed to stay on her feet. He waited for her to drop dead, but he noticed something. She was trying to raise her hand, when her hand was positioned so it looked like she was pointing at him, she raised her head.

"CERO BLAST!" She yelled as blue energy formed around her hand, Ulquiorra reacted quickly as he shot her with his own green Cero first.

Katsue flew backwards and smashed into a destroyed building. Her body dropped to the ground. Ulquiorra walked over to the limp girl, only to see she was still breathing!

"Well aren't you a piece of hard Trash." He mused as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then opened a garganta to the Las Noches headquarters.

** A/N [1]- Katsue is pronounced Kat-su-ay**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much if you read this, I know everyone says this but I really would like some reviews, you know just to tell me wat you thought of it! Okay, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm back! Thanks for any body still reading... even though its only chapter 2... Anyways Thank you! And I still don't own Bleach! And I'd like to thank Amai-Seishin-Hime and Aino-Rekishi for being my first two reviewers! (When I read your reviews I almost had to dance)**

Some of the Espada looked up as Ulquiorra came through a garganta.

"What the hell did you bring here for?" Grimmjow barked as he saw the girl. Ulquiorra didn't answer, just continued walking farther into the room with the other Espada.

"Who is she?" Harribel asked looking at the girl's face closely.

"Katsue Jun." Grimmjow chuckled lightly remembering what the girl had said before.

"Katsue Jun." Harribel repeated the name as she looked at the girls face. Suddenly Nnorita came up and looked at her.

"Nice job Ulquiorra. We can definatly have fun with her." He cackled like an idiot.

"That's not why I brought her here idiot." Ulquiorra said glaring at Nnorita. "Now unless you can tell me where Aizen is, go away."

Before Nnorita could say anything, a voice from around the corner said "I'm right here."

Aizen stepped around and looked at Ulquiorra with a kind look on his face. "So who's this Ulquiorra?"

"I was about to kill her when she insisted to fight. She was greatly injured but she refused to die. Then she used a Cero attack, and I think these might be remenents of a hollow mask." He said pointing to the ears.

"Intresting, what's the damage done to her?" Aizen asked.

"Three broken ribs, fractured shoulder blade, dislocated wrist, internal organ damage, and extreme blood loss." Ulquiorra listed.

"And she's still alive, how intresting. "Harribel fix her and clean her up."

"Yes sir." Harribel said as she took the unconscious girl from Ulquiorra.

"I think I'll go watch." Nnorita chuckled as Harribel glared at him and left. Grimmjow tripped Nnorita as he went to leave.

"Hey!" He growled.

"What?" Grimmjow asked innocently but with a sly smirk.

** (With Harribel and Katsue)**

Harribel removed the girls top, about to mend her stomach and clean her, and she saw her hollow hole, and what was left of her hollow mask. The hole was between the bottom of her ribcage and naval, and Ulquiorras sword would right next to it.

The hollow mask was not only on the top of her head, looking like the wolf ears, but there was part that made a colar. Harribel also found, on Katsue's left hand, all the fingers except the pinky had claw like extensions on them, another part of the old hollow mask. There was more on the right hand, on the ring and middle finger.

"How intresting." Harribel said as she finished cleaning her up.

After a couple hours, Harribel carried Katsue, now clean and wearing fresh clothes, back into the room. The Espada looked up at the two females.

"What do you plan to do with the girl, Aizen?" Baraggan asked.

"I don't know. Ulquiorra what were you planning?" Aizen asked.

"I wasn't planning anything for the Trash, I assumed you'd want her." Ulquiorra admited, crossing his arms.

"So you expect that Aizen-Sama will work with that girl because you made a mistake and dragged her here!" Baraggan snarled at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra only looked at the old man with half shut eyes and said "If we really have no use for her we can get rid of her."

"That won't be nessacary." Aizen said.

"Ooh are we going with my plan?" Nnorita hoped aloud. He recieved several glares and stopped talking.

"What are we going to do with her then?" Starkk asked.

"We'll keep her and take her under our wings." Aizen smiled. "We will make her feel at home, and train her."

"Intresting." Harribel said. "Should I take her to a spare room?"

"Yes, let her rest for a while." Aizen said.

Harribel carried Katsue to an empty room and placed her on a bed. She brushed dark hair off the girls pale skin and said "Goodnight my new sister."

**Kay so theres chapter 2! Please tell me wat you think. And ideas are really appreciated to! Laterz people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 3! I still dont own Bleach and I might never own it... so yeah! Thank you reviewers! From now on Ill be putting your names at the end of the chapter!**

Katsue's eyes opened a bit. She was in a room, on a bed, an actual bed in a room. She sat up quickly, only to fall back down clutching her side.

"Oh damn it! Why does that hurt!" She growled to herself. She sat up slowly and looked at her side, it was bandaged. The memories came back to her as she thought of that fight.

"Oh that's why it hurts... but who bandaged me?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"And who washed my hair? And put me in clean clothes?" She felt her soft hair and looked down at her clothes. She stood up and crept to the door. She opened it and peeked her head into the hallway.

_'Damn it! This place is huge!' _She thought by just looking down the hall. Slowly she crept into the hall and started walking.

_ 'Maybe I can find an exit and get outta here.' _Katsue thought as she looked around.

Katsue walked out quietly and looked around, trying to decide if she should go left or right.

But she heard noises all of a sudden. She looked to her right and heard voices, so she decided to go left!

She tried to run quietly, but when she looked over her shoulder she realized they had heard her and started following her.

"Damn it!" She muttered as she tried to go faster.

Suddenly she skidded to a hault, trying to stop but the tiled floors still caused her to slide into someone.

"Whoa where do ya think you're going?" A guy with blue hair said, he was the one Katsue slid into. Her eyes just widened as she looked at the remenants of his Hollow mask and his eyes.

"Yeah." A _really_ tall guy cackled. "Are you in a rush to leave so soon?"

Katsue pushed away from the blue haired guy and looked at the super tall one with black hair and an eye patch. She started backing up slowly, until she backed into someone.

She turned around quickly to see a man with pink hair and a tanned girl with yellow hair. Katsue returned to the middle of the four and looked around, she had no place to go.

"Looks like our new test subject has woken up." The pink haired man smiled sadisticly.

"Test subject?" Katsue cried out in horror. The female hit the male, signaling for him to shut up.

"Excuse him, you're not a test subject. We're trying to help you." The girl said kindly, stepping forward a bit.

Out of instinct, Katsue took a defensive position. She looked around at the four again, and her eyes rested on the boy with blue hair.

'Wait a minute," Katsue said narrowing her eyes at the blue haired arrancer. "You're one of the guys from before. From the village! Where's your companion I have a fight to settle with him!"

The three males laughed while the female chuckled. Katsue looked around, frustrated with being laughed at, and deamanded "Stop laughing at me I'm serious!"

"Please, One, I would hardly call Ulquiorra a 'companion'. Two, I hate to say it but he's much stronger than you know. Three, I'm Grimmjow."

"And I'm Harribel." The tanned female said.

"Szayel." Pink hair said.

"And I'm Nnorita." The really tall one said.

Katsue stood up straight and said, "I'm Katsue. And I wanna know what I'm doing here!"

"Demanding much." Nnorita said, Katsue just growled.

"Frankly we don't know what was exactly going through Ulquiorra's mind when he brought you here. But anyway-" Grimmjow was saying until the girl cut him off.

"What? He brought me here? But he was trying to-" Katsue said until Grimmjow put a finger to her lips.

"First rule. No interupting me." Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow, suddenly, with his one finger, he pushed her back so she fell on her butt. "Understood?"

Katsue just nodded as she stood up and rubbed her lower back.

Harribel walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, "Why don't we take you to go meet everyone else?"

**Amai-Seishin Hime **

** Aino-Rekishi**

** Elle' Kelly**

** MJLCoyoteStarrk**

** kit gullise**

** Kay there's chapter three! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey I is back again! Kay, so here's chapter Four! And, no, I DONT own Bleach.**

Katsue looked at the ten Espada standing before her, and Aizen standing next to her.

"They will be your new family." Aizen smiled kindly at her. Katsue scrutinized his smile, it seemed too nice, maybe even fake.

"Fam-ily?" Katsue repeated slowly. Images flashed in her mind, and she shut them out quickly. She looked over the Espada.

** [1]**The First Espada: Coyote Starkk, the lazy sleepy one

The Second Espada: Baraggan Louisenbarn, the viking-like one

The Third Espada: Tier Harribel, the only girl who didn't seem so violent

The Fourth Espada: Ulquiorra Ciffer, the cold one Katsue almost couldn't bring her eyes to.

The Fifth Espada: Nnoitra Gilga, the really tall sexist one

The Sixth Espada: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the super violent funny-man

The Seventh Espada: Zommari Rureaux, The large, calm one who kinda scares Katsue a tiny bit.

The Eighth Espada: Szayel Apporro Granz, The smart sadistic scientist

The Ninth Espada: Aaroniero Arruruerie, the two headed, two personalitied, imposter

The Tenth Espada: Yammy Llargo, the brutal overconfident jerk.

Then there was their leader, Sosuke Aizen. The leader who treated them like family.

These eleven people were now her family. These people she hadn't known for a day, were now her family. The people who's comrads tried to kill her, were her family.

She looked at Ulquiorra, only to look down when she met his gaze. The one who almost killed her, was now like her brother.

She looked at Harribel **[2]**. The one who had been one of the kindest to her so far, was now like her sister.

Only one thought was running through her head as she looked at them all.

_ 'I shall protect my family...this time.' _

"Thank you." Katsue said, Aizen looked at her. A smile spread on his face.

"You're welcome. Now why don't we just continue with our day as we teach her." Aizen said and the group disbanded. Harribel walked up to Katsue and took a hold on her shoulder.

"Why don't we get you some clothes that fit in more?" Harribel offered. Katsue looked down at her ratty clothes, though they may be clean, they did look horrible compared to everyone elses. Katsue nodded as she followed Harribel.

Soon Katsue changed into clothes that Harribel gave her. The consisted of a black tanktop, white hakama pants with black stripes on each side, and a jacket that stopped above her naval. The jacket had black stripes from the neck to the bottom of the jacket, and from the shoulders to the end of the sleeves.

"It fits perfectly." Katsue smiled, Harribel laughed when the girl failed to notice that the sleeves on the jacket were about a foot to long.

"Maybe we'll have to cut the sleeves." Harribel suggested.

"No!" Katsue protested quickly. "I- I like them like this."

"Okay, if it suits you I guess." Harribel shrugged. Under her jacket and hollow remenants, she had the tiniest smile.

_'She acts like such a little kid_.' Harribel thought. Suddenly, that thought caused a question.

"Katsue, how old are you?" Harribel asked.

"17 or 18." Katsue said. "I'm not sure exactly, but it's one of them."

"You don't know how old you are?" Harribel asked.

"No, I was taken in by some family who found me, they figured I was 2 or 3 when they found me, so I must be 17 or 18 now." She said looking up with big sparkling eyes.

"Well Katsu-Chan, why do you act so young?" Harribel asked.

"I do? I'm sorry Harribel-Senpai! I don't mean to I just do." Katsue said and looked down in shame.

"Katsu-Chan, I didn't say I was angry I was just asking." Harribel chuckled.

"Oh." Katsue said shortly. She felt dumb.

"It's okay. You may want to rest a while, you woke up sooner than we thought." Harribel said.

"I'm fine for now. Besides, if I sleep now I'll be up all night." Katsue smiled brightly.

"If you insist." Harribel said as she made her way to the door.

"Harribel-Senpai?" Katsue called as the older girl stepped outside. Harribel turned her head, signaling for her to talk. "Um, before I woke up earlier, I was dreaming, and I could have sworn it was your voice... saying we were sisters..."

Harribel was a bit surprised that this girl had heard her, none the less, she said "Yes. I suppose we are." And with that she left.

**A/N 1. Some of you know this and some of you dont, but like I said I have never watched Bleach before, so I get all my info from the wiki online. So if theres any in accurate info I apologize.**

** 2. Theres probably a chance that Harribel wouldn't act this nice, but this is just how I am imaiging her attitude towards another girl in the house.**

** Amai-Seishin Hime**

** Aino-Rekishi **

** MJLCoyoteStarkk**

** kit gullise **

** Elle' Kelly**

** 5popcorn99**

** Yay there's chapter four! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOOHOO CHAPTER FIVE! And thanks to you who have advice and constructive criticism on the characters and what not! I just want to make sure that you know, even if I don't reply to your review, Im still reading it and its a very good chance that I have a huge grin on my face. And I'm gonna go on a limb and assume you all won't mind if I stop mentioning your names.. sorry just getting a bit..tiring. Anyway, I'll stop holding you up and let you read. **

The Espada's guest looked at herself in the mirror. She turned, or spun, to look at her new clothes.

_'They make me look taller. And they make me feel like a princess.' _She giggled as she smoothed down her hair, only for it to return to its puffy state on top. Her black hair was very choppy looking, it was cut to her neck in the back, and past her shoulders in the front.

Katsue opened her door and slid into the hallway. She walked down the hall, observing all the walls and floors and whatever else was there. Being inside a building that wasn't partly destroyed was a new thing for her. She walked back into the room where most of the Espada were currently lounging about.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN ESPADA CLOTHES?" A voice yelled. Katsue attempted to cover her ears to protect her eardrums, but the loud voice still got through. The poor girl opened one eye, only to see Yammy looming over her.

"I- I-" Katsue could only stutter a stair at the man looming over her. A movement and sound registered in her mind, a tiny click and roll in his shoulder. Katsue side-stepped as Yammy's large hand hit the wall and created a gaping hole in it.

"But how-" Yammy said as he turned his head looking at the young girl.

"Well it seems she has speed." Szayel smirked as he observed.

"Tch. Pet-Sama **[1]** isn't that fast. She is no match for a real man like myself." Nnoitra sneered.

Katsue didn't waste her time to look at the 5th Espada, instead she said "Well I can name three men better than you, and a woman."

"What was that pet-sama?" Nnoitra growled.

Katsue turned her head so she could see Nnoitra out of her left eye, and she tilted her head up a bit, giving her an arrogant look. And she smirked as she said "It's not nice to make people repeat themselves."

Katsue just stepped forward a couple steps, and Yammy swung at the open air. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was about to swing again. She heard the bone movement and the tiny grunt he made as he smiled, when he thought he had her.

"Well this little tough brat doesn't seem like the girl from before." Grimmjow said raising an eyebrow.

"Way to figure that out, _Dimm_jow." Katsue said looking at him and putting a hand on her hip.

"What did you just call me?" Grimmjow yelled.

"I called you _Dimm_jow. You, Dim? It means not bright, dumb, stupid." Katsue snorted.

"That's it you little punk it's on!" Grimmjow roared jumping up.

"Bring it! I can take on any of you weak Espada!" Katsue laughed. As Grimmjow ran towards the girl, someone got in his way.

Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood, with his back to Grimmjow, looking at Katsue. Katsue just looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

Upon hearing the commotion, Harribel ran down the hall to come to the scene. She was about to say something until a loud noise filled the room.

_'Smack'_

Kasue's head was thrown to the right as Ulquiorra's right hand crossed into the air over his left shoulder. A burning red mark, the size and shape of Ulquiorra's hand, remained on Katsue's cheek. Her white and silver eyes opened extremly wide, her lungs not taking in air. No one seemed to move, except for Katsue who was in shock and was falling to the floor.

"Bite your tongue, insulent Trash."

"Katsu-Chan!" Harribel was the first to move as she ran forward and caught the falling girl.

"Ha. That should teach that little girl about the strength of a man." Nnoitra laughed. Harribel just glared at him and turned her attention back to Katsue. She stood up and held up the younger female.

"What the hell happened here?" Harribel growled, mainly towards Ulquiorra.

But Grimmjow was the one who answered "The little punk started mouthing off."

"So instead of-" Harribel was cut off by a strained voice.

"No it's fine. I'm glad he did that." Katsue said rubbing the side of her face. All the Espada in the room looked at her. She sighed and continued "I am very sorry for what just happened. I guess I forgot to mention I have multiple personalities."

** A/N [1] I know this is how Nnoitra referred to Orihime. But I just decided he would probabley use it for both of them anyways. (Not enough respect to give them seperate titles)**

** It may not be one of the most exciting cliff hangers... but it still counts at one cause you could be like "Oh man, what are they gonna say? How are they gonna react? How long until some real action begins? (To answer that last one, soon. Im just establishing character for Katsue first... I really need to learn to shuttup.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Kay we are at Chapter Six! I think this is my most successful story yet! Despite the fact though, I don't own Bleach. **

"You what?" Grimmjow asked.

Katsue rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Hehehe... yeah. When I'm confronted my kinda cocky fighter side comes out."

"We can see that." Grimmjow retorted.

"I suppose that would of been a good idea to have mentioned it." Katsue sighed looking down.

"It wouldn't of made much of a difference in this situation." Szayel said. When he recieved a questioning glance, he continued. "It doesn't matter what your excuse is, I'm pretty sure if you were to talk like that again, the results would be the same."

"Yeah. We're not gonna take any crap, no matter what the reason." Grimmjow said sitting down.

Katsue blinked for a moment, thinking about what he just said. Then she smiled brightly and said "Great!"

All of the six Espada in the room, except Ulquiorra, looked at her questioningly.

Katsue, picking up on this, said "Well that means you guys are serious about what you do! And no matter what, you stick to it. In a way, it says you are loyal and dedicated to what you do."

Harribel, a bit lost for words, could only mutter "Katsue..."

Szayel smirked and said "Well, aren't you a preceptive one." Katsue, taking this as a compliment, smiled.

"Leave it to a women to make a serious situation into a softey moment." Nnoitra snorted.

Grimmjow only looked at the girl, his mouth open a bit. Yammy only crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, while Ulquiorra simply scruitnized the girl's face. She seemed honest, and smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well I guess this was a learning expierience." Harribel said once she regained her composure.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra knows how to put pet-sama in her place." Nnoitra chuckled.

Katuse wanted to make some comment back, but she decided against it. She was just slapped for mouthing off, she should at least wait a while before she 'slips up'.

Katsue decided to go explore the headquarters more. She walked away without sparing any more words, while most of the Espada in the room simply watched as she walked away.

Ulquiorra walked past Grimmjow, and Grimmjow said "Well, you bringing her here certainly shakes things up."

Ulquiorra didn't respond, he just kept walking. He still had to ask himself, why had he brought Katsue here. So what if she was still alive after his Cero blast, some others had survived that before. He just shut the thought out and continued his regular thoughts.

Katsue walked into a room to see Coyote Starkk resting on a couch.

_ 'Maybe I shouldn't be in here. Wouldn't want to bug him.' _Katsue said as she turned around.

As if reading her mind, Starkk said "Don't leave on my account. Unless your feeling weak."

Katsue turned to look at him, he sat up and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and repeated part of his sentence. "Feeling weak?"

"Yes. Do you feel weaker than usual?" Starkk asked.

"Umm... no not really. The air seems a little thicker in here, but I feel fine." Katsue shrugged.

"Really now?" Starkk muttered to himself, then he spoke up and said "Come closer."

Katsue did as she was told and came closer, she still didn't feel weak. So Starkk beckoned a lazy hand for her to come even closer. The process was repeated until Katsue was standing right in front of Starkk.

"Nothing?" He asked.

"Nope. Nothing but heavy air." Katsue shrugged and shook her head.

"Hmm. Okay you can go." Starkk said lying back down. Katsue was a bit confused at the whole purpose of that, but she shrugged it off and walked towards the door.

"Katsue, right?" Starkk asked from behind her. She turned around and nodded. "Good to know."

As she left Starkk stared at the cieling, thinking.

_'So she can get that close, and not feel anything? Yet, she knows it's there. She's like a pressure detector_.' With that he closed his eyes, ready for another nap.

**Okay so there's your chapter 6 Hoped you all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I don't know about you guys, but I am pumped that I've kept this going. Usually I can't keep the consistency to keep my stories going, but you guys are just so encouraging! Thank you! So heres lucky number 7! But before that, you guys should know, I FINALLY WATCHED MY FIRST BLEACH EPISODE! It was episode 215, the one where Ichigo goes to the fifth tower to get Orihime, and yeah... now I just have to watch the first 214 episodes...**

Katsue looked in the mirror again, it seemed this was always where she ended up. Staring back at herself, questioning everything she does, and everything she's done. Suddenly, an idea filled her brain for no apperant reason, a kind of inspiration to do something that was kind of near pointless in the eyes of some.

She rummaged through drawers looking for two specific things. She found the pad of blank paper first, and then a pencil that was lying carelessly on the floor. When she had bent down to pick it up, she vaguely heard Nnoitra make a comment how it is a women's job to clean up.

Soon she was back in her room. The pencil making furious sketch marks on the paper. Katsue wasn't completly sure who or what she was drawing, but in her head she saw the drawing appearing. Line by line. Curve by curve. Shadow by shade.

When the drawing was finished, she looked over it and critiqued it.

"The top lip looks to thick, and lopsided. I guess the eyes are a bit off scale, but not too badly. But something doesn't seem right about them." Katsue went to erase some of the parts she just criticized, only to realize that the pencil didn't have an eraser.

Katsue sighed and said "Well I guess I'll have to accept this like I accept people. We never come out perfect, but we're art anyway." She smiled as she hung up the drawn portrait of one of her new brothers. She only wished she had something to color in the emerald eyes, she could shade the hair, top lip, and lines under the eyes. But you can't shade the eyes green.

The girl smiled at Ulquiorra's picture. The picture remained in it's brooding silent posture. And Katsue frowned when she realized there still seemed to be missing. But she decided to just work on the next portrait.

She sketched out the high-colared coat, the angled eyes, the slightly messy hair with three braids. With the pencil, she lightly dragged it along the hair, so it had a light shading. She pressed a little harder on the skin. And pressed the hardest on the black part of the jacket.

"Harribel-Senpai." Katsue smiled and hung the photo up next to the first.

Katsue had already started drawing the unkempt messy hair of Coyote Starkk when there was a knock at her door. She placed the pad and pencil on her dresser on her way to the door. She opened it slightly, to see Ulquiorra standing there. She opened the door immediatly and bowed.

"Hello Ulquiorra-Senpai." Katsue said as she stood up. She was going to give a sweet smile, but then she looked in Ulquiorra's eyes. She froze, his eyes were so cold. Katsue realized her picture wasn't missing anything, it just looked as if Ulquiorra was completly missing part of himself. Unintentionally, Katsue frowned in pity at Ulquiorra.

'What's that look for, Trash?" Ulquiorra sneered. Katsue came back to the present reality and just looked down.

"My apologies." She muttered, her hair fell in her face and she only lifted her head slightly to ask "Can I help you Ulquiorra-Senpai?"

"No you can't help me. I just came by to tell you something." He said, suddenly he leaned closer to her and she stood up straight, a bit of her face turning red. But she went ghost pale as he whispered "If you mouth off like that again, I'll punish you with more than a slap to the face."

He pulled away and looked at the girl, who was frozen to the spot and couldn't take her eyes off the floor. He turned to leave, until a small voice asked him to wait. He turned his head back to see Katsue now holding a piece of paper and a pencil.

_'So she is quick_.' Ulquiorra thought.

"Ulquiorra-Senpai, would you mind writing something. Before you said I was insolent trash. Would you mind writing it on this paper?" She asked holding the two items out to him. Ulquiorra simply looked down at the items and then back at her. She then muttered "Please."

He took the two items and wrote down _'You're insolent, Trash_.'. As he handed the paper back to the girl her face lit up. A small smile appeared on her face.

"You're happy because I wrote down an insult towards you?" The Espada asked.

"No, just the way you wrote it. You wrote it like 'Trash' was my name. Even though that's not my name, you write it like a name. Which means you are referring to me by a name. Which means you have some respect for me." Katsue smiled brightly.

Ulquiorra didn't respond. He just turned around and started walking away, but he did say loud enough for her to hear "I hold no such respect for you. And it is pathetic that you think I do." And he disappeared around the corner.

Katsue smiled as she walked back into her room.

"He totally doesn't hate me." She smiled to herself. She had a feeling Ulquiorra didn't completly hate her, maybe he didn't like her, but her didn't hate her either.

**Yep, there is our awesome chapter 7! Do you think it was lucky seven for Katsue?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes Chapter Eight! This is officially my most progressive story! YAY! To celebrate I will...I will... well I don't know yet, I'll think of something! And nope, I don't own Bleach! **

Katsue was drawing when Harribel opened her door.

"Oh, hello Harribel-Senpai." The girl smiled brightly.

"Hello Katsu-Chan. Sorry to be in such a rush but you have to come with me right now." Harribel said a bit urgently while maintaining a gentle tone.

"Okay." Katsue said standing up and walking to the door. As soon as the dark haired girl was in reach, Harribel grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her to the confrence room. As they entered, Katsue looked around at the high-tech looking area. Harribel pulled her to the large rectangular table, and had her sit next to her.

"What is pet-sama doing here?" Nnoitra sneered.

"Yeah, since when is she one of us?" Yammy added.

"She doesn't have enough right to be in those clothes, let alone in this room." Baraggan said.

"Are you all really that shocked?" Starkk asked with his head in his hand. Katsue looked to where the voice came from, it was right across from her seat.

"Starkk is correct, afterall, Lord Aizen told us she's be taken under our wings. That probably means she get's to see what we do." Szayel smirked.

"Tch. I hate to admit it but that makes sense." Grimmjow threw in his two cence.

"Well if she wasn't invited, then Harribel's gonna be in trouble." Aaroniero chuckled.

"Of coarse a women would invite another women. They feel the need to stick together because they're so weak." Nnoitra snorted.

"Hey Nnoitra, remember when I said I knew a women stronger than you? I was referring to Harribel." Katsue growled. Then she remembered Ulquiorra's threat. She looked around the tabel to see he was only walking in the room now.

"Shutup!" Nnoitra demanded bringing his fist down on the table.

Katsue had to claw her palms to stop herself from responding. She didn't want to give the sexist jerk the enjoyment of thinking she was obeying him. But she didn't want to disobey Ulquiorra by responding to him. So she bit her lip until a couple blood droplets made their way down her chin.

"At least know you know to shut your mouth." Nnoitra laughed. Harribel just shook her head and handed Katsue a cloth to wipe her chin.

"It's still Ulquiorra's fault that she's even here." Baraggan pointed out, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"I said we could have just killed her. Her life means nothing to me." Ulquiorra said, returning the glare.

Katsue sat there, watching the argument, feeling kind of awkward.

_'So he really did save my life_.' Katsue thought as she looked at the pale, green-eyed, boy. _'Then I must repay him...'_

Grimmjow, being good old Grimmjow, decided it would be fun to push Ulquiorra's nerves like usual. So to do so, he said "I think Ulquiorra brought her here cause he likes her."

Katsue, who was sitting next to Grimmjow, turned quickly to look at the blue haired Espada.

Ulquiorra, glared at him and said "As I said before, her life means nothing to me."

Grimmjow knew that, but he didn't stop. "I don't know, you seemed to be going easy on her in that fight."

"You left before we even started."

"Well maybe not immediatly. After all, I do like a good fight."

"I was not going easy on her."

"Oh. So you're just so weak that a little girl could survive your attacks."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything for a moment. In a way, he was trapped. He would have to do one of three things. 1, Lie and say he was going easy on her. 2, Lie and say that he was so weak she survived. Or 3, say Katsue was just strong.

The first two would please Grimmjow. The last would please Katsue, most likely. None appealed to Ulquiorra whatsoever.

Katsue looked at the fourth Espada, seated farther down the table. She knew the perdeiciment he was in. He could either compliment her, or insult himself. It was clear that he wanted to do niether. She looked around, all eyes on him.

"Well Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa!" Katsue yelled as her chair tipped backwards, with her in it.

"Katsu-Chan!" Harribel said jumping up to help the girl who fell over. As Harribel took her hand, the two made eye contact and Katsue winked and mouthed out '_I'm okay'_.

"Clumsy women!" Nnoitra shouted.

"And she is displayed as one of us." Baraggan said.

"What'd you even do to fall?" Grimmjow asked looking down at the girl.

Katsue stood and pulled her chair up. Then, with a nervous smile, she looked around and said "I don't even know. I'm just that clumsy." She chuckled lightly.

Before much else could be said, Aizen walked into the room. Everyone hushed and looked up at their leader.

"Hello my Brothers and Sisters." He spoke clearly.

Everyone greeted him in return.

**(Momentary interuption. Okay, like I said in my last chapter, I just watched my first Bleach episode...and it was episode 215. Therefore I do not know the plot-line of Ichigo meeting the Espada... So Im gonna wing it and hope I don't ruin this completly. In fact I might just skip most of the fights and have what's going on at the HQ...(and the rest of the chapter may be horribly off the real story line.) Yep, thought you'd like to know that. )**

"Yammy and Ulquiorra," The two Espada named nodded. "I need you two to go evaluate a new enemy of ours."

"Who is it?" Yammy asked.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, after all that I have heard and seen of him, I think we should learn a little more about him."

"Yes Lord Aizen." Yammy and Ulquiorra said.

"And you'll take Katsue with you." Aizen smiled. Katsue's face fell into one of shock.

"Me?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Her?" Yammy said, sounding angry.

"I'm pretty sure she's the only Katsue here." Grimmjow stated.

Aizen smiled. "Yes. I'd like her to see some of our oppenets and how we fight."

"But Lord Aizen, she'll only get in the way!" Yammy protested.

"Nonsense. I trust that she can handle herself. Maybe even helped if asked." Aizen said. Yammy just crossed his arms muttering things. Aizen then looked at Ulquiorra and asked "Ulquiorra, do you have any issues with it?"

"No sir, as long as she stays out of my way. But I must ask, will I have to be responsible for her? Because if she does get in the way, I will repeat, her life means nothing to me and I shall only protect her if you tell me to." Ulquiorra said.

"I won't get in the way! I promise!" Katsue interjected.

Aizen chuckled at the girl's outburst and said "Ulquiorra, I'm not saying you have to protect her, but if it will come easy to you, try to make sure she doesn't get too hurt. And Katsue, don't think you have to sit there and watch. If you believe there is a time that you should interact with our opponents, feel free to."

"Yes sir." Katsue and Ulquiorra said at the same time.

"Okay, I also want you to scout out Karakura town while you're there. So go there and I believe you'll find Ichigo." Aizen instructed.

"Yes sir." The three sent on the mission said.

Ulquiorra stood up and made a garganta to Karakura town. Katsue stood up, and as she walked by Harribel, Harribel said "Good luck."

Katsue smiled as she walked over to the portal-like opening.

"Do I just walk through?" She asked looking at it. Ulquiorra nodded and she did so. She looked down and saw Karakura town.

"Whoa." She said as Yammy and Ulquiorra came through the garganta and it closed.

The three of them started towards the ground fairly quickly. Katsue was about to panic at first, thinking they were all falling, but then calmed down when she saw the other two thinking nothing of it.

As the three of them touched the ground, it caused a giant crater. And humans flocked around them.

"Humans." Yammy stated.

**Okay! Chapter Eight! So what's your favorite chapter so far? I'll make a poll on my page! See you guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Aghhh! Chapter Nine! One more and I'll finally have a story with double digit chapters! *Hamster Dance* Okay, so here we go!**

Katsue looked around at all the humans, they were gathering and looking down at the crater.

"Why are these idiots staring? I'll give them something to stare at!" Yammy growled.

"What's he gonna do?" Katsue asked herself fairly quietly.

But it seemed Ulquiorra overheard her and he answered "Gonzui."

"Gonzui?" She repeated the name as a question.

"Stand back, and you'll see." He said, never even looking at her.

Suddenly, the humans were enveloped in a bright light, and that light was quickly snatched up in the wind and took dart-like forms. They raced by Katsue and Ulquiorra, towards and into Yammy's mouth. Katsue reached out and touched one as it flew by.

It didn't leave anything behind, except it's scent. The girll sniffed her fingers and said "Their souls, right?"

"Correct." Ulquiorra replied. The bodies of the human's dropped. And Yammy finished inhaling. As soon as he shut his mouth, he opened it again.

"They taste horrible!" Yammy declared.

"What did you expect from weak souls? Besides, are you aware they weren't able to see us, so they couldn't of been staring." Ulquiorra explained.

Yammy didn't say anything, just scowled and glared.

"Hey you three!" A voice called.

The three of them looked over to see two humans standing a bit aways. One a male, dark skin, brown eyes and hair, very tall and large muscels. The other, an orange haired female with brown eyes.

"Who are they?" Katsue asked, assuming Ulquiorra would know. But before Ulquiorra could deny knowing them, the female spoke.

"Hey! It's not very nice to come and do that to people!" She scolded.

Yammy laughed and said "Well we came here for a different reason, but I got a little hungry."

"That doesn't give you the right to do that!" The girl stated. The boy just nodded.

"Is she an idiot?" Katsue asked.

"Apperently." Yammy said and he ran forward with his fist raised.

Katsue found it hard to concentrate on the battle somehow. Something was attracting her attention but she didn't know what.

"Ulquiorra-Senpai, do you...feel anything strange?" Katsue asked.

"You're most likely just feeling the power from the fight. The spiritual energy causes that." Ulquiorra said.

"But it seems like it's more than -" She started to protest but Ulquiorra cut her off and glared.

"It's not. If you are going to question my answers that you asked for, then don't ask me."

Katsue just sighed and nodded. But she still didn't believe that it was from the fight, and whatever it was, it was coming closer.

And it was coming fast.

Suddenly, as Yammy was about to attack the girl, a boy with a huge sword stepped in front of her and blocked the attack. And Katsue knew it, he was the huge energy she felt. And when she saw his face, a spark went off in her mind, only to die before she could notice it.

"Whoa, his energy is off the charts." Katsue thought aloud. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ulquiorra look at her, so she met his eyes.

"What are you talking about? Even your reiryoku is higher than his. I'll have to report that to Aizen." Ulquiorra said, inspecting the carrot-top boy.

_'So that is Ichigo Kurosaki_.' Katsue thought. But aloud, she said "No way, under it. There's more, _a lot_ more."

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra sneered. "I would be able to sense it. And it makes no sense of why he would want to hide it."

"Maybe he doesn't know he has it. Or maybe it's potential I'm feeling." Katsue insisted.

"That doesn't make sense, and even if it is true Aizen-Sama could still defeat him." Ulquiorra said, and then he looked at Katsue closely and asked "How do you know so much about this?"

"Uhhh," She shrugged. "intuition?"

Before he could say anything else, Yammy's yelling caused both of them to look.

The giant's arm fell to the ground. Ichigo had cut off his arm using his sword.

"Should we intervene?" Katsue asked, she didn't feel bad at all after he had almost punched her in the face yesterday.

"No. He never listens to me when I tell him to access his enemy. Maybe now he'll learn." Ulquiorra said.

"What an idiot." Katsue said with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Your voice." Ulquiorra said without continuing.

"What about it?" The girl asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Your personality changed. Your voice gives it away. A couple minutes ago your voice was lighter and had a bit of curiosity in it. Now your voice is a bit lower and emptier. And frankly your acting a bit different." Ulquiorra explained.

"How perceptive of you. But what does it mean to you?" Katsue smirked.

Ulquiorra didn't respond to her, insted he said "Come Yammy it's time to go." Yammy came back over to them, clutching what was left of his arm. It wasn't until now Katsue realized that Ichigo was beaten badly and two more figures were standing there. A male with blond hair and top-hat and a purple haired women.

"I can beat them." Yammy insisted as Ulquiorra opened a garganta.

"Apperantly you can't." Ulquiorra said as he stepped through. Yammy grumbled something as he walked in. Before Katsue entered also, she looked back and met eyes with the man and women who had recently appeared. Katsue growled as they whispered something to each other. Then she stepped back into the Hueco Mundo headquarters.

**Yay! One more chapter until 10! By the way, on my deviantart profile i drew Katsue! I'll post the link so you can take a look if you want. See you guys later! **

.com/


	10. Chapter 10

** Double digits dudes! So happy!**

Katsue sat down as soon as she got back into the tower. Her knees were shaking violently and her pupils were hugely dialated.

"Katsu-Chan, what's wrong?" Harribel asked walking over and sitting next to her. The dark-haired girl looked around to make sure the room was empty. Ulquiorra was off telling Aizen about Ichigo, Yammy went to get is arm fixed, and Katsue was sitting here.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra said that his spirit energy was low, but it's not. It's like he has it, but he can't let it out. Or he has it and doesn't know. But the fact is, it's there and it's it's- I don't know but it's just unfathomable." Katsue explained while her shaking slowed down.

Harribel looked closely at her, Katsue was really able to sense this? But she seemed so lost when it came to this kind of thing. Or at least seemed like she would. But how could she of sensed this and Ulquiorra hadn't?

"Are you gonna tell Aizen?" Harribel asked.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, Ulquiorra told me that it wasn't there. I'd be sort of betraying him if I went behind his back and told Aizen." Katsue reasoned.

"I wish I could say you don't have to be loyal to Ulquiorra. But something tells me it wouldn't affect your choice." Harribel predicted.

Katsue looked up guiltily. "You're right. Ulquiorra saved my life. And Aizen did to by letting me stay. But if Ulquiorra hadn't brought me here that wouldn't have happened. So I owe my life to him."

"Who knows maybe it was something in the area." Harribel said. Katsue was going to protest, but she saw Harribel's eyes. Harribel was giving her an excuse to not say anything about it. To just say that she thought it might have been something else in the area.

"Yeah. That's possible I guess." Katsue said nodding.

Harribel smiled, not that anyone could see, and walked away. Katsue sat there for a minute before deciding to move. She realized in the time she was here, she had never been outside. She never so much as even looked out the window. She'd seen windows, and glanced out them, she just never really _looked_.

That was about to change. She found one of the few windows she had seen before, and looked out into the huge desert. Turns out if she took a glance she'd see the same thing.

'_How dissapointing_.' She thought until something caught her eye. '_Wait what's that?_'

Some huge creature had appeared and disappeared. It may of looked small from the distance, but Katsue knew that it must've been huge.

"What the hell was that?" Katsue asked herself.

"You mean you don't know?" A voice behind her asked. Katsue turned around to see Coyote Starkk looking out the window.

Katsue turned back around to look out the window, hoping for another sight of the huge beast she saw. She just shook her head, signaling she didn't know.

"It's a hollow. Like us, come on you're joking right?" Starkk asked now looking at her.

"I know we're called hollows, but why does that one look different?" Katsue asked, now looking at Starkk.

"We're the ones who look different, and it's a long story as to why. But how do you not know this?" Starkk asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Do you know how you became a hollow? Like did you die or did a hollow attack you?"

"I don't remember."

"Harribel told me that you said you were adopted. Who were they? What happened to them?"

"I don't remember who they were, only that they were killed. I thought I was to. I closed my eyes, the place I lived was destroyed, I saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. And you know the rest."

"Something tells me you haven't been telling us everything."

Katsue just looked down.

Starkk sighed and said "I'll take that as a yes." He started walking away shaking his head.

"You're not gonna make me tell you?" Katsue asked.

"Oh no, I am. You can tell me and Harribel." His voice sounded a bit strict, which really surprised Katsue. She never imaigined Starkk being the one to be strict. He started to talk again only his voice was light and carefree again. "Right after my nap of coarse."

"Yes sir." Katsue said. She couldn't deny the small smile on her lips once Starkk left the room.

'_So he's like the lazy older brother that takes charge only when needed_.' Katsue thought to herself.

** Yep that's our number ten. Now I have to tell you awesome reviewers something. I was watching Bleach, and seeing it all (im on episode 36) I got a great idea for a plot twist. And I'm gonna go for it later on. But when I looked over the story I realized there may be a few complications. So in reguard to future chapters, Im gonna tell you there may be gaps or a couple things that contridict things said in previous chapters, for that I apologize but I think the twist will be worth it. Okay, well see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey guys. Sorry, I realize now I have been putting chapters up everyday until now so sorry if I scared ya' or anything. Anyways, heres number 11! (And 30 reviews! WHOO!) And I am not in possesion of any Bleach merchandise let alone the show itself.**

Katsue looked at the two Espada in front of her. Harribel and Starkk.

"So you don't know where you were born?" Harribel asked,

"No ma'am." Katsue answered.

"And what is the last thing you can remember perfectly?" Starkk asked.

"Perfectly? Well that would be finding Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

"Now what's _anything_ you can remember before that?" Harribel said.

"Um, that my family was in trouble. At least I think they were family. We were really close."

"Anything else?"

Katsue thought for a moment. "Yes. I remember we were somewhere full of reiatsu. And someone screamed. I went and looked. There was someone dead, and a little girl. For some reason it bothered me. And I think I did something, I'm not sure but I think I did something and called attention to myself... And then it's all a blur until Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."

"Do you know how much time was between the two events?" Starkk asked leaning back in his chair.

"No. But something tells me it wasn't to close, but it couldn't of been that long either. Maybe between six months and a year. Maybe." Katsue reasoned.

"Intresting." Starkk muttered as he rubbed his chin. Katsue looked at Harribel who was sitting in silence. A pit of guilt at away at the inside of her stomach as she looked at the older girl.

"I must apologize for lying Harribel-Senpai. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought you wouldn't believe me..."

Harribel didn't respond for a moment. Her eyes held a distant glazed look, she was still thinking about it. Then she looked up quickly, causing Harribel to shrink back. And she said "Katsue," Katsue cringed because the other female had said '_Katsue_' instead of '_Katsu-Chan'_. Harribel continued "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Katsue asked hopefully.

Harribel shook her head. "Dissapointed, yes. Mad, no. Just try to avoid lying from now on. Otherwise problems may start."

"With the other Espada of coarse." Starkk yawned.

"Of coarse. Thank you for forgiveness." Katsue said, bowing.

"You can stop that if you want." Starkk said chuckling.

"What?" Katsue asked.

"And you don't have to keep saying 'Senpai', formalities are starting to were down anyways." Harribel said.

"Oh, thanks." Katsue said, blinking a bit confused.

"It's probably in our best intrest to keep quiet about this for now. Afterall, we aren't really sure about anything." Starkk suggested.

Harribel looked a little uneasy at first, but then she nodded. Katsue also nodded and the three of them stood up.

It was then that Aizen and Ulquiorra entered. Aizen seemed to be mulling over whatever Ulquiorra had told him. Katsue wondered if she should tell Aizen about what she felt. But everytime she considered it, she kept telling herself she'd be betraying Ulquiorra. And she couldn't do that. It was enough that she had lied to Harribel, she didn't need another bad act on her plate.

Aizen smiled at the three as he walked up to them.

"Well Katsue how was the misson?" Aizen asked kindly.

"It was very intresting indeed." Katsue mustered up a return smile.

"So what did you think of Ichigo Kurosaki? How powerful was he?" Aizen asked. The poor raven-haired girl's eyes would have bugged out of her head if she'd let them.

'Stay calm.' She dared a quick look at Ulquiorra. His eyes seemed to be boring darts into her.

"He seemed like a worthy opponent, for some that is. But I'm sure anyone in this room could defeat him. Especially you, Aizen-Sama." Katsue said nervously. Trying to stop from freaking out.

" Well you seem to have the same judging skills as Ulquiorra."

"Oh really? I'm sure he's much better at it than myself. I was just guessing really! I've never really been in a position to judge." She babbled franticly.

"Well who knows? Think you'd be up for another one sometime?"

"Of coarse sir."

"Good to hear. Well have a nice day, all of you." And with that he walked out. Katsue really felt like she could be sick. She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.

Ulquiorra started walking up to her, when he was a few feet away, Harribel stepped in front of Katsue protectivlly.

"Harribel it's fine." Katsue said, managing to stand up.

"Very well." Harribel muttered as she stepped back.

"I need to talk to you." Ulquiorra said, addressing Katsue.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Harribel growled, remembering when Ulquiorra had smacked the poor girl across the face.

"I believe I wasn't addressing you." Ulquiorra said calmly, his eyes sliding over to look at the third Espada.

"Harribel it's fine." Katsue assured her. Then she looked at Ulquiorra. "So what do you wan- need?"

"Let's talk in a more-"He glanced at the other two Espada in the room. "private, place."

"Okay." Katsue agreed."We could talk in my room."

"Fine." Ulquiorra muttered. The two started walking away when Harribel appeared in front of them.

"Ulquiorra if you harm her in anyway, we will have problems." Harribel warned.

"If she minds her place nothing will happen." Ulquiorra retorted.

"Nothing will happen. I promise." Katsue promised the both of them. Harribel nodded and watched them walk down the hall.

** Chapter eleven for ya' folks! Oh and I have a question, in the beginning of the Anime, Rukia said that a hollow hole symbolizes where a hollows heart was taken out. Do hollows physically not have hearts, or do they just not have feelings? And is this the same about the Espada?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back!** **Chapter 12! Oh yeah and I don't own Bleach! And just so you know, some of Ulquiorra's famous quotes(mosified a bit) are in here! And thanks for answering my question! **

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Katsue asked shutting her door and leaning against it.

"Before, when we were in the conference room. Grimmjow was saying those things. I would of had to either compliment you or insult myself. And you helped me." He paused and looked the girl in the eye. "Why? What about the chance of me complimenting you? You didn't want to hear it? Is that because you think low of me. Trash?"

Katsue almost wanted to shrink back, not that she had anywhere to go, but it was tempting to try. Instead she held her ground and said "I can assure you that's not the reason. I mean, if you complimented me, that would actually mean a lot to me. I mean you're so strong and smart. And I..." She stopped talking when she realized she was saying things she hadn't meant to.

"And you, what?" Ulquiorra said, catching the last part.

_ 'Damn he wasn't supposed to hear that.' _Katsue growled mentally.

"I- I- I guess you could say I look up to you. You did save my life afterall." Katsue said looking down.

The emerald eyes widened for a split second, before returning to their normal place. Ulquiorra muttered something inaudible.

_'Sure, when I mutter everyone can hear me. But when he does it I can't catch one word of it!'_ Katsue thought.

Ulquiorra looked back up and Katsue silenced her thoughts.

"The other thing," he continued. "earlier, Aizen-Sama asked you what you thought of that** [1]**orange haired trash. You didn't say what you said to me. Why not tell him what you really thought?"

"Because that would be betraying you." Katsue answered shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"You saved my life. I am in your debt for that. And if I went against your word, that would be betraying you. Of coarse I didn't wish to mislead anybody, but as I said to Aizen-Sama, your judgement is probably better than mine anyway."

"So you lied to me." Ulquiorra said flatly. Katsue looked up quickly to meet his eyes.

"What?"

"You told me that you were truthful and obidient, that is why you were named as you were. And yet you haven't proven that."

Katsue looked down, dissapointed in herself. But when she thought about it she said "When I said that, I was saying it to you. I am truthful and obidient to you. I shall follow Aizen-Sama of coarse, but I must respect your decisions at all times."

Ulquiorra didn't say anything. When Katsue first arrived, she assumed it was a bad thing when Ulquiorra didn't respond. She came to realize it was usually more for the best when he didn't say anything."

"What is this?" Ulquiorra wondered aloud when he picked up one of the photos on the wall. It was a picture of himself.

Katsue didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Ulquiorra repeated his question.

"It's a drawing I did. It's sorta a hobby of mine." Katsue gulped.

Ulquiorra inspected the drawing again before he put it back. He turned his head ever so slightly so he could see Katsue. "You're one of the strangest hollows I've ever met."

Something about the way he said it, it made it sound like it wasn't a bad thing. And it caused a huge smile to cross Katsue's face. Ulquiorra just made a noise that resembled a grunt and continued inspecting the other drawings.

"Do you mean that from the bottom of your heart?" Katsue chuckled. The male arrancer froze. His head seemed almost mechanical as it turned to look the girl head on.

""Hearts, you say? Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though they carry their hearts in the very palms of their hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of theirs, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of theirs, will I see it there?" Ulquiorra asked.

Katsue ran over all the words he just said in her brain. The more she thought about it the more confused and understanding she became.

Ulquiorra appeared inches before her and continued "We are hollows. We do not have the weakness that humans call hearts."

"But Ulquiorra," she said looking down. He loomed over her without saying anything. Gently, she took his hand in hers. He was shocked and about to rip his hand away until he decided to see what she was doing. She placed his hand on the area of her chest right below the colarbone. "what is this then?"

"I don't feel anything." Ulquiorra said, taking his hand away.

"Well I feel a power coming from there. And I was thinking. Maybe that's where humans like Ichigo get there power from. Maybe emotions give him power." Katsue said.

"Ridiculous." Ulquiorra said as he brushed past her to get to the door. As his hand reached the doorknob he said something else though.

"You truley are strange."

And with that he left.

** There we go guys! Happy chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13! And for any of those who haven't caught on, I don't own Bleach.**

Katsue watched as the door shut, leaving her alone in the room. A small smile pulled at her lips. She couldn't help but think Ulquiorra seemed familier. His attitude seemed like something that Katsue had always known. But she shirked the thought off for the moment.

"Ulquiorra. I promised I would repay you. And I shall. Even if it's in a way you refuse to believe." She thought out loud. She clenched her fist and tried to think of ways to do it. There wasn't any way that seemed like it would work without Ulquiorra figuring it out before Katsue even got the second sentence of it in.

"Well no use in trying to think about it now. He's probably not that happy about what just happened." Katsue concluded as she looked at the cieling with her finger to her lips. She shrugged and made her way to the door.

She turned to shut the door, and when she turned back around she almost died of fright. The silver dagger being held by a bloody Grimmjow. He was haunched over, blood dripping from his mouth, and he was holding a dagger to Katsue's face.

"This is where you die." He said in a husky voice. Katsue couldn't move, she really couldn't, if she did the dagger would penatrate her face. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth remained slightly open. Her mouth went cotton dry so she couldn't say anything or even scream for help. So she just squeezed her eyes, hoping he'd kill her quick.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! OH I GOT YOU GOOD!" Grimmjow roared in laughter. Katsue opened her eyes to see the blue haired and bloody Espada holding his gut because he was laughing so hard. The dagger he had been holding was lying on the floor... next to a can of paint.

Katsue blinked to make sure she was seeing things right. When her brain took in all her surroundings, Katsue turned scarlett red in the face.

"YOU JERK I OUTTA KILL YOU FOR THAT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!" Katsue roared in anger. Grimmjow stopped laughing and looked at her. He stood up and sauntered over to her. He just sighed and rested his elbow on her head.

"Kid, leave the joking to me. I'm much better at it." He said looking off somewhere.

"I wasn't kidding." Katsue growled. "Can you take your arm off my head?

"Relax. It was just a joke." Grimmjow said as he took his arm away and picked up the paint and dagger.

"Humph." Katsue grunted as she crossed her arms. Then an idea hit her and she smirked. "Hey Grimmjow"

"What is it kid?" He asked turning around to look at her.

"You wanna help me out with some payback?" Katsue asked with a sly tint in her voice.

Grimmjow grinned and said "I'm listening."

** *In some other area***

Nnoitra wandered down the hall, without anything to do. Suddenly something fell on his head and it made a cracking noise.

"What was that?" He asked aloud as he touched his head. When he looked at his hand he saw an egg yolk. "SOMETHING DROPPED AN EGG ON ME!"

Suddenly he saw a feathered creature take off down the hall.

"Get back here you winged rat!" Nnoitra yelled as he took off in pursuit of the creature. His long legs carried him down the hall quickly. As he was coming up to a four-way intersection, he saw the bird he was chasing sitting, so he ran faster. "I have you now!"

It was as he took one step that something caught his ankle, causing him to fall flat on his face. His arms just weren't fast enough to stop his fall. But his face didn't hit the ground, it landed in some strange goo.

Katsue and Grimmjow both stood up snickering, both on either side of the hall holding one end of a trip wire.

Nnoitra stood, about to yell at them, but he couldn't open his mouth. Muffled sounds came out instead. That's when Grimmjow and Katsue burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't breathe!" Katsue laughed as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"That means it's a good prank!" Grimmjow told her.

Nnoitra tried yelling again but his mouth still wouldn't open.

"Try all you want man, that goo sealed your mouth shut!" Grimmjow laughed.

"How long does that goo last?" Katsue asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"About a day or two."

"Good enough I guess"

"M-hmmm-gumphh-gehh!" Nnoirta tried yelling something at them. A threat most likely.

"What was that? I can't understand you." Grimmjow taunted.

"I think it's supposed to be a threat. Nnoitra you should speak clearly, it's rude otherwise." Katsue teased. Nnoitra turned bright red and stalked off, no doubt going to try and get the goo off.

"You know what kid? You aren't that bad." Grimmjow declared while ruffling Katsue's hair.

"Neither are you." Katsue said, playfully punching him in the chest. The two walked down the hall together. Discussing other pranks they may be able to pull on other Espada. Soon they went their seperate ways, both with grins on their faces.

_'So I guess that makes Grimmjow the tough-guy prankster brother.' _Katsue decided.

** Happy Chapter 13! Yeah, this was more of a comedy chapter. I figured we needed something to lighten up with after that last chapter. See ya' later!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14, I do not own Bleach, and this chapter actually doesn't take place with the Espada.**

"Kisuke, could it of been her?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't know, from the distance she did bare a similar resemblence?" Mr. Urahara asked in return.

"Ichigo, did you see her close?" The purple haired women asked.

But the orange haired teen didn't respond. He continued looking out the window of Urahara's shop, into the rainy abyss of a sky. The gray seemed almost fitting, it made him feel closed in. And he was, mentally. His thoughts boxed him in his own head as he questioned his own eyes.

"I don't know. But say it was her, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs is it possible?" Ichigo asked without looking at either of the adults.

"Under circumstances I suppose. I mean, maybe she did become a hol-" Urahara was saying until Ichigo interupted.

"Don't say that. There is no way she could become a hollow."

"Well it wouldn't be impossible." Urahara admitted.

"But, you really think that she could? I mean, what could of caused that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's possible for anyone to become a hollow, if they're holding regrets or angers." Yoruichi answered.

"Is there anyway we can change her back?" Ichigo asked hopefully, he finally turned around. When he did he couldn't help but notice the figure in the corner. The figure was curled up sleeping, face hidden by the sleeves of their shirt, black wolf ears laid back on the white hair.

Looking at the figure reminded Ichigo of the dark haired girl he had seen only a couple days ago. It made him think of old times when the group of friends would laugh together, about the times they went on adventures. But those happy thoughts led to Ichigo thinking about the sad thoughts. He remembered how Orihime cried her eyes out when she heard about dark haired girl's death. Ichigo remembered Chad and Uryu's silence. He remembered the respectful silence of Mr. Urahara and Yoruichi, and of course, he remembered the one tear that escaped his own eyes.

But what stood out most was the reaction from the figure in the corner. There was no reaction, only a lifeless stare from the one that told of the dark haired girl's death. The figure in the corner's voice hadn't even cracked when they told of the dark haired girl's demise.

Ichigo felt sick thinking about the lack of reaction. He almost wanted to go and kill the white haired figure for it, but he also admired the figure in a way. For some reason, he admired them for being strong about it, but he hated them for it to, It was a confusing mix of emotions.

"Well there may be a way." Urahara said after some thinking.

The words were enough to yank Ichigo out of his thoughts and focus on Urahara. He nodded his head, urging him to keep talking.

"But we'd need help from a certain somebody." The blond male said, nodding his head to the sleeping figure in the corner.

Ichigo thought for a moment. He was about to make a sarcastic remark but he decided it'd be better off if he didn't. He looked over at Orihime who was sitting next to Chad. He had to stay optimistic, for Orihime's sake, possibly even Chad's sake, and even for his own sake.

"So what would we need to do?" Ichigo asked.

"All I have for an idea is to try and jog her memory." Urahara said, adjusting his hat.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo yelled, he turned bright red. "Your best plan is to try and jog her memory? Come on Mr. Hat-and-Clogs! You gotta have some kind of magic stuff that'll help in the back room or something!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but there isn't all that much I can do." Urahara sighed.

"Come on! You invented and studied that Hokyo-Ku**[1]** thing! Couldn't it change hollows into soul reapers?" Ichigo begged desperatly.

"Ichigo, there's no way I could make another, and Aizen took the one I already made." Urahara reasoned with the boy.

Ichigo fell flat on his back, causing Orihime to look up from her light slumber.

"So all we can really do is try and jog her memory." Ichigo sighed, defeated.

"Well don't worry Ichigo!" Orihime piped up causing everyone to look at her. "We can do it! We've had so many adventures with Katsue it will be impossible for her not to remember even a couple of them!"

"See? That's the spirit!" Urahara applauded. Ichigo sat up and looked out the window again. This time, it was still gray and rainy, but Ichigo could make out a thin crack of light in the gray clouds. And a hopeful fire lite in his heart.

"Would you all shut up." A muffled voice came from the corner. "If you saw Katsue she's obviously a hollow. It's all done and said. She's not the old Katsue anymore."

"But she's-" Orihime started until the figure in the corner cut her off again.

"-better off dead." The figure said, continuing Orihime's sentence with words the girl wasn't about to use.

"How could you say that?" Orihime cried out in terror. The figure rose slowly and propped itself on one arm. It turned it's head just enough for an amber gold eye to find Orihime's brown eyes.

"Because, Katsue died. Therefore Katsue no longer exsist. The girl you saw is simply a puppet of darkness now. And normally I would stay out of the matter, but I'm afraid I'll have to get into this if my assumptions are correct." The figure scowled the whole time while saying this.

"And what are your 'assumptions'?" Ichigo snarled.

"Kisuke, you're thinking the same thing. Why don't you tell them." The amber figure turned back towards the corner.

Ichigo turned towards Urahara with expecting eyes and said "Well, Mr. Hat-And-Clogs?"

Urahara sighed and said "It seems that Katsue may be working with Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo's eye's widened and his heart stopped for a moment. Orihime gasped and Chad's mouth opened the tiniest bit.

Ichigo stuttered a bit as he spoke. "N- No Wa-Way."

"But... she tried to kill Aizen in the soul society... why would she work for them?" Orihime asked.

"Because, for now, Katsue is a hollow. Her memories are gone, leaving room for someone else to add new memories." Yoruichi said.

"Which is why we must give her the old ones before there's no room left." Urahara said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Ichigo declared. He sat up and looked at everyone with a grin on his face "And I already have a plan."

"Yay!" Orihime clapped and everyone smiled, well... except for a certain corner dweller.

They all fell silent, all thinking things. And Orihime took the opurtunity to walk over to the now silent figure.

"Hey Ren?" Orihime asked called gently from behind the white haired person.

"What?"

"You said Katsue doesn't exist anymore. But even if she is a hollow, she's still here, in our hearts." Everyone looked up to see Orihime with her hand on her heart and smile on her face. Ren turned around to look at the girl. A cold glare on her face.

"I don't know about you, but my heart is simply an organ. Nothing more, nothing less. The only thing in there is air and blood." Ren said coldly.

"Well that's true. But I was talking centimentaly! You know like feelings but I know-" Orihime continued on one of her long rants as Ren just turned her back to the girl and muttered something in a different language.

Ichigo wanted to say something to Ren, but he decided against it. Besides he was preoccupied with thinking.

_'Katsue. We're gonna get you back... no matter what.' _Ichigo promised mentally.

** [1] It's that thing that Urahara made and hid in Rukia's body. I didn't know how to spell it so I spelt it how it sounded. **

**Chapter 14. I know some people don't like OC's in particular, but when you see the next couple of chapters you'll realize why I created 'the figure in the corner', Ren. Well, see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15! Serious action will be coming up very soon now. And no, no matter how much I ask and beg, I do not own Bleach. **

"Hello everyone." Aizen said, looking at the Espada, and their guest, all seated at the table.

"Hello Aizen-Sama." They all said at once.

"I have brought you all here in reguards to our guest, Katsue." A small smile was on his lips. All eyes turned to Katsue, causing her to turn a very light red. Grimmjow chuckled next to her a ruffled her hair.

"Are we finally getting rid of her?" Yammy asked. He recieved a couple of glares from Harribel and Grimmjow, while Starkk rolled his eyes and Szayel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeam I hame herm!" Nnoitra tried adding his two bits, but some off the goo still caused faults in his speech. This caused Grimmjow and Katsue to chuckle and high-five under the table.

"No, quite the opposite." Aizen said before continuing with "Everyone I'd like to welcome our new Espada, Katsue Jun."

"But Lord Aizen! She would ruin the name of the Espada, and of the formar king of Hueco Mundo!" Barragan roared.

"Yeah! What good would she be?" Yammy also barked.

Aaroniero grunted and Zommari remained in his calm silence. Harribel's eyes widened in enjoyment and Starkk grinned. Ulquiorra didn't do anything worth being called a reaction, unlike Nnoitra who swore loudly and brought his hands down on the table. Szayel smirked and pushed his glasses further up.

"Alright kid!" Grimmjow laughed as he put Katsue in a loose headlock and gave her a noogie.

But even Grimmjow's reaction wasn't enough to break her thoughts. The disbelieving smile on her face was priceless as the happy thoughts in her head.

"Really?" Katsue breathed.

Aizen smiled and nodded. Harribel couldn't help but hug Katsue and say her congradulations. Katsue smiled brightly, she was so happy she couldn't say anything. The room became slightly noisey with talk about the subject of the new Espada.

"But," Aizen said. The room hushed completly. All the Espada looked up to their leader. Katsue biting her bottom lip at the contradicting word.

"Yes sir?" Katsue asked nervously.

"As you know, all Espada have a tatoo, signifying their rank. It wouldn't be fair to you to make you seem like the weekest and call you the 11th Espada. But it also wouldn't be fair to make you fight the 10 of them to see your rank." Aizen was saying.

"Why? Because she'd die after fighting me?" Yammy grumbled. He was ignored.

"Mayb wem cam tatoo 'pet' om herm." Nnoitra cackled, even if he couldn't talk.

"What?" Several of the Espada asked.

"He said 'Maybe we can tatoo the word 'pet' on her.' I believe." Szayel translated with a hint of a scowl on his face.

Aizen, ignoring the previous comments, continued "So for now we aren't going to give you a tatoo."

"I can live with that." Katsue laughed awkwardly, rubbing the cold sweat from her neck. For a second she thought she was gonna have to try and fight the Espada.

"Well now that that's settled I have another annoucment." Aizen declared, capturing everyone's ears and eyes.

"I am going to take several of you to Karakura town." He said.

"What do you need there?" Harribel asked.

"I need Kisuke Urahara. I need some information on the Hokyo-Ku." Aizen smirked a bit as he thought about his future plans.

"Kisuke Urahara... Kisuke Urahara... Kisuke Urahara..." Katsue kept repeating the name. It sounded familier.

"What? Do you know the guy?" Grimmjow whispered, upon hearing Katsue muttering the name.

"It sounds familier but I can't place my finger on it." Katsue said.

Apperently their conversation wasn't as quiet as they thought because Aizen said "I wouldn't be surprised if you've heard of him. He's well known all over."

Katsue blushed from being caught talking during the meeting. Grimmjow just crossed his arms and avoided any eye contact. Aizen just smiled and continued.

"Anyways, I'll be taking Ulquiorra, Harribel, Grimmjow, and Katsue."

"Random much?" Starkk asked.

"Well I was gonna take Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra, but Nnoitra has a little problem right now." Aizen said, referring to the goo keeping his speech quite messy. "And I want to present the Espada as... well kept."

Nnoitra glared at Grimmjow and Katsue, who now got to go on a mission he could not. The two chuckled and snickered.

"And I must tell you all now, I have high reason to believe we will run into Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Then let's do this." Grimmjow grinned.

"Hn." Ulquiorra said.

"This should be intresting." Harribel added.

"Yes, yes it shall." Aizen smiled.

Katsue just smiled brightly. Not only was she just made an Espada, she was getting to go on a mission.

** Chapter 15 folks! What's in store for the two groups meeting? And remember the twist I warned you about? Well it shall be launched in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 is here! And no, I don't own Bleach.**

"So this is Karakura town..." Katsue mutterred, looking around. The neighborhood was peaceful, sun shining down, not a cloud in the sky. In the distance you could here cars driving and children playing, but there was no one around the Espada at the moment. They were walking down an empty street, searching for their prey.

"I know how we can get him out." Grimmjow smirked darkly. "I'll be back in a bit. With Kurosaki." And with that, he took his leave.

"So now we wait, and Ichigo will be in our clutches." Aizen said, a dark smile playing on his lips.

There were loud sounds and vibrations after Grimmjow left. And Katsue saw something huge in the distance. A huge black creature with a hollow mask that had a long, pointed, nose.

"Menos Grande." Harribel muttered. Katsue looked at her with a questioning look, asking her to explain. So Harribel continued. "That is Menos Grande. A hollow made of hundreds of other hollows. No soul reaper could defeat one by themselves."

"Grimmjow had to make a big scene didn't he." Ulquiorra said.

"At least we know it will capture Ichigo's attention." Aizen threw out there.

In a little bit, Grimmjow came back running. An evil smile spread across his face. He stopped in front of the other Espada, haunched over panting.

"It took a lot of will power not to stop and fight that kid." Grimmjow laughed.

"That's pathetic, if you can't follow orders than you'd be more useless than you are now." Ulquiorra spat.

"I was making a joke!" Grimmjow yelled, getting in Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra didn't even lean back or anything. Instead he just asked "So where is the Trash?"

Just as he said the last word, an orange haired soul reaper ran around the corner. A sword the size of his body in his hand, and a fire of hate in his eyes.

Katsue looked at the boy with large eyes, and blinked. Something about him seemed so familier. But the boy was too focused on Grimmjow to notice the girl.

Suddenly, five other figures came from around the corner. The girl with orange hair and brown eyes with healing powers. The tanned male who had been fighting with Yammy. A very skinny, blue haired boy with glasses. Then a rather short girl with dark hair and indigo eyes. And finally, a girl with very messy white hair, black wolf ears, and amber eyes.

"It seems I'm not the only one with friends." Grimmjow said, looking at Ichigo.

"You're gonna pay for wh-" Ichigo was saying to Grimmjow, until his eyes met a pair of white and silver ones. Until his eyes met the choppy dark hair. Until his eyes met his old friend. His eyes widened and the grip on his sword loosened. His voice was barely above a whisper "Katsue."

The other figures looked at he. She stared back with wide, white doe eyes. They all seemed so familier. Yet they all seemed like total strangers.

All of a sudden, the girl with orange hair ran towards Katsue, arms outspread and a huge smile on her face. Katsue just stood their, rigid, in confusion. The orange haired girl entrapped Katsue, in a huge hug.

"Oh Katsue! I missed you so much! We all did! When Ren told us that you were dead, oh I didn't know what I'd do! I mean who was gonna be my gossip buddy! Well, besides Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru, and my other friends, but still!" The girl prattled on.

"Get off of me! Who are you? How do you know my name?" Katsue demanded, her arms trapped by the tight hug. The other girl stopped talking and let go of Katsue, only to place her hands on the dark haired girl's shoulders. A lost look in those big brown eyes.

"You mean... you don't remember me? Come on Katsue! It's me, Orihime!" The girl cried out.

"Ori...hime?" Katsue repeated the name, now a lost look invaded her eyes.

Then a barrage of things happened at once. All of it so fast and confusing, Katsue's brain processed it, step by step.

First, someone called out 'Soul Strings!'

Second, the girl named Orihime was yanked back by some unseen force.

Third, someone else swung their sword right in front of Katsue, and would of hit Orihime had the girl still been there.

Fourth, Katsue looked up to see Ulquiorra standing in front of her, with his sword in hand.

"Are you that stupid? What if that girl had a sword or some weapon? You'd be good as dead. Not that you already aren't." Ulquiorra sneered as he turned to look at Katsue.

Katsue's head dropped in shame as she apologized. Ulquiorra grunted and turned to face the enemy.

"What was that you used to pull the girl back?" Ulquiorra asked, looking toward the white haired girl.

The white haired girl stepped forward, raising an eyebrow. "I'll admit, I'm a bit impressed by your speed. But that doesn't mean I have enough respect to answer to _you_ about _my_ techniques. At least not until you learn some manners.

"Manners?" Ulquiorra spit the word out with digust.

"Who does this girl think she is?" Grimmjow asked aloud.

"Ren Hisoka Huntoya**[1]. **And before I answer any questions, I'll be polite and ask your name. Otherwise I only answer to a worthy opponent." Ren said. The words she was saying sounded polite, but the way she was saying them made them sound mocking.

"Ren, maybe we shouldn't provoke them..." The blue haired male with glasses warned.

"Uryu." Ren said without looking at him. "Shutup."

Uryu grumbled something and sighed.

"Your friend is right. You shouldn't be so arrogant." Harribel said, stepping forward.

"Neither should you." Rukia glared at the tanned female.

Katsue just stared at the two groups. Even thought she was standing behind Ulquiorra, and Harribel was next to her, she felt like she was standing in the middle of this fight.

"Let's get this chit-chat over with so I can kick some ass." Ichigo interupted everyone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Ryoka Ichigo." A slick haired Aizen stepped forward.

"Aizen." Ichigo growled the name.

"Ichigo wait!" Orihime said. "We can't fight them! What if we accidently hurt Katsue?"

Ichigo looked towards his old comrade, who was looking over the shoulder of the green eyed arrancer in front of her.

"Katsue come on." Ichigo tried to sound demading, but something about his voice wavered. He wanted to sound strong, but the worry in him couldn't help but spill into his voice.

"You sure don't sound so strong now." Grimmjow smirked, gaining a glare from Ichigo.

"Katsue please. You belong with us." Ichigo said.

"She belongs with the ones who have been helping her." Harribel growled.

"You mean the ones who help her after they hurt her!" Ichigo snarled.

"We would never hurt her you idiot!" Harribel snarled back at him.

"Well it's obvious your leader doesn't tell you much!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't you dare speak of Aizen-Sama that way!" Harribel demanded.

"Katsue! Try to remember us! Remember who you were before you became a hollow!" Ichigo steered his words towards Katsue now.

Katsue looked at him. The desperate pleading in his eyes. The teeth gritting together in anticipation. The all-to-familier orange hair. And then it happened.

Bright flashes envoloped her eyes. She was seeing scenes from the past. She was seeing the group in front of her, only she was with them. One memory showed Katsue jumping on Ichigo's back, causing everyone to laugh. Another showed Orihime, Rukia, Ren, and herself outside of the school. Another showed when Rukia was being taken away by Renji and Byakuya. And many more flashed before her eyes, like she was dying, again.

"Orihime. Chad. Uryu. Rukia." Her vision swilveled between each of them as she said their names. She looked at the ground and started listing more names. "Yoruichi. Mr. Urahara. Ururu. Jinta. Tessai. Tatsuki. Kon."

She fell to her hands and knees.

"Katsu-Chan!" Harribel cried out. Ulquiorra stepped out of the way to look at the girl.

Katsue looked up and the orange haired boy and cried out "Ichigo!"

**A/N [1] For any of those intrested in her name, Ren means Water Lilly, Hisoka means Reserved, and Huntoya is just a name I made up (even though it sounds like it might be a real name).**

** Yep! That's chapter 16. Hehehe how are you liking the beginning of the plot twist so far?**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17! Wooo! No I don't own Bleach.**

Ichigo's face lit up. A huge smile covered his face, and his sword fell out of a fighting position.

Katsue got up and launched herself at boy caught her with open arms and spun her around. His face fell into one of pure relief, his heart loosened a bit as he held the girl.

"Yay! She remembers us!" Orihime applauded as she danced around Uryu and Chad. The two other males, and Rukia, sighed in relief and smiled. Ren stood there arms crossed, her face still seemed hard.

"Careful Ichigo. Maybe she's only pretending and she's gonna stab you." Ren smirked as she said it.

Katsue's eyes opened and taveled to Ren. She pushed away from Ichigo lightly, and turned to face the wolf-eared girl. Katsue couldn't help but now realize, Ren had white hair and black wolf ears. And Katsue herself had black hair and white ears... even if her own ears weren't flesh and blood. They were polar oppisites yet they held many similarities.

"Ren." She whispered the name quietly. She realized she hadn't spoken it yet. Suddenly, she launched herself at the girl and shouted "Sister!"

"Sister?" Grimmjow repeated. Harribel looked at him with wide eyes. In response he just shrugged and continued to watch the unfolding scene.

Katsue latched onto her white haired sister, sobbing. "Ren! I remember you! I- I-" She stopped talking and just sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Ren stood there, her eyes wide in confusion. She didn't move for a moment, then, with slow mechanic like moments, Ren hugged Katsue back.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Ever since Katsue died... Ren never smiled. She never showed affection, even when Katsue was with them. So Ichigo knew how much she felt for her sister. But something else caught his eye. The blue haired, green eyed, and female espada seemed realitivly surprised. But Sosuke Aizen, he was... smiling?

Ichigo looked at his face, the jerk was smirking. But why? Aizen just lost a little puppet of his. Why would he be happy?

"Unless he hasn't lost her..." Ichigo thought aloud.

More memories rushed into Katsue's head. Only these were different from the memories before. These memories hurt. Katsue pushed Ren away, surprising the other girl, and she held her head as she fell to her knees.

"Katsue!" Several voices yelled at once. Memories flooded into her head, and they weren't nice. They were of the soul society, when the group had broke in to save Rukia. How they were seperated. How... How she died.

"Katsue!" Ren skidded to her knees in front of Katsue. "Katsue what's wrong?"

Katsue didn't answer. But Ren heard something that sent her off the edge. Aizen chuckled. Ren couldn't believe her ears. She looked up to see Aizen with a smug look on his face.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" Ren demanded.

"It's not what I did." Aizen smirked devilishly. "It's what she thinks you did."

Ren appeared at her feet in an instant, she looked like a wild animal. No, a wild wolf. Her sharp canines making her untransformed teeth look dull in comparison. Her eyes burning a firey amber.

"Howl, Kurai-Suta!**[1]**" Ren roared. Suddenly, her sword became the size of her body. Deep blue reitsu emitted from the sword. The handle was a strange shape, being skinny in the middle but wide on the end. Fur covered the hilt of the sword, and feathers were connected to the hilt by a string of beeds. The blade itself curved at the end.

"Let's not be hasty now." Aizen taunted.

"Ren! Don't do it!" Rukia warned.

"I don't care! I'll kill him!" Ren screamed as she ran forward. Her speed was... unimaiginable. Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Grimmjow all braced themselves with there swords. But it was none of them that got in Ren's way.

Katsue's and Ren's swords pushed at each other. Katsue's sword was long, and compared to Ren's sword, thin. It's hilt had spider-web looking material hanging from it. The black hilt held a purple gem in the center. And the blade itself was fairly normal.

"Katsue! What are you doing? Move!" Ren demanded.

"You will not touch Lord Aizen." Katsue growled.

"Katsue! He's the enemy! He's the reason you died! He used you as a pawn in the soul society! He did it just to get what he wanted!" Ren growled.

"Liar! It's your fault I'm dead! Aizen tried to save me!" Katsue said, tears threatening her eyes.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!" Ren snarled as they both pushed away from each other.

"Oh no..." Chad muttered.

"What is she talking about?" Orihime asked innocently.

"I think he's been messing with her thoughts." Uryu accused.

"I remember now! How we were in soul society, and you all left me to fight Gin!" Katsue scowled and looked at Ren saying the next part "And then, after I was beat... lying on the ground dying, you came up to me. You called me weak and left."

"That never happened." Ren growled.

"Yes it did!" Katsue insisted. Then her face softened as she continued. "And Aizen found me. He tried to save me... but it was too late."

"Oh please! Those lies are pathetic!" Ichigo scowled.

"They aren't lies! But I do question one thing." Katsue declared. She turned around and looked at Aizen sadly "Why didn't you tell me when we first met? You know, about my old life?"

There was a moment of silence as a wind blew through the groups. Finally Aizen answered. "I didn't want to bring up bad memories." He sounded so sweet as he said it.

Before Katsue could say anything, Ichigo yelled "Don't tell me you're going to believe that BS! He's lying through his teeth!"

"He's not lying!" Katsue defended him.

And that's where Ren saw her chance. Katsue wasn't looking at her, and her sword was down. And she took advantage of that.

"Ren don't!" Ichigo yelled as he saw the girl run forward. That caused Katsue to look. But the sight caused her to freeze. The girl was only feet away, with her sword raised, and face emotionless. An orange haired boy following behind her, trying to stop her.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. But even that was too fast for Katsue to react. Ren's sword came down... but not on Katsue.

Ulquiorra stood there, using his own sword to block Ren's. But her sword in it's current state was much more powerful than his untransformed sword. So as Ren's sword pushed down, Ulquiorra's sword came down. And then Katsue saw it happen.

Ren put all her weight into it, and the sword came down on his shoulder. Deep red blood seeped through Ulquiorra's white jacket, although no expression of pain appeared on his face.

"Ulquiorra..." Katsue stood there, breathless. And then realization sunk in, she needed to help him.

"Get ready, Naitomeapurinsesu.**[2]**" Katsue said as she picked up her sword. And she jumped at Ren.

"Ren! Watch out!" Ichigo yelled at amber eyes caught sight of the dark haired girl just in time for her to jump back. Katsue's sword just ripped through empty air.

"Hey carrot top! I think your fight is with me still!" Grimmjow yelled as he came at Ichigo.

"Actually it's with me." Chad said calmly as he stepped in front of Ichigo and punched Grimmjow square in the face.

Rukia and Uryu also came forth to fight.

Aizen was smiling, and then Ichigo stepped in front of him.

"Well it seems the war has begun." Aizen smirked and pulled out his sword.

"And this is where the war will end." Ichigo said, preparing Zangetsu.

** [1] Ren's sword's name is Dark Star in English**

** [2] Katsue's sword's name is Nightmare Princess in English**

** And that is chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18! Okay, who's loving this? Not only do I personally believe this is a good chapter, I love the number 18! **

** Ichigo: And YuYuInuWolf does not own Bleach.**

** Me: Humanah-Humanuh- ICHIGO! (tackles him) Oh my god!**

** Ichigo: Hey! Your the writer, aren't you supposed to be ..you know... not this fangirl level crazy? **

** Me: (stands up) Tch. Just because I'm a writer doesn't mean I'm not a crazy fan-girl. ^^**

** Ichigo: Well...okay! Should we start the chapter now?**

** Me: Yeah that's probably a good idea. Anyway, here we go!**

The fights started and escalated quickly. Orihime on the sidelines, watching worriedly. Chad and Grimmjow fighting hand-on-hand. Uryu and Rukia busied themselves with Harribel. Ren and Ulquiorra fighting, no doubt till one drops. And then Ichigo and Aizen. Katsue could only stare at the huge mess. And it was all about her.

"What do you know, you're not that bad of a fighter." Ren said as her sword clashed with his. Both of there faces only inches apart, seperated by their blades.

"Niether are you. And I'll tell you now, I'm not one to give compliments." Ulquiorra said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting. Too bad you don't have a heart to follow up. Not that it'd make a difference if you did." Ren smirked. They jumped apart and repeated the process of meeting head on.

"So your a human who doesn't believe in heart? How unusual."

"I'm insulted." Ren scoffed playfully. "Do I look like a human." And one of her ears bent down and twitched.

"I suppose not. But what are you then? Not a hollow, and not a human, and you sure don't seem like a soul reaper."

"The last one is right and wrong. I used to be a soul reaper, but I didn't like being ordered around. So I left and became a true ryoka."

"Hmm. And you believe I'm a worthy opponent apparently."

"Why of coarse. Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you. _Only _trying to kill you." Then Ren continued, saying "So who are you? You know my name after all."

"I'll only tell you so you know the name of your killer."

"Killler is such a harsh word. i don't think it fits the occasion. I believe... defeater is the correct word."

"I don't believe that's even a word."

"Well it doesn't matter much, since I won't lose."

"My thoughts exactly." And they continued their fighting.

Uryu made his bow manefest, and Rukia pulled out her sword.

"You're weak. Even if there were 10 of you, you would fail to win this fight." Harribel scowled.

"You'd be surprised how strong we are. And I promise you, we will get Katsue and the Hokyo-Ku back." Rukia threatened through clenched teeth.

"Ladies, are you sure we can't just settle this without violence?" Uryu pleaded.

"I wish we could, but if this is what will stop you, then we must fight." Harribel answered.

"You're damn right." Rukia aggreed. And the fight began. Rukia using her sword, Uryu using his quincy bow, and Harribel using her sword. Then Grimmjow and Chad flew by, Chad blocking attacks from Grimmjow.

"Wow kid, you're one strong human. Too bad I'm stronger." Grimmjow smirked.

"..." Chad, being Chad, didn't reply.

"Hey are you sleep walking or something?"

"No." Chad answered flatly. Grimmjow just didn't bother to respond again. Obviously the kid wasn't a talker, and there was no use in Grimmjow losing his breath. They continued to fight as Aizen and Ichigo continued their talking, Ichigo was itching to fight Aizen, but he wanted some answers first.

"Why do you want Katsue so bad?" The question was the first of many to escape his mouth. But this one ment a lot more to him than any involving the Hokyo-Ku.

"I could ask you the same." Aizen pointed out.

"She's my friend." Ichigo answered the unasked question.

"Well she seems to be very helpful. And some of the Espada have taken a liking to her." Aizen mused.

"I don't care. I will help her back, she's our friend, and I never fail a friend."

"You're being a bit hypocrtical, are you not?" Aizen asked pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snarled.

"You say you'll save her because she is your friend. But she is also friends with some of the Espada. So you'd be taking her away from her friends, the same act your accusing me of."

"We didn't hurt her and feed her lies!"

"True, but she doesn't know that, and she never will." Aizen smiled devilishly.

"I should've helped Ren come after you. And what's with all the smiling? You've spent too much time with Gin."

Aizen didn't reply, only looked away at the other fights. Ren and Ulquiorra were swinging there swords at each other. From a distance, it looked a bit reckless, but it was obvious that both were fighting with precision and skillfulness.

"Getting tired yet?" Ren asked with a devious grin.

"Don't ask such stupid questions." Ulquiorra answered.

"Hmm. You really are an intelectual."

"With that sort of vocabulary you maybe also."

"You don't have to humor me by talking."

Ulquiorra realized something when she said that. He never felt an intrest in talking to anyone, especially not the girl he was fighting now. And something did seem suspicious, why was she smirking when she said he didn't need to talk? Almost like she knew... But if she had done something, he wouldn't let her know it had any effect on him. "Hn. I never said I was. How do you know I'm just not bored."

"Really? I guess I'm not as strong as I thought. I thought I would be a little more of a challenge." She sighed as she pushed her sword harder.

Okay, now she was really irritating Ulquiorra. She was acting as if she knew something that he didn't. And that irked him to no ends.

Ren was having fun. The man's irritation was clear, even if not in his eyes, his mouth opened a bit, thus revealing his clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry am I annoying you?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow and the corner of her lips tugging upward.

"Not one bit." Ulquiorra growled.

Katsue couldn't help but focus more on Ren and Ulquiorra than anyone else. Something was very strange. From her memories, Katsue could remember that Ren smiled very rarely, and when ever she head someone got hurt. And right now the white haired girl always had at least a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Something is very wrong here." Katsue said. She shut her eyes and tried blocking out all her other senses. After hard concentration, she could no longer hear the weapons clashing, no longer smell the blood from the few wounds inflicted, feel the vibrations of when a sword or fist or bow missed it's target and hit the ground. She was out of her senses.

And that's how she realized it. She could see now why Ren was smiling. It was like Katsue had her vision back, only everything was in shades of black and gray. Except for everybody's reitsu. Everyone fighting had some sort of colorful energy surrounding them. But the energy was somewhere else to. There were multicolored lines the curved and bent and twisted around Ulquiorra and his sword.

_'Soul strings_.' Katsue thought as she looked at the colorful strings, all wrapped around Ulquiorrra and his sword. Her senses rushed back to her just in time for Katsue to here her sister speak.

"It's time to end this." Ren smiled, something glinting in her eye. Ulquiorra was a bit confused, but he prepared his sword anyway.

"No sword can help you now." Ren chuckled darkly. She took one hand away from her sword and held it in front of her. "Soul Strings; Puppet of Darkness!"

Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt all his limbs and musceles go loose. His sword fell from his hand and he followed in suit.

Everyone stopped their fighting and looked towards the collapsed Espada and white haired ryoka girl.

"And now you'll learn how to play my game." Ren said as she moved her hand and fingers in an intricate pattern. Ulquiorra stood up straight, picking his sword up with him.

"What is happening to me?" He wondered aloud. Ren laughed darkly.

"I thought the name was pretty self explainitory. Soul _Strings_; _Puppet_ of Darkness." Ren said as she moved her fingers more. Ulquiorra started walking towards Ren, his sword in his sheath.

"How the hell...?" Grimmjow said with wide eyes. And all the Espada, including Aizen's, eyes widened at the next sight. Ulquiorra got down on one knee and bowed, even his own eyes widened at the sight.

"Ulquiorra..." Katsue bit her bottom lip as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. It hurt to see Ulquiorra like that. She could see he was struggling to regain control of his body again, but he was failing.

"It seems I truley have won." Ren said as she lifted Ulquiorra's head up with the tip of her sword. She herself croutched down and looked him in the eyes. "My, you really do have gorgeous eyes. Maybe I'll have to take them once I kill you."

"Oh no." Rukia said, becoming aware of what was happening. Orihime gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"This can't be good." Chad said. Grimmjow looked at him and asked;

"I don't get it, what's going on here!" So it was more like a demand. Chad didn't seem to mind. He just grunted before he answered.

"I'm assuming you've already seen Katsue's other personality. Even if it doesn't usually happen, her sister also acquired the trait. Katsue's personality's vary from the kind innocent girl she usually is, and turns into the cocky fighter side. Where as Ren is usually devoid of emotions and feelings, she turns into a sort of...sadistic fighter." Chad explained.

"Wow. I didn't think you were capable of talking that much." Grimmjow snorted, but then he looked back at Ren. "In other words I figure you're saying she turns into a psycho."

Katsue, upon hearing Chad and Grimmjow, answered to the blue haired arrancer "Pretty much."

"And the remenents of your hollow mask," Ren inspected the half helmet on Ulquiorra's head. " that will also be a lovely piece. You know what, I think I'll just decapitate you and keep your whole head."

Ulquiorra only replied with a cold glare, which sent her into a psychotic laughing fit. After regaining air in her lungs, Ren stood and held her sword to Ulquiorra's neck. She smiled as she mused "Don't worry. I mean it when I say I'll make it quick."

Just then, a sword came down between Ulquiorra and Ren.

As it was only feet above the ground where Ren was croutching, the white haired wolf girl did a backwards somersault, just barely missing the blade as it slammed into the ground.

"You will stay away from him!" Katsue snarled as she pulled her sword from the ground.

** Yes! Like I said, I personally LOVE this chapter. **

** Ichigo: Wow this was intense!**

** Me: Yes-sir-ee**

** Ichigo: So Ren is a complete psycho... I knew it!**

** Ren: Shut it Carrot-Top.**

** Ichigo: How the hell did you get here?**

** Ren: Your so stupid.**

** Ichigo: You could learn some nicer manners.**

** Orihime: Ichigo! Be nice to her! How would you feel if your sister was taken in and practicly brainwashed by a bunch of super powerful hollows? It's no wonder she's so miserable.**

** Ren: Gee. Thanks Orihime that made me feel loads better... -_-**

** Orihime: Oh Ren I'm so-**

** Me: ANYWAY! See you guys next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter Nineteen! Sorry for not updating in acouple of days. You should now, I'm not gonna be able to update for the next few days, but I'll be writing. Well anyhow, the only bleach I own is clorox. Not the anime/manga.**

"Well someone's feeling bold." Ren mused as Katsue growled.

"I repeat You. Will not. Touch him." Katsue warned.

"Or what?" Ren spat. "You'll swing your little sword at me? I'm terrified."

"No. I'll use bankai." Katsue threatened. A couple gasp escaped the groups.

"And that should scare me? I know what your Bankai is, and it can't effect me." Ren sneered.

"Oh yes it can. I know your fear, and even if I didn't, I'd still defeat you." Katsue snarled.

"Then let us begin." Ren declared, drawing her sword again.

"I'll- I'll give you one last chance Ren. Walk away now and I won't hurt you." Katsue made her mistake there. Her voice faltered at the beginning. And that caused Ren to smile sadisticly.

"Oh. Little Kat doesn't want to hurt her sister." Ren teased in a baby voice. And her voice returned to normal as she said "Sorry, but this doll is mine. At least his head is."

"You will not refer to him that way!" Katsue demanded. Ulquiorra looked up at the girl in front of him. He could move now, it seems Katsue had broken the strings. Why was she defending him this way.

"Too late. Now let's fight." Ren laughed manicaly.

"Fine then!" Katsue shouted. "Cry Naitomeapurinsesu! Unleash your dark tears into this world and bleed out the fears of my opponent."

From Katsue's sword, blackness seemed to seep from the blade of her sword. It spread on the ground, until it formed a circle around everyone. Suddenly, walls shot up and formed a dome, like Kaname Toussen's bankai.

"So this is her bankai." Aizen observed.

"Where are we?" Grimmjow wondered.

"This is the realm of Nightmares, any person who has ever been cut by Naitomeapurinsesu, their fears have been acknowledged and absorbed. And Ren, you've been cut long ago." Katsue reminded her.

"Yeah yeah yeah I've heard it before." Ren sighed. "Are you ready or not, I want to get his head and make a new puppet for myself. Or maybe I'll make him an art project. Use his blood as paint and what not." She giggled like a school girl "It'll be so fun."

"You're sick!" Katsue roared. "That's it Ren. Here I will let your nightmare destroy you mentally. And then I will kill you! Naitomeaatakku (Nightmare Attack)!"

Katsue swung her sword. The shadows seemed to ripple around the blade, and then around Ren. Ren's eyes widened, no smile on her face, fear covering her face.

The amber eyed girl screamed in terror, and dropped to the ground. Her screams not stopping as she held her head and pleaded for help.

"I don't see anything." Orihime said.

"That's because it's not your fear." Rukia said. She continued with "Katsue's Bankai shows it's opponent there worst fear attacking them. It destroys them mentally and sends them into a form of psychosis. While Katsue may simply kill them in reality."

"How frightning! But we must help Ren! We can't let them kill each other!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo realized the same thing. Suddenly, the carrot top ran forward. But as he came within about 30 feet of the two girls, some invisible force stopped him.

Katsue turned to look at him. She coldly stated "No one shall interfere now." And with that she started walking towards her helpless sister.

"Say goodbye, Ren!" Katsue yelled as she threw her sword down. She had shut her eyes, to avoid getting blood in them. But nothing happened. Katsue opened her eyes in surprise, only to see Ren wasn't in the spot she had been. "But..."

"Don't think you'll get rid of me that easy." A voice whispered next to her ear. Katsue was about to turn, but she was put in a headlock, rendered helpless. She dropped her sword to try and pull the strangling arms away, but she failed.

"But ... you were... I saw you...?" Katsue sputtered.

"It's called acting, sister dearest. Just like how I acted I didn't care when you were found dead. Just like how I acted like I didn't enjoy the funny things you did. And just like how I'll pretend to not care that you're gone for good after I kill you. But then again, maybe I don't feel anything." Ren whispered.

"But how did you negate the attack? There's nothing that should've stopped it." Katsue asked as her sister's grip tightened.

"The answer is simple." Ren said, so everyone could here. "I don't have a fear." She laughed so much that her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She truley was going psycho.

"But everyone has a fear! It's impossible not too..." Katsue's voice died off.

"Katsue you should know by now, I've cleansed myself of those weights called emotion. And fear was with them as I banished them from myself. Now Goodbye, Katsue. I might miss you. I guess I won't know until you're dead."

"Ren don't!" Ichigo screamed, but Ren was in her own little psychopathic world where she could only hear herself and Katsue.

"Any last words?" Ren asked.

"Only one request." Katsue answered, dark circles starting to invade her vision.

"Which is?"

"Leave Ulquiorra alone." Her vision dissolved into more blackness.

"Ooh. Sorry, request denied. Goodbye, Katsue!" Ren bid her farewell, around the laughs escaping her mouth.

Katsue's vision completley dissapeared. But her sense of touch hadn't. She felt something warm on her back. Gooey and sticky and warm, although it had a cold tough to it. And she fell, even though she was blind, she had put her arms out to avoid hitting the ground. And her vision slowly came back.

Katsue looked up to see Ren looming over her. No, Ren's feet were off the ground, and her head was hanging down, and she had a pale hand sticking out of her chest. Katsue scrambled to her feet, and she saw him.

Ulquiorra used his hand to impale Ren through the chest. Katsue tilted Ren's head up. Blood making a stream from her mouth. And blood seeping from her eyes.

"Look who's the puppet now." Ulquiorra said, pulling his hand away and watching the corpse fall to the ground.

**Ooh. I think this was my most gruesome chapter yet. Yeah its a viscious chapter. But you have to admit, it was a good fight...or attempted fight.**


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20! Wahahaha(as Don Kunoji would laugh)! Thanks for being patient with me, didn't have internet the past few days. And also, I had a chapter 20 before, but for certain reasons I took it away and changed it, like, IMPORTANT changes, so you might wanna double check to make sure this isn't the chapter 20 you've already read. No I don't own Bleach.**

"Ren!" Ichigo screamed along with Orihime.

Katsue looked at the girls corpse. She couldn't help but feel a pang of regret and sadness in her. But it washed away quickly as she remembered what her sister had in store for Ulquiorra. The girl found her way to Harribel's side, suddenly pain and tiredness soaked up her body. She wanted to lay down and sleep. She wanted to sleep so long she could forget this encounter.

"And just to make sure she doesn't stay dead-" Ulquiorra didn't finish his sentence. Instead he just raised his sword, prepared to take Ren's head off.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo screamed as he Ulquiorra went to swing.

_'Clash' _was the noise that was made as Ulquiorra's sword and Ichigo's met.

"Fool." Ulquiorra called him. "You're risking your life to save a dead body."

"Shut up!" Ichigo demanded as she pushed Ulquiorra back.

"Why doesn't this moron give up?" Grimmjow snorted as he watched the beginning fight of Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"Because he cares to much." Katsue answered tiredly.

Orihime watched, her hands clasped together as she watched Ichigo and the arrancer fighting. _'Oh Ichigo_,' she pleaded mentally. _'please stay alive_.'

Orihime looked over at the white haired corpse. The pure white hair beginning to become stained in the pool of blood around the body. She wanted to cry, she didn't want to see Ichigo end up that way.

"Why do you care for her so much? Were you two lovers?" Ulquiorra inquired.

The last part took Ichigo off guard for a moment. Then he scowled and said "What? Ew. No. Ren's sadistic, heartless, cold, not a good girlfriend." Ichigo said.

"Then why could you possibly feel so angry about her dying." Ulquiorra said, referring to how Ichigo described her.

"Because, adding to her other traits, she's loyal, protective, caring if needed, and she's my friend." Ichigo said. "And since I'm her friend, I know that she'd want revenge, and I'm gonna give it to her."

"if you two are such good _friends_," Ulquiorra spit the word out like it was acid. "then you can die with her."

"Tch." Ichigo replied as they kept fighting. After a few minutes, it was starting to look like the match was in Ulquiorra's favor.

"I don't get it!" Orihime declared. "Ichigo was so strong earlier! How is he being beat now?"

"That's precisly it, Orihime." Uryu said. "Ichigo just fought off a Menos Grande no more than a couple of hours ago. There's no way he could still be as strong as he was."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Orihime asked, worried.

"He wouldn't accept help." Rukia pointed out.

"Rukia's right. Ichigo's pride and want to protect us, is to big to let us be put in more danger." Chad added.

And then it happened. Ichigo flew backwards from the force of the blow the fourth Espada delt. The orange-haired hero flew back and hit a brick wall, hard. He went to stand again, but he only collapsed again.

"And now you will die." Ulquiorra annouced as he pointed at Ichigo, ready to use his Cero.

"I can't watch." Orihime cried out and buried her face in her hands.

His cero was released. Katsue looked away, and clenched her teeth together. She felt sick to her stomach. Even if Ichigo had been one of those who abandoned her, it hurt. None of the Espada could see her face as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't want this to happen, it hurt to much.

Her nightmare was coming true, losing her friend.

'He's not my friend!' She barked at herself mentally. 'He left me to die! And I'll return the favor! What I want doesn't matter! It's what I need to do!'

'But is that following your heart?' An unknown voice asked in Katsue's head, and it wasn't hers. Katsue opened her eyes to that she was somewhere else. There was nothing there, it was all black.

"Who's there?" Katsue asked hesitantly.

"Katsue, it's me." A voice replied. Katsue looked to see a blue haired girl perched on Naitomeapurinsesu. The girl looked about Katsue's age, very pretty, dressed in a black and white Kimono.

"Naitomeapurinsesu." Katsue said the spirit's name. The spirit nodded and looked at Katsue with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want Ichigo to die?" The spirit asked like it was the most casually question in the world. Katsue's eyes widened, she hadn't expected Naitomeapurinsesu to just ask like that. "Well, do you?"

"I- I-" Katsue stuttered.

"There's no wrong answer." The spirit reminded her.

Katsue gulped and she knew her answer.

Suddenly, everything rushed back. Dust and debrie was in the air because of Ulquiorra's cero. Once it cleared, Ichigo's fate would be revealed. And then the unbelievable happened. Ichigo stood up, unscathed from the blast.

"What the hell, I didn't know Bat-Boy was that weak!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Silence, useless Trash." Ulquiorra growled back.

"Ichigo, our best bet right now is to retreat while we can." Uryu said. Ichigo was about to protest, but then he looked at the corpse lying in a pool of blood. He wanted revenge, but he also wanted his friends to make it out of here safely. He just nodded.

Rukia used some thingy-mabobber Urahara gave them that could open portals back to his shop. It started off small, but it grew bigger at a steady pace.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Grimmjow roared as he got ready to run after them. But Aizen put his arm out to stop him.

"Get the orange haired girl." He ordered.

"Why?" Grimmjow grunted.

"If what Ulquiorra told me is right, she'll be useful." Aizen said, his eyes told Grimmjow that he should just do as told. It was only after Grimmjow cursed a bit, did he run and grab Orihime.

"Hey!" Orihime shouted as grimmjow threw her over his shoulder. Grimmjow ran back to Aizen who was opening a garganta.

Ichigo, upon hearing Orihime scream, turned to see the 6th Espada making off with her. And he was about to take off after them, if Ulquiorra hadn't knocked him off his feet.

"You aren't nearly as strong as you were before. Why is that? Is it almost dying that has weakened you?" He asked. Ichigo became furious and was about to pull out his sword, if Grimmjow's yelling hadn't taken Ulquiorra away.

"Hey Bat-boy! Hurry the hell up we're leaving!" Grimmjow snarled as he jumped in the Garganta. Ulquiorra, completley ignoring Ichigo, turned and dissapeared into the portal.

"No!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped at the closing rip in the space-time continuim. But it was too late, so he only smashed into a wall, headfirst. Rukia, Chad, and Uryu ran up to him. He was lying on the ground, blood dripping from his new forehead wound, and he stared at the sky. All he could do was mutter to himself "I was too weak. I could of at least saved Orihime, but I got distracted. How could I do that? Now two of them are gone..."

"Ichigo it wasn't your fault." Uryu tried to convince him. But Ichigo just jumped up and started screaming.

"How would you know Uryu! You guys were already in the portal, I know you didn't have the chance! But _I_ did! And I let it go! Now two of them are gone!"

"Ichigo shutup!" Rukia yelled at him. "We had to save Katsue anyway! So now our trip will only be with more purpose! So stop whining and let's go!"

"You don't get it!" Ichigo shouted back at her. "I'm not worried about Katsue, she obviously isn't being mistreated there, as far as she knows. But Orihime could be in serious trouble! I know we'll get there, but what if you don't get there _soon enough_?"

"Well we're gonna go anyway!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo just gritted his teeth and nodded.

** Like I said at the beginning, this is the new chapter 20. The old chapter 20 was where Ren survived. And I had second thoughts on the idea and character, and reviews only confirmed my thoughts, so I changed it. Sorry if what I'm saying doesn't make sense, I'm very confusing. Anyway, see you for chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21

** Hey guys, I've been thinking about the story. And lately something felt wrong about it, and with a couple reviews I realized what it was. So you should know, I'VE REDONE CHAPTER 20! Please go back and reread it if you haven't seen them already! If this chapter is up that means I have already removed it and redone it! Kay thought you'll should know that.**

"What the hell? Another woman!" Nnoitra complained as Grimmjow walked into the Headquarters with Orihime on his shoulder.

"I ordered him to bring her." Aizen stepped in before a fight could break out. Katsue slid away from the group, she still felt tired from before. She slinked down the hall, unnoticed by any of her commrades. As she made her way to her quarters, her brain worked harder and fuzzed out more. S

She opened her door, to be greeted by a the familier damp smell and coolness. It was refreshing to her, after all the previous events, the chill of the room was very nice to her pounding head. The addrenaline running through her blood, only to cause a pulse of pain.

Katsue threw herself on her bed, only to regret it when it caused more waves of pain to pulsate through her. The dark haired girl moved slowly, starting to rub her temples delicately.

"Why does it hurt?" She asked herself, not referring to the pain in her head, but in her chest. It shouldn't bother her that she left the one's who were willing to abandon her.

"You know why." Naitomeapurinsesu's voice echoed in her head.

"Yes but I shouldn't think that!" Katsue protested.

"Katsue, you can not deny your heart. When it tells you something, you must believe it." The spirit's voice declared.

"But I-" Katsue began.

"Katsue, you had made your decision, think about it. Goodbye." And Naitomeapurinsesu's energy dissapeared before Katsue could respond.

"But I'm confused." Katsue complained to herself.

_**Urahara's Shop**_

"Guys I'm sure of it!" Ichigo insisted.

"But Ichigo," Uryu started. "why? Katsue believed them, how can you believe she saved you?"

"I'm telling you, when that cero was coming at me, something beat it to me. And whatever it was, it made a sheild. And it felt like Katsue."

"Do you think she did it?" Chad asked, looking at Orihime since Uryu and Ichigo's answers were fairly obvious.

"Well...I don't know. I mean, I can't believe she let that happen to" Orihime choked back a sob as she said "Ren. But who knows?"

"Do you think she may have done it subconciously?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke. He seemed to ponder this for a minute before answering.

"No. That was some very strong cero unleashed at Ichigo. Someone would of had to try to save him." Urahara concluded. "Katsue's heart is strong, but a subconcious act like that would need concentration, more than Katsue could have given without meaning to."

"Ha! So as you can see, Katsue is starting to remember us." Ichigo declared.

"Ichigo, as much as I want to believe that, how do we even know it was Katsue? How do we know it wasn't something else? Like a new move your Zanpakto used." Uryu said.

"Say what you want, I know what I felt. And it was definatly Katsue's energy." Ichigo said, being his usual stubborn self.

"So that means she's remembering us!" Orihime cheered.

Uryu sighed, and added quietl "Hopefully."

_**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches HQ**_

Ulquiorra opened the door to the girl's room and slid in soundlessly. He saw her, with her eyes closed, resting on her bed. She looked so... calm. He stood there and stared silently.

Katsue, felt something piercing through her peacful slumber, and so she awoke. As soon as her eyes made out a blurry figure by her bedside, she went into attack mode. In a fluid moment she was on her feet, about to pull of one of the rings on her fingers. And she would've if her fellow Espada hadn't grabbed her wrist.

"Oh, Ulquiorra." Katsue said, all her muscels loosened instantly, and she sighed. She didn't look frightening in the least, opposed to only a few seconds ago when it looked like she could have decapitated an intruder. "You scared me, I thought you were an intruder."

"Well if I was, you would have been dead. I was waiting in here for a while." He said coldly, as he released her wrist.

"You mean... you've been watching me sleep?" Katsue asked a bit awkwardly. Ulquiorra simply nodded and Katsue's shoulders slumped and she seemed to pout a bit. "I'm really that bad at sensing people coming in!" She complained, missing the point where most girls would be creeped out because of Ulquiorra's watch.

"It only means you'll have to work on it." Ulquiorra muttered, looking away and crossing his arms impatiently. Katsue lifted her head, a bit awestruck, at what Ulquiorra said.

"What did you just say?" She asked, still bewildered by his statement.

"I needn't repeat myself because you clearly heard me. So what's so amazing about it?" He growled.

"Well," Katsue blinked her big doe eyes, "You said something encouraging."

Ulquiorra blinked for a minute, thinking over what he had said to her. "How was that encouraging?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's encouragement. But usually you'd insult me, but that sounded like you were telling me I could do it." Katsue explained and a smile grew on her face.

Ulquiorra was a bit shocked himself. Why had he said that? What could of possibly made him want to encourage her?

"I have something else to talk to you about." Ulquiorra declared, cutting off the previous subject. The younger Espada girl knew better than to try and bring the old subject back, so she just nodded. "When Ren tried to kill me, why did you save me?"

"I- I- I don't know..." Her voice died off after the stutter.

"Are you just as possesive as your sister was? Am I just some kind of doll to you?" Ulquiorra questioned.

Katsue's eyes widened in disbelief, and a bit of anger shot through her. "Of coarse not! I am nothing like my sister! And you mean more to me than that!" Her eyes widened and she blushed from the last statement. It sounded like she really cared for him.. which in a way she did! But she didn't know what kind of way.

"And why should I mean anything to you?" He asked coldly.

"Because. You saved me. And you're my family. I will protect my family, my true family." Katsue answered as if she knew he'd ask, or as if it was simply that and nothing more.

"How pathetic that you look to us for the comfort of a family."Ulquiorra sneered and he turned to leave. A small smile only appeared on Katsue's face. A sad smile though.

"Ulquiorra," Katsue said, and he turned around. When he did, he was met by something he wasn't expecting. Katsue put her arms around him, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He made a silent gasp at this, surprise creeping on his face a bit. For a moment, all he could do was look down at the girl who was hugging him.

"Wh- What are you doing?" He demanded, as he pushed her off.

"You said family was pathetic. I thought you needed something to make you feel better." She smiled again, with the same sad smile. Ulquiorra just turned his back to her and stormed from her room. Anger burning in his emerald eyes as he stalked down the hall, past Harribel and Starkk, who had moved out of his path.

Once Ulquiorra was out of ear shot, Starkk said "I wonder what that was about."

"I wonder." Harribel said, immediatly thinking of Katsue.

**Chapter 21 for ya folks! Yeah, and you guys should also know, I'm going back to school, so I'm trying not to let this story fall behind, buit please be patient with me! Kay, so see you guys next time, please read and review, I still don't own Bleach, Later!**


	22. Chapter 22

** Chapter 22! Hey guys, I live on the east coast, and Im sure you've all heard about the hurricane coming our way, if you haven't, now you have. So if I don't update for a while, that's because I lost power, yeah I thought you should know that. Anyway, I don't own Bleach.**

"Katsue?" Harribel called the girl's name as she entered the girl's room.

"Hello Harri!" Katsue chirped, and sat up on her bed.

"Should I ask what happened to Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"Oh, him." Katsue said, furrowing her brow until she just shrugged and said "I think he was just in a bit of a bad mood."

"That's not surprising." Starkk said from the door way.

"Hey Starkk." Katsue greeted.

"Hello Katsue." He smiled.

Harribel couldn't help but feel happy, her two best friends got along well, they all lived together, it was nice. And she wouldn't let anyone take that from her, especially not some ryoka like Ichigo.

"What we having a party or something?" Grimmjow joked as he stopped in front of the room.

"Hi Grimm-Kitty!" Katsue chuckled as she waved.

He just sighed, and with a small smile said "Hey KittyKat."

Starkk and Harribel gasped.

"Did you..." Harribel started.

Starkk continued "Let her call you..."

And in unison, they said "Call you Grimm-Kitty?"

"Shut up!" He barked at them. "She wouldn't stop calling me that once, and besides I don't mind it when she says it that much... It sounds..."

"Cute." Katsue offered the word with a smile.

"Yeah.."Grimmjow said without really thinking about it. And then his brain registered what she said "Wait. NO! NOT CUTE! It just isn't as annoying."

"Wow." Starkk muttered. "I think Katsue is magic."

"Yes. She has the power to make people love her because she's so adorable." Harribel laughed.

"Oh come on. I mean, not everyone here likes me." Katsue said, trying to be modest as she turned pink.

"You got that right!" Nnoitra yelled, from somewhere farther down the hall. Grimmjow growled and glared somewhere down the hall, then he looked back to the other three Espada.

"I'll be right back." He declared, and he ran down the hall. Katsue looked a bit confused, while Harribel shook her head and Starkk smiled. Then shouting filled the hall.

"WHAT WAS THAT, SPOON-BOY!" Grimmjow's voice echoed down the hall. A ruckus began, and most of Las Noches could probably here it.

"YOU HEARD ME, GRIMM-KITTY!" Nnoitra mocked.

"THAT'S IT!" Grimmjow yelled.

Silence.

"Uhhh...isn't Grimmjow the 6th Espada?" Katsue asked.

"Yes." Starkk answered.

"And Nnoitra's the 5th?" Harribel nodded.

"So does that mean Grimmjow isn't gonna win?" Katsue asked.

"I wouldn't say that. Grimmjow can be very... strong when he needs to be." Harribel said.

The the blue haired Espada appeared in front of the door again, panting.

"I'm back." He announced, his voice raspy a bit, probably from yelling. Katsue blinked for a minute, then smiled widley, knowing who won the fight.

"GRIMMJOW! GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!" Nnoitra shouted.

"You tied him up?" Katsue asked.

"Grimmjow smirked deviously and said "You could say that."

And then Nnoitra hopped by the door. He was in a pretzel shape, literally. Grimmjow had taken the man, tied and twisted it into a pretzel shapte, and left him to hope around.

Katsue looked at the angered 5th Espada with disbelieving eyes, mouth agape. And then she fell back on her bed, laughing so hard she cried.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! That's so, so, so HILARIOUS!" She laughed as she kicked her legs in the air. Harribel and Starkk looked very pleased and amused at Nnoitra's problem, and Grimmjow grinned like a madman.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Nnoitra tried to comand them, but they didn't listen. Not like they would have anyway. And then the pretzel man hopped off.

_**Soul Society**_

Toshiro sat at his desk, filing paperwork. He wasn't in much of a good mood, doing paperwork for 7 hours, 58 minutes, and 12 seconds could do that to a person.

"Captain Hitsugaya." A voice called as the door to his room slid open.

"What is it now, Matsumoto?" Toshiro growled at Rangiku, without looking up, expecting her start talking to him about something that would bother him to no ends. She didn't answer. He became annoyed at the silence and he looked up and growled "I said what!"

But then he looked at Rangiku. She had her head down, small sniffles escaping from her. His eyes widened for a minute, what had caused Matsumoto to cry?

"Rangiku...what happened?" He asked softly now. Rangiku looked up, with a tear stained face.

"It's ex-liutenet Huhntoya." She said, trying to make sure her voice didn't crack. But she failed and more tears came. Toshiro was at his feet immediatly and he walked up to is liutenent.

"Ren? What's wrong with her?" The captain asked a bit desperatly, he didn't like being kept in suspense.

"She's- She's dead, Toshiro. Ren was killed." And Matsumoto broke into a million tears. She hugged Toshiro in sadness, her tears not ending. But Toshiro wasn't aware of any of this, his mind was somewhere else.

_'Ren, dead? No way. It shouldn't have happened, it couldn't have. Wait if she's dead, what about...' _And his eyes grew even wider.

Toshiro gripped Matsumoto's shoulders, pushed her back, and looked her in the eye.

"Rangiku, if Ren is dead, what about Katsue? Where is she? Is she okay?"

Rangiku only sniffled and looked at Hitsugaya through blurry eyes.

"Captain. She's been brainwashed by Aizen. She's working with the Espada." More tears and more zoning out.

"It. Can't. Be."

** Chapter 22 my friends! Remember I may lose power, so I apologize for no updates if they don't come. Anyway, please read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

** Hey! Long time no update! I think I explained what happened, well Im ok, the power was shoty for a while... and I wasn't sure what to do for a chapter. I read through my last chapter, and realized how many mistakes there was. So I want to apologize for that, I was in a rush to get it up. Anyway, I don't own Bleach, only the bleach currently in my hair. **

"Katsue, I have a mission for you." Aizen announced. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, surprised at the spontaneous declaration.

"Really?" Katsue asked, a bit dumbfounded. She was fairly surprised. After that last mission, she's going on another so soon?

"Who will accompany her?" Harribel asked immediatly.

"No one." Aizen answered Harribel, while smiling at Katsue.

"I'm going alone?" Katsue had to make sure she was hearing this correctly. After all, she had been on two missions so far, both she was being watched by other Espada. Now she was going in alone. She thought about this, and concluded it must be a fairly pointless mission. Like a test. Yes that made sense, Aizen was simply testing her.

"That's what he said." Arruruerie sneered.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Grimmjow demanded, being impatient as ever.

"Well kitty boy, it seems you're impatient to get out of here. You have more yarn to play with?" Nnoitra mocked.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. And then he started yelling. "WELL FOR SOMEONE WHO'S SO DAMN SEXIST, YOU SURE LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU FURBALL!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GET YOUR PEG LEG AND PARROT TO MATCH YOUR STUPID EYE PATCH?" Even though it sounded like a joke, Grimmjow sounded very peeved as he yelled across the table.

All the other Espada just sweat-dropped and looked down. Except for Yammy of course, who acted like a little kid in a candy store as he smiled and watched them fight.

"ANYWAY-" Aizen yelled, interupting the two. Everyone looked at him. He seemed to think for a moment. "Well I'm not gonna send you on the mission for a while. So for now I want you to go watch the girl with Ulquiorra."

Katsue was a bit dissapointed. She had gotten excited to go on a mission, nervous, but excited none the less. But now she had to go down to where Ulquiorra was, and watch some boring human. She nodded and took her leave, going to the fifth tower.

After she left the room, Starkk looked at Aizen.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked, his eyes drooping a bit, for he had missed one of his naps while running a few _errands_ for Aizen.

"Of course." Aizen answered shortly, understanding Starkk's point immediatly.

"So you don't think her speaking with that girl will mess with your control?" Starkk asked skeptically. Sometimes Aizen's arrogance bugged him to no ends.

"No. And even if she does. I am the spider. I can simply weave another trap for her to get caught in." Aizen answered. Several of the Espada in the room were listening to the not-so-private conversation.

Upon hearing Aizen's last statement, Harribel twitched, the way he said it bothered her. He made it sound like Katsue was nothing more than a bug. Nothing more than a worthless doll. A kind doll with raven hair, big white and silver eyes, and one with a heart in it's wooden frame. But it meant nothing to Aizen in the least, this doll. While it was much more to Harribel, it was Katsue, a sweet girl who got mixed into something that she shouldn't have.

Grimmjow also heard the words Aizen said. Like Harribel, it had a negative effect on him. He didn't like how Aizen said that. Aizen made it sound like Katsue was stupid, which she wasn't.

Nnoitra also heard, and a big creepy smile crawled onto his thin face.

Starkk's eyes narrowed by no more than a tenth of a centimeter when Aizen said that.

** Fifth Tower Dungeon**

Katsue walked through the garganta she had been taught to open. The fifth tower was very dark. Pale moonlight streaming in throught the huge window placed high up. Ulquiorra sat there, just watching the girl who sat on her bed, balling her eyes out. The emerald eyes looked towards the girl who appeared from the shadowss and approached him.

She just waved, only for Ulquiorra to ignore it, and she sat down on the floor. Orihime looked up and saw her old friend.

"Katsue!" Orihime shouted as she ran as far as the bars allowed her. The dark haired girl only ignored her. Didn't even spare a glance at her. "Katsue please!"

No reaction. And that sent Orihime back to her bed after begging some more for Katsue to understand. But she realized her efforts were futile and that her old friend wasn't going to respond.

"Since you're here. I have more questions." Ulquiorra informed the girl who sat with her legs crossed.

"Okay." Katsue gestured for him to continue.

"Ren. How was I forced to the ground by her puppet strings. I am stronger than you, and I should have been stronger than her. Yet her powers couldn't affect you, but they did me."

"It's kind of complicated. Well not really. See... Ren's a-" she stopped and corrected herself." was a true puppet master. The strings she used, they're made of soul. Her prey's soul and her soul intertwined."

"And she could also take some of the spirit energy from those around her. Frankly, as long as other people are around, she won't run out of power. It didn't work on me because I knew how to keep my energy."

"So," Ulquiorra processed it all. "she used my own power against me..."

"Exactly. But the puppet master is gone, dust in the wind, as my sister would say herself; _The curtain has closed_."

Ulquiorra stood there. Orihime had been listening, and only burst into more tears on hearing Ren's name.

"My sister..." Katsue said, looking for the right words. "She was always dead. She was emotionless. She was-'

"Katsue you know that's a lie!" Orihime broke off Katsue's words and interupted with her scolding. "You know your sister loved you! And you-"

Only now Katsue spoke. "My sister was nothing to me."

***Curtain closes* And that's all for now my friends! Hoped you enjoyed it! Remember, I'm back at school now, so go easy on my updating time! And just so you know. I am currently working on a one-shot, it's based off this story. It's not that you must read it or anything, but I'd appreciate if you did ^^. It's about Ren and Katsue when they lived in Soul Society. Well see you soon!**

** P.S. If any of you have any idea's for the story, my ears are open! I can't garuntee them, but I'll definatly hear you out!**


	24. Chapter 24

** Chapter 24! I hope everyones okay after that hurricane if it affected you by the way... But remember that one-shot I was telling you about? Yep, it's done. And if you're one of those people who likes to review a story on the last chapter or something that's fine, but I'd really appreciate it if you commented on the one shot (if you read it). And by the way, I'm not sure when this is coming to an end, but I know for the final chapter what I'm gonna do. It's gonna be a Q and A! So start sending in your questions! They can involve anything about the story! Finally, I don't own Bleach.**

It had only been a few days since they had captured Orihime, and only a few days since Aizen had told Katsue he had a mission for her soon. And each day, Katsue would wait anxiously, but Aizen hadn't gotten word back to her.

"This is so maddening." Katsue complained as she put up another one of her pictures on the wall. Grimmjow had been away on a mission for 3 days, Starkk was resting, and Harribel was somewhere... so Katsue didn't really have anyone to talk with or cause mayhem with. She would've gone and talked to Ulquiorra, but he was watching Orihime, and Katsue couldn't stand to look at her. Besides... Ulquiorra probably wasn't in the mood to talk. Not that he usually was, but in Katsue's mind, he had seemed super depressing spirit energy even seemed to be restless.

So Katsue just sat there, swinging her legs back and forth, waiting for something to happen. It was then she realized she'd never looked at what she had even drawn. She looked at the paper to see what it was.

And the sight scared the hell out of her.

She nearly shrieked as she looked at the marionette she'd drawn. Katsue placed both her hands over her mouth. The doll looked life size in the photo, and dressed in a clown-like tutu dress, colored irish green and black. It was bent at sickening angles. The knees inwards, it's right wrist twisted so the palm faced outwards, the left elbow was bent backwards. But the expression was one Katsue never saw, she had never seen a puppet with such a desperate and lonely look, ever.

At least she thought that was the scariest part, until she looked closer. It's long black hair fell to the marionette's thighs it seemed. But the glossy hair made it seem as if it wasn't just straw and yarn that was used. The green bow seemed to wilt on the messy, un-brushed, hair. And the left eye was the only one visible, the right one was covered with bangs that fell down to the doll's chest. But Katsue had a feeling there might of not even been a right eye.

Thinking about the loss of the right eye, Katsue looked at the left eye. And fear crawled up her throat in the form of bile. The eye wasn't shaded, as if it was supposed to be white. But little light gray wisp ghosted in the eyes. That was Katsue's eye. And Katsue's hair was kind of like the puppet's, black and choppy and kept messy. But someting running for the doll's eye to chin also called to Katsue. At first glance she had thought it was just a meaningless deceration, but it wasn't.

It looked like the marks on Ulquiorra's face. It looked like the green tear-like marking on her fellow Espada's face. Katsue, who had already been on her knees, completely collapsed and vomitted into a barrel she kept in her room.

There was a soft rapping on her door, but she couldn't answer, being preoccupied with the trash can.

Harribel opened the door quietly, thinking her friend may be sleeping. But when she saw Katsue on the floor, gagging, she opened the door quickly and rushed to her side.

"Katsu-Chan! What happened?" Harribel asked as she helped the girl up. Katsue gagged and choked one last time before she could speak.

"I- I-" Katsue spared a glance at the photo. In it's own way, the marionette was beautiful. And in some other way, it almost comforted Katsue, even if it made her sick to her stomach. "I just had a few... butterflies. About the mission Aizen was talking about." That was the truth, she had been thinking about the mission as she absent mindedly drawn the puppet girl.

"Oh... well there's something you need to hear." Harribel said, looking down. Something in her voice betrayed the confidence she usually held. Katsue stood on her own and stared at Harribel hardly.

"Harri... what happened?" Katsue asked cautiously. That voice told her right away something was wrong, something that Harribel thought Katsue couldn't take right now.

"Katsue..." Harribel repeated the girl's name with pity.

"Harribel tell me!" Katsue demanded, on the verge of tears. It was the tone that Harribel was using that scared her the most.

"You have to go to the meeting hall... it's about Grimmjow." Harribel said and looked into Katsue's eyes. Something pulled inside of Katsue. Something smashed, or fell and had a big crack in it.

_Whoosh_

"So now everyon-" Aizen was saying until the doors to the room swung open. T

The bleary eyed girl looked around the room desperatly. No sign of blue hair, no sign of that jaw like hollow mask, no Grimmjow. One nine Espada, and their leader.

"Where is he?" Katsue demanded as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Katsue, are you talking about Grimmjow?" Aaroniero asked.

"He's the only one not here! Isn't he bowl head? Now where the hell is he?" Katsue yelled as she started sniffiling.

"Katsue-" Aizen was about to tell her to calm down, but she seemed to pick up on that.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Now tell me! Where the hell is Grimmjow?" Her sniffling and crying got so bad she started stumbling, not being able to find his voice.

"Katsue, you have to understand, Grimmjow lost his arm. He couldn't fit here an-" Aizen started.

"You think he's useless because he doesn't have a damn arm? What the hell is wrong with you?" The forlorn girl screamed.

"How dare you!" Ulquiorra snarled as he appeared in front of Katsue, put his hand to her throat, and pushed her back. "You have no right what so ever to interupt Aizen-Sama!"

Katsue's screaming ceased as she looked into his eyes, but her crying and sniffling only worsened. For not only had she been thinking about Grimmjow, but Ulquiorra reminded her of that picture she had drawn.

Ulquiorra was surprised, not that he'd shown it, that she listened to him and stopped screaming. So he decided to try it to a further extent. "Stop your sniffling. You look pathetic."

Katsue's sniffling stopped. She's not exactly sure how she managed to hold back the sniffles and tears, but she could.

Then Starkk appeared behind Ulquiorra. "You can take your hand away from her." The words themselves were polite and suggesting, but the tone in Starkk's voice made it sound like a threat.

Ulquiorra simply glared at Starkk and let the girl go. Katsue felt dizzy, her head spinning from the adrenaline that pulsed in her head from yelling. Starkk opened his arms and took Katsue in them. It was a comforting hug. Harribel stood at their side, cooing soft words to Katsue as she stroked her hair. Tears snuck down Katsue's cheeks, but she felt safe now. Wrapped in her older brother's arms, and having her older sister singing something nice in her ear.

Starkk was rocking back and forth, settling the young girl down. Soon her tears stopped, and she just made tiny choking noises.

"You wouldn't be a bad dad." Harribel chuckled.

"Thanks. You're not that bad a mom." He smiled.

"Well this was sickening enough. Is this girl done yet?" An unfamilier voice asked. Whoever it was, their voice was enough to break through the thin wall of peace Katsue had just made for herself. Her eyes widened and she looked at a small gi- bo-...person... with uneven black hair, lavender eyes, and three pink stars above their left eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Katsue growled, automatically not liking them.

** Well... how was it? I think it was pretty good. Remember, start submitting questions if you have them! Well see you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

** 25! Ahead of time, I apologize for some of the things call Luppi. I have nothing against cross-dressers, transgenders, or anyone like that. She's just ticked and throwing every insult at Luppi that she can. And this is kinda short, I know, I just hadn't updated in a while so I wanted to put something out there. I don't own Bleach.**

"Tch. Who are you? Honestly learn some manners. You should introduce yourself first." The little person sneered and snickered. Despite him looking like a girl, Katsue determined he was a boy.

"Fine." Katsue growled. "I'm Katsue Jun. A non-ranked Espada. And I wanna know where Grimmjow is and when is he coming back?"

"I'm Luppi Antenor. And I guess you should watch out, because I'm the sixth Espada." Luppi sang the last part, deliberatly trying to bother the girl. And he succeeded.

"Shut up! You could never replace him! He's twice the man you'll ever be!" Katsue snarled, her lips curling back, revealing her menacingly sharp canines.

"Oh really? Sorry to dissapoint darling but I'm afraid I am. Would you like to see?" The boy grinned as he stood. His shirt already revealed his hips, and he pulled it a bit so the '6' tatooed on his waist was visible. "And by the way, your grammer is incorrect. You talk about him like he's still alive."

_Snap_

That was another heart string. And it was also the sound of Katsue's sanity, it seemed like she didn't have that great a hold on it lately. She lurched forward, reaching for the boy. And she was stopped and jerked back. Harribel and Starrk were holding her back as she tried to kill the new 6th Espada.

"You little cross-dressing bitch! I'll kill you for talking about my brother like that!" Saliva made it look like she had rabies.

"Let's see you try. Have your little friends let go. The chances are 3 to 16 from my estimation. In my favor obviously." Luppi mocked her and licked his lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Her abillities are more than meets the eye." Starkk warned Luppi.

"Yes, I'm fairly sure she will kill you with only a few sweeps of her sword." Harribel growled.

"I doubt that. You seem to be just as much of an idiot it seems." Luppi raised an eyebrow.

"She is the third Espada! Take that back you litt-" Katsue started to yell.

"That's enough!" Aizen stopped all the noise. Katsue glanced at him and stopped snarling, only to make eye contact with the grinning Luppi. The first and third Espada felt the girl relax, so they released her. And the fourth Espada watched closely, he had to admit, in the hour Luppi had been here, Ulquiorra had become so irritated by the boy.

"Yes Aizen-Sama." Katsue obeyed. She sounded... hollow. Like something had been shoved down her throat, and it ripped out a few parts of her. Or maybe something was added to her. Maybe a new found hate had bloomed, and was waiting for the sun to help it ever had happened, it was caused by the loss of Grimmjow and the gain of Luppi.

Starkk placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently guided her to her seat. As she sat, a pang of hurt echoed in her. She missed Grimmjow, she wanted him back. She wanted her brother back. Luppi casually took the seat next to her, a small smile on his face.

"Is everyone calm?" Aizen asked, sounding a bit frazzled himself. He looked around the room to see them all nodding. "Good. Katsue, I think it's time for your mission."

"Really?" Katsue asked, for the moment, her depression was overcome by curiosity.

"Stupid women! Why do you ask when you know he's telling you!" Nnoitra asked, annoyed. But he was ignored. So ignored, he could have been a background character.

"Yes. I want you to go cause a scene in the human world." A cruel smile crawled onto his lips. Katsue's eyes widened in shock.

"But... why?" She asked.

"Why do you ask? It doesn't matter, just do it." Ulquiorra's reprimanded her coldly.

"No it's alright, Ulquiorra." Aizen told him, then he addressed Katsue. "I want Ichigo to know that we aren't someone he wants to mess with. I want him to know who is strong here. And by you going down there, he'll know my message."

Katsue thought about that for a moment. It was almost like Aizen was teasing Ichigo. And he was using Katsue to do it. He was just using her like a...

her mind flashed back to the puppet.

"I'll do it." She accepted. Aizen seemed pleased, very pleased.

"Okay then, this meeting is over." He said.

Starkk watched as eveyone left. He especially kept a close eye on Luppi and Katsue, making sure they went opposite ways. Only a few Espada remained in the room.

Ulquiorra.

Harribel.

Himself.

And Aizen.

Starkk walked up to Aizen.

"Yes Starkk?" The leader addressed his lead follower.

"What are you doing Aizen-Sama? What if Kurosaki catches her. Then we lose her." Starkk was resisting the urge to hit his leader. He couldn't believe this, his wasn't going to lose a friend because of his leader's stupidity. Upon hearing the first Espada's words, Ulquiorra and Harribel started listenigng.

"Starkk, I understand why you're worried. But there's no need to fear. Even if she does get caught. I'll make a plan."

"What if she won't fall for it again. We should at least tell her the truth now. That way, if she finds out, she won't be as upset."

"Starkk, are you _really_ suggesting that we tell her how she was brainwashed into hating her friends and joining her previous enemy. This being the event that killed her sister and nearly killed her friends? Because I doubt she'll take it that great."

Starkk was silent. But then he open his mouth to protest, only to be cut off.

"And if you disobey me... well I might have to let you leave the Espada. And you can be all alone again. With no one but Lilynette. Is that what you really want?"

After a minute of tense silent, Starkk replied. "No, sir."

"Good. I'll be seeing you then." Aizen said and walked off. Ulquiorra glanced and made eye contact with Starkk, then followed Aizen. It was just Starkk and Harribel left. The female came and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll help her. No matter what." Harribel assured him.

**There's chapter 25! Hey...not to sound insecure or spoiled or anything but...did I do something bad to the story? or is it just sorta unontresting right now? Cause it seems kinda like you guys stopped reviewing and... am I just being sensitive? Sorry about that... anyway! Later!**


	26. Chapter 26

** Chapter 26! I don't own bleach! **

Katsue ran, as soon as she left the conference room, she ran. She felt a bit bad about not saying her goodbyes, but she'd see them again, hopefully. But she had to get out of there, away from Luppi. Away from Aizen. Away from herself even.

She opened a garganta that lead straight to the human world. She landed on a rooftop and started running. Jumping from roof to roof, thinking.

_'How could you of trusted him that long? It takes you until now to see how bad he is?' _A voice in Katsue's head asked.

"He's not that bad! He just got caught up in revenge. That's the only reason he told me to do this." She argued aloud with herself.

_ 'Stop fooling yourself. You know exactly what's happening.' _Katsue wasn't sure if the voice was hers, her other personality, or possibly Naitomeapurinsesu.

"We all make mistakes. We all have our off days. There's nothing more to it."

_'You and I both know there is more to this.'_

"But... Even if there was it doesn't matter! I am Katsue Jun, I must live up to my name. I am Obidient, and truthful, and loyal!"

_ 'To who, though? Who does your heart truely belong to?'_

"My heart has nothing to do with it! Only my brain! Besides, Ulquiorra said there is no such thing as 'heart'!" Katsue shouted and stood on the rooftop.

_ 'Truth comes from the brain, indeed. But loyalness, you can choose to be loyal or not. But you can't choose who you're loyal to.'_

"Of course I can!"

_ 'Then who are you loyal to? You've already lied to Aizen. Lying surely isn't loyal.'_

"I-... Shut up! It's in the past!" Katsue yelled her voice filling the open air.

_'So's the Aizen you thought he was.' _The voice retorted.

"Shut! Up! Who are you anyway?" Katsue demanded as she drew Naitomeapurinsesu.

_'You should know.'_ Was the reply.

"You're not Naito, and you can't be me! So who are you?" The dark haired girl was on the verge of screaming.

_ 'Are you sure about that second part?'_

That took Katsue back a bit. No way this voice was her. Exactly. It wasn't. "Yes."

After she answered, there was silence. No response in her head. The voice had disappeared without a protest or goodbye. Good riddince.

Katsue prepared her sword. Aizen wanted a scene? Well he'd get one.

But as Katsue raised her sword, the voice interupted her.

_ 'You sure you wanna do that?'_

"GRAGHH!" Katsue made such an inhumanly noise, it surely would have frightened even a hollow. It had sounded like a mix between a roar and a snarl. "Why wouldn't I?"

_'Well why not put your wants in front of Aizen's?'_

"Tch. Even if I would do that, I don't have any wants." Katsue said, crossing her arms and giving the slightest hint of a pout.

The voice snorted.

"Hey! Whatg's that for?"

_'Because you do have a want.'_

"Oh yeah? Well what is it?"

_'What about finding Grimmjow?'_

Katsue was silent. She did want that. She hadn't thought of it when the voice brought it up... but now that she heard it, she wanted it.

"But I don't know where to look."

_'Then don't look for him. Look for his spiritual pressure. You have a knack for that.'_

"But... I haven't done that before."

_ 'Yes you did. You just don't remember because it was before your death.'_

The unranked Espada girl twitched at the mention of her own death. The voice didn't seem to care that it had just brought up a painful memory, didn't even seem like it noticed. Katsue was sure this voice wasn't her. But she decided to forget this at the moment and listen.

_ 'Just try. It'll come to you.'_ The voice instructed.

Katsue exhaled and nodded. Her first thought was that it'd be something like meditating. She sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine Grimmjow, what his spirit pressure was like. Nothing.

"It's not working." Katsue complained.

_ 'It's called patience and try again.'_ The voice was a real smartass. Katsue grumbled and closed her eyes again.

She took deep breaths and focused. She tried to feel that familier pressure. She felt something in her chest stir, some kind of desperation rush to her aid. And she saw some kind of light in the dark. It started as a small flicker, and started growing, and it turned into a cylinder.

And in that cylinder, lay an injured, blue haired, Grimmjow. Katsue's insides felt like fire. A smile crossed her face.

But then she realized the state her brother was in. She saw the scrapes all over him. The blood matting his hair and staining his skin. The lack of an arm. And that far away, distant, look in his eye.

"Grimmjow!" Katsue jumped up immediatly and poised her sword. "Open!" A garganta appeared, and Katsue could make out Grimmjow in the sandy distance of Hueco Mundo. She stepped in immediatly and started running towards him.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" Katsue called his name as she ran towards him. Each gust of wind blew sand into her face, irritating her beyond belief. She also didn't like how her feet sank into the sand, it made it harder for her to run. After what seemed like forever, she finally reached him. He was half covered in sand, a sign he had been lying there for a while. She franticly started brushing the sand off of him.

"Kat-sue?" His voice broke in the middle of her name. His eyes opened a bit wider, only to close a bit again. "No it's just another mirage."

"No! Grimmjow it's me!" She shook his shoulders, but no reaction came from him.

"Ugh. For a mirage you sure are persistent."

"Grimmjow! You're going nuts! Come on! It's really me."

"Well well well look what came to drag the cat back in." A smug little voice chuckled from behind Katsue. Katsue froze. No way. No. Please no. She turned her head mechanicaly. And there stood Luppi.

"You weren't trying to get rid of me. Where you?" He asked with sarcastic innocence. Katsue just glared at him while she rose to her feet. "You know, Ulquiorra showed me the fight. The one where he killed your sister. How intresting. And who was that orange haired girl. Compared to her you look like your chest is flatter than a board."

Katsue's eyes widened and she blushed madly. She crossed her arms over her own chest protectivly. She was going to reply with an insult, but Luppi beat her to it.

"No need to try and cover yourself. There's nothing for me to look at." He chuckled.

"Shut it! At least I'm an actual girl and I'm not playing dressup!" Katsue barked back.

The smug look dropped off his face, and Luppi looked beyond pissed as he yelled "Shut up you insignifigant roach! I'll kill you in an instant."

"Ooh, you seem moody. Looks like someone's on their time of the month." Katsue grinned, she had to admit, that was a good one.

"SHUT UP!" Luppi screamed. But Katsue made the same mistake as Luppi, she underestimated her opponent and let her guard down. Only, unlike Luppi, she paid for it as the new sixth Espada appeared in front of her and knocked her square in the face.

The girl was thrown back and landed on her back. She sat up and rubbed her jaw.

"That was a cheap shot!" She yelled at him.

"Like you?" He mocked.

"That's it." Katsue growled, but before she could even stand to pull out her sword, Luppi was in front of her again. Only instead of hitting her, he grabbed her in an embrace!

"What the hell are you doing?" Katsue asked in shock. She looked down, Luppi resting his head on her chest, and he looked so peaceful and innocent. His eyes were heavily lidded and he looked into her eyes slowly. She was mesmerized for a moment, because now he looked completely sweet and innocent. And then his eyes opened wide and he smiled fiendishly.

Katsue's senses came back in enough time just for her to jump back, missing the sword Luppi swung.

"Ha. You'll have to be better than that." Katsue grinned, but her expression changed to one of shock as she reached for her sword.

It wasn't there.

"My sword!" She exclaimed. It clicked right away, what happened. She looked up to see Luppi holding her sword, a confident look on his face.

"Damn you!" She snarled.

"Say whatever you like. Just make sure to tell me what it feels like to be killed with your own sword." And he charged her. The girl quickly pulled a ring off her fingers. Lately, since she became on Espada, she had been taking more and more of her rings off. It's a good thing that she decided to keep a bunch on her ring and pinky finger.

"Silver death blade!" She yelled. The small ring became a large, spiked hoop, just in time. She held it up and used it to deflect the blow.

"Ooh how nice. Once I kill you I'll make sure to take those. They look like fun." Luppi taunted. Katsue couldn't do anything. The sword kept pressing down on Katsue's poor sheild.

_Crack_

A crack ripped part of the death star and Katsue's eyes widened. Her only defense was breaking, and once it did, she was dead.

"Get ready. Because now you d-" Luppi started talking, but then his eyes widened immensly and blood made a small path down his lip.

"Shut up." Grimmjow commanded the corpse as he removed his hand from it's back and it fell to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Katsue said in relief and excitement as Luppi dropped dead. The death star turned back into a ring, a cracked ring, but a ring none-the-less.

"It really is you, ain't it?" Grimmjow smirked at Katsue.

"Yeah! But how did you know it was actually me and Luppi fighting?"

"I didn't think it was. But either way, I don't miss a chance to kill that brat. Illusion or not." He smiled.

Katsue smiled and said "That's my brother."

Grimmjow just chuckled and bent down. He picked up Naitomeapurinsesu and handed it to it's respectful owner. Katsue took it gratefully and placed it in it's sheath. "And don't worry, your chest isn't that flat." Grimmjow tried to keep in his laughter as he said it.

"You jerk!" Katsue hissed as she crossed her arms over herself again.

"Oh relax. I'm just kidding." Grimmjow shrugged, a smile still playing his lips.

"Nyeh." Katsue made the noise that said 'she wasn't laughing'.

"What? Would you rather me say I like staring at your chest?" Grimmjow huffed.

"NYEH!" Katsue repeated loudly.

"Oh shut up." Grimmjow laughed as he grabbed Katsue and gave her a nuggie.

"Ow! Damn it! Stop! Stop!" She laughed and Grimmjow started tickling her sides. She started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Finally, he gave her a break and let her go. Both panting from the rough housing.

"So how'd you get all beat up?" Katsue managed to ask inbetween pants.

"Well, including the lack of my left arm, I lost my powers for a bit, and hollows took advantage of that." He said ruefully. He clearly didn't like that he was injured.

"Oh. Well let's get you back to the HQ and we can get Orihime to heal your arm." Katsue opened a garganta.

"You think she can do that?" The original 6th Espada asked.

"Yeah. If not, she can try." Katsue shrugged, not caring to speak of the girl. "But before we go back, we need to make a stop in Karakura.

In Karakura town

Hollows of all shapes and sizes ran from the huge garganta and entered Karakura town. They chased spirits and even grabbed unsuspecting humans. Several soul reapers, who had been called for back up, ran around trying to slay all the monsters. The sky was turning to night, but at the moment it was bright red, making it look like everything was on fire.

"I think that's a misson accomplished." Katsue said monotonusly as she looked at the mayham.

"I'd agree." Grimmjow grinned malevolently.

And somehow, even though he was so far away, Ichigo Kurosaki looked to the top of that particular building, only to see his old friend and new enemy standing up there. He and the dark haired girl made eye contact. Before the substitute soul reaper could do anything, the two Espada vanished.

** Chapter 26 my friends! What ya' think? I had request that Luppi gets beat up, I think I've fulfilled those request *wink wink* eh? Well, see ya' soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

** *fangirl squeek* Ahhhhh! I was watching Bleach and I got to episode 114... AND ULQUIORRA WAS THERE! ^^' hehehe I got so excited I actually jumped and fangirl screamed quietly... And my cousin was in the room so she looked at me like I was nuts. Anyway, I don't own Bleach. And this is chapter 27. **

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING BACK?" Nnoitra screamed as Katsue entered with an injured Grimmjow leaning on her.

"_I'm_ the sixth Espada. Not some little kid who doesn't know what gender he is." Grimmjow retorted.

Aizen looked fairly surprised. he surely hadn't expected to see the unranked Espada bring the injured, and former, sixth Espada back.

"Did it occur to you that we didn't want him back?" Arruruerie asked a bit irritated.

"No." Katsue answered sharply. "And it wouldn't matter if you didn't. Because I won't leave my brother behind."

"And what if lord Aizen minded?" Aaroniero asked slyly. Katsue paled a bit and everyone seemed a bit surprised.

"Yes Katsue, what if I hadn't wanted him back?" Aizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katsue seemed to turn even paler as her skin turned to ice. Grimmjow even felt her skin drop below freezing tempurature. Her eyes were wide but her lips were pursed tight.

"I-I" She stuttered. What coud she say? That she didn't care what Aizen wanted? Obviously she couldn't say that. That she didn't think about it? She could, but she;d seem so ignorant. Maybe she could start rambling and they'd all forget about it.

"She obviously thought that if you didn't want him here, you'd want him dead. And she didn't have the power to kill him, so she brought him here to be slaughtered." Ulquiorra said out of no where. All eyes turned to him. Katsue's mouth slightly agape after hearing that, because she knew that's not what he thought. He... Ulquiorra _helped _her.

Aizen looked between Katsue and his loyal fourth Espada. "Is this true, Katsue?"

Katsue looked at their leader, and back to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked her dead in the eye, seeming to be pressuring her. Katsue looked back to Aizen and nodded. In a raspy voice, caused by a dry throat, she croaked "Yes, sir."

Grimmjow wasn't exactly sure what just happaned, he was only sure that Katsue hadn't brought him here for him to be killed. And she didn't have any answer for Aizen until Ulquiorra spoke. Could that mean... Ulquiorra helped someone?

A smile broke out onto Aizen's face "Well there's no need for that. I had no intentions of even cutting off his arm. That was Toussen's doing. But that doesn't mean Grimmjow will take his place back. So where is Luppi?"

"Stone-cold dead." Grimmjow grinned. A couple mouth's dropped.

"Damn! I liked him to! He was so-" Nnoitra started.

"Sexist." Harribel finished for him. Nnoitra just glared at her.

"Well... that's a bit troubling." Aizen sighed.

"Maybe we could get Orihime to heal his arm." Katsue tried to say it casually, though there was a twinge of nervousness in her voice, it worked.

"Possibly. Why don't we try. Come Grimmjow." Aizen stood and started walking away. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, winked at Katsue, and followed. But before they left the room Aizen turned back to speak with Katsue.

"By the way Katsue, how is Karakura town?"

Katsue's face turned a bit sullen as she remembered seeing the orange haired soul reaper. "Chaotic."

"Good." Aizen smiled and continued walking, with Grimmjow trudging behind.

Like usual, the Espada dispersed and continued on with their normal routines. Katsue couldn't help but noticed Szayel open a garganta. And Yammy, Aaroniero, and Zommari lined up behind him.

"Where are they going?" Katsue whispered to Harribel.

"Aizen is sending them on a mission. I'm not exactly sure where. I'm not even positive they're all going to the same place." Harribel responded. Katsue just nodded as they dispatched themselves. So now there was only the 7 Espada(including the unranked Katsue), Aizen, and their prisoner.

_ 4 off to die, only 6 to go , and then it's just the feeder of lies. 4 will be slaughtered in crimson dye, 6 will turn white as seraphic snow, and then it's just the leader to die._ The little unknown voice from earlier sang morbidly. Katsue's eyes widened.

"I'll be back Harri." Katsue excused herself and ran to her room, the most private spot in the building. As she ran she held her hands over her ears, as if it would help since the voice was coming from within her head.

_ They'll chop off the brown hair, to give him a scare. They'll take those emerald eyes, because they are his little spies. And they'll rip tanned skin, along with a blueish fin._ The voice wouldn't stop.

"Shut up." The dark haired girl hissed as she tried to open her door, her hand fumbling with the knob.

_What an ugly doll. Chopped brown hair, dying green eyes, and bleeding skin and fin. We will have such a grand ball! And they'll take the fall._

"STOP IT!" Katsue screamed as soon as soon as her door was shut.

_'What? You don't like my song?'_ The voice mocked visciously.

"Why are you singing that?" Katsue cried out.

_'I'm trying to warn you.'_

"By threatening to kill my friends?" Katsue questioned angerly.

_ 'I wouldn't be the one to kill them.'_

"Then who would be?" Katsue growled. "Because I'll kill them."

_ 'I don't believe suicide to be a fit dealing.' _The voice sighed.

"I would never hurt my friends!" Katsue snarled.

_'If you stay here you will. What do you expect? With you and Orihime here, Ichigo and the others won't give up.'_

"The Espada can handle them easily!" Katsue defended.

_'Don't lie to yourself. It's pitiful.'_ The voice reprimended.

"I am not!"

_'Even if they did defeat Ichigo. How would you feel about him dying?'_ The voice asked, a possible hint of caring hiding behind it's usual coldness.

Katsue didn't speak for a moment. What would happen? How would she feel? "I don't know." She admitted.

_ 'Face it, you don't want anyone to get hurt. You have to leave here.'_

"No." Katsue answered stubbornly.

_'Why must you be so thick headed?'_ The voice asked, frustrated.

"Why are you doing this?"

_ 'I've already answered that. So now you will leave right?'_

"I won't." Katsue pouted.

_ '...So are you going to leave _now_?'_

"NO. I will stay and protect everyone then!"

_ 'If only it were possible...'_ The voice muttered, and it silenced.

**A couple hours later**

Katsue walked out of her room, a good nap had calmed her a bit. It was darker than usual in the hallway. It took the girl a moment to realize how late it must have actually been. As she walked into the hall she lite a few candles so she could see down the path. It was funny how the dark made every passageway seem longer than it was. Katsue's shadow bounced and morphed itself due to the flickering candle light. All was fairly silent, except for the slight rumbling in the girl's stomach.

She grimaced and walked a little faster. She wanted to get something to eat, and just go back to her room and draw. She had been wondering a bit, lost in her imaigination as she tried to imaigine what her life as a human was like.

"I feel like I'm missing a part of myself." She declared to herself. "It's strange. I try to remember something, and it'll come up blank. It's like part of my mind is just a black hole. Taking my memory away."

"How depressing." A Ulquiorra chided from behind her. Katsue turned to see her 'friend', standing there.

"Oh hi Ulquiorra-Kun **[1]**." Katsue chirped weakly.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, referring to the honorific 'kun'.

"Oh no! Not in that way! I wasn't using it in the manor of you being less expierienced than I! I was using it in the term of close friends! And you're a guy so-" Katsue started explaining.

Ulquiorra just sighed and cut the babling girl off "What are you even doing up?"

"I was hungry so I was going to get something to eat." Katsue looked out the window to see the midnight sky painted over Hueco Mundo. The wind must have kicked up because sand flew into the sky, only to fall back down like snow.

"Then I'll accompany you." Ulquiorra announced.

Katsue cocked her head to the side, shocked. "Really? Why?"

Ulquiorra gritted his teeth. "Because, if you go get hurt I will not be held responsible for going out to help you. So I'll just go now to make sure nothing happens."

A big, childish, smile spread on Katsue's pale lips. "Thanks Ulquiorra-Kun!"

"Stop calling me that." He demanded without any emotion. Katsue just nodded and followed him as they walked out into Las Noches. The wind made a bit of a hollow howling sound as it whipped Katsue's hair around.

"Can you find a hollow on your own or must I help you?" Ulquiorra asked bitterly.

"I can do it. I can get them here to." Katsue answered cheerfully. The boy didn't bother to ask, figuring that the girl would use the technique she said she had. He was correct.

Katsue's hands started to glow with blue cero. It balled up and looked more physical every moment. Soon, she pressed her wrist to each other and pointed her hands above her head.

Ulquiorra watched as the girl shot amouts of blue cero into the sky. They looked like a blue comet in reverse. And when the reached high enough into the sky, the would burst and send a shower of sparks around the two Espada.

"So you're using you're spirit energy to attract hollows." Ulquiorra observed. The idea of it was very simple. It was technique that she used to execute the task that interested him.

"Pretty much." Katsue smiled as she stopped realeasing energy. :And in a couple minutes it should work."

"Have you ever tried to do this in this part of Hueco Mundo?" Ulquiorra questioned skeptically.

"No. Why?"

"Because it won't take a couple minutes, it'll be-" Ulquiorra was saying until his voice was drowned out by a loud roar. Both the Espada looked up to see a hollow of amazing size before them.

"Oh." Katsue unsheathed her sword and prepared herself.

It took only minutes for her to deafeat the hollow and ingest the soul, causing the pain in her stomach to stop.

"Much better." Katsue said as she sat down next to Ulquiorra, who had sat down while she was fighting. When he didn't respond, Katsue decided to ask about her problem from earlier. "Hey Ulquiorra, earlier, when I brought Grimmjow back, and I didn't have an explanation... Why did you help me?"

The male seemed a bit surprised the girl asked. He had secretly been hoping she wouldn't ask about it. But just as he had asked her why she had helped him in his catch-22, she's asked him.

"To repay you. I didn't want you to pull that whole debt thing on me. So I simply repayed you so now it's over." He replied as he looked towards the sky.

"But I wouldn't have done that. I assumed you'd know that... You didn't have to do what you did."

"Well it's too late now. And it never mattered anyway, weather Aizen kicked you out or let you stay, neither would effect me."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Katsue smiled. No response, again. "It looks prettier at night."

"I suppose." The emerald eyed boy sighed, knowing she was referring to Hueco Mundo's sky and desert.

"I like how the sand looks golden brown, and they sky's midnight blue. And with the moon shining so bright, it makes the sand look like it's glowing."

"Yes. Almost like it's trying to be like water, and reflect the moon. But when it get's angry that it can't reflect it as nicely, it gets angry and throws itself into the air. But when it falls back down and hurts itself, it blames the wind for it's problems." Ulquiorra mused.

A gasp escaped Katsue's mouth, causing the fourth Espada to look at her questioningly. Her eyes were glittering as she took in every one of Ulquiorra's word. "How poetic. Tell me more please!" She begged him. He just looked back towards the sky and continued without protest.

"The sand just wishes to be something it can't. No matter how hard it tries, it will always be stuck as itself. But, it will refuse to believe it is it's own fault. It will blame the wind for getting hurt. And it will blame the moon for not giving it the same kind of light as it gives the water. And it will blame the water for being able to do things the sand can't. And once it runs out of excuses, and others to blame, it'll self-destruct. It will mentally destroy itself as it tries to make itself believe it can do these things. Because it's just fact that the sand will trick itself thinks things that aren't true. And then it will make itself believe that it is water. So the sand will succumb into it's wants and change into water. All though it's unaware that, once it turns into water, the other sand will just swallow it whole in jealousy. Thus resulting in it's destruction."

Ulquiorra stopped when he felt something leaning against his shoulder. He looked to see Katsue's unconscious body leaning against him. Her head resting against his shoulder. For a moment, a coloring of light pink assaulted his cheeks, only to dissapear into paleness again.

The boy just stood and picked up the girl bridal style. She seemed to wake up for a moment, but in a sleepy haze. So she just nuzzled her head into Ulquiorra's chest and dozed off again.

**A/N- Kun is an honorific used for multiple purposes. It can be used when a person of high status is referring to someone of lower stature (this is what Ulquiorra thought she was using it as at first). But Katsue was using it in the sense of close friends, since she has an emotional attachement to Ulquiorra.**

**Chapter 27! Oh and another quick story, my friend was readin my reviews and she said "Your reviews make ME smile", so thanks guys! Well, in personal opinion, I think the end to this chapter was fairly cute, eh? See you guys soon! **


	28. Chapter 28

** Chapter 28... I think you know I don't own Bleach.**

Yawn.

Open eyes.

Look at surroundings.

Those were the first three things Katsue did when she woke up. She looked around her room. Not noticing her own displacement at first.

"Weird. I don't remember even lying down to fall asleep." She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. It seems she hadn't even changed her clothes or brushed her hair, two things in her before-bed nightly ritual.

She changed into crisp clothes and brushed through her hair. The girl felt especially rested for some reason. Usually she slept better after a story. Like a child.

'A story...' Katsue thought idley. The words were wringing something familier in her mind. But she couldn't place her finger on it. She shrugged it off, telling herself it was only morning and er mind wouldn't be working that great for the next few minutes.

The pale girl strode into the hallway, each joint making a cracking sound as she moved them. She even placed her hands on her lower back and leaned back. That created the loudest crack yet.

"Jeez. You must of slept curled up in a ball if your bones are cracking like that." Harribel chuckled. Katsue smiled at the other girl who walked by.

Katsue then looked out the window. Sand doing a delicate dance as it flew through the wind.

"The sand!" Katsue slapped her forehead. "The story! The dark! The hollow! Ulquiorra! I am SO slow!"

"I think we all know that." Nnoitra scowled as he came from the opposite direction of Harribel. His sword placed over his shoulder, like he was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Katsue asked curiously, disreguarding what he said.

"On a mission. Because a man is much more important on a mission because we can stay fo-" He started ranting.

"Where's the mission?" She cut him off. She only heard the words 'On a mission'.

Surprisingly, Nnoitra decided to answer, despite the fact she interupted him. "None of your business." Maybe it wasn't a great answer though.

Katsue frowned. "Well... I hope you suck at what you're 'sposed to do."

Nnoitra's head almost exploded. It was the simplicity and childish demeanor of the insult that nearly decapitated him. It was such a lame comeback! But so effective on bothering someone.

"Well I... I hope you suck at what you're doing!" He yelled back at the girl, who had started walking away. Katsue turned around, walking backwards, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing nothing. Therefore you imply that you hope I suck at nothing. So thank you." She said and turned back around. Nnoitra just glared at the retreating figure, muttered some nasty words, and opened a garganta.

"Well that was out of character." A voice said from in front of Katsue. Katsue, who had been watching her feet, looked up. A small expression of surprise on her face.

"Ulquiorra!" Katsue gasped in surprise. A light blush floated over her cheeks and she pursed her lips. The boy just raised an eyebrow, so she took a deep breath. "Umm... do you remember last night?"

"Yes." He said flatly. But he looked down, and Katsue could have sworn she saw him blushing. But he looked up quickly with a stern look on his face. "And we will not speak of it to anyone. Katsue had assumed he'd say something like that, and she thought she wouldn't mind, but she did. The hostility in his voice sent a small arrow of hurt through the girl's heart.

Yet Katsue smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah! Of course. I'd expect nothing else."

"Good." Ulquiorra muttered, surprised that the girl didn't ask any questions like she usually did. He couldn't help but spare a glance at her, glad she was looking somewhere else, he studied her features. And it seemed as if he noticed more than he ever had before.

Ulquiorra saw that the girl's skin couldn't be compared to cold ivory, but more like smooth buttermilk. And saying her her hair was ash black would be an insult, it was more like the shadows of soft feathers. And her eyes, the white iris wasn't the same white as the cornea it was a bit darker, like the first cumulus cloud after a rainstorm with silver rays of sunlight.

As he saw her eyes coming back, he looked away again, not to alert her of his staring. He could of sworn he felt a swift thumping in his chest for a moment. A quick pounding. But he dismissed it and said "By the way. Aizen wants to see us all now."

"Oh. Okay." Katsue said awkwardly. "Do you mind if I walk with you or would you rather I not?"

"I... don't mind if you do." Ulquiorra answered. The response surprised them both for a moment, before Katsue trotted up to him and they began walking.

Without the other noticing, they would steal the occasianal glance at them. Both of them wondering what had aroused these new feelings. They both wondered where the emotions came from, but one knew what it was, while the other didn't.

Katsue slowly accepted the fact she was possibly starting to feel some affection for Ulquiorra, maybe she always had and just didn't notice. She just wondered if he felt it too.

But Ulquiorra stayed firm in his belief that there was no such thing as love. And that kept him close-minded to the fact that it was possible he may feel affection. He just wondered if she felt the same strange feeling he was.

As they made there way down the hall, a silence fell over them. And their own footsteps seemed to be the only sounds possible.

But, without realizing it, they had been walking closer to each other than either of them ever allowed someone to come. So close in fact, their hands brushed each other.

Both pairs of eyes darted to look at the other person's face to see if they had noticed. White and green eyes returned to the floor in embaressment. Even though only one of the Espada would show emotion, both felt the same.

But they had distanced themselves right after the contact between the two.

"You're both late." Barraggan yelled at them before they could even step in the room.

"My apologize Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said at once, ignoring the viking like man, and bowing to the leader of the esteemed group. Though it was small at the moment, consisting of Aizen, Harribel, Baraggan, Starkk, and now the two Espada that entered late.

"It's okay. Just come on in." Aizen smiled.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Katsue asked a bit absent-mindedly.

"His arm is still healing, so he can't make it for a while." Aizen answered her. She nodded and sat down, looking around at the empty table.

"Well you should all know, the Espada in this very room, except for Grimmjow who is being healed, are the only Espada left." Aizen said calmly.

Katsue seemed to be the only one surprised. Starkk and Harribel had already known, Baraggan also knew and was angered obviously, and Ulquiorra didn't show any emotion. Since no one spoke, Aizen continued.

"So we are putting our plan into action now. This will be the last time we see Ichigo Kurosaki alive."

**Whoo! Sorry about it being kind of short and fluffy. My friend was THREATENING TO KILL ME, if I didn't put it up tonight. So next chapter I will make up for it and make it super actiony! Later!**


	29. Chapter 29

** Back my friends! Anyway, I don't own Bleach. Just Katsue. Chapter 29.**

All the Espada looked around in shock. None, but Aizen, had known of the plan until now. Katsue sat there, rigid. Chills had run races up and down her spine as Aizen told them of the devious plan he had plotted. When he spoke of how he would target the boy.

"But before we can touch the boy, we must take down his backup." Aizen grinned maliciously. "First, we must take out soul society. After the damage we have down, they won't put up much of a fight."

"From my calculations, all they have left are 6 captains. Hitsuguya, Soi-fon, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamora, and of course the head-captain himself. And of course a few lieutenets." Aizen continued as all the Espada listened intently.

"So we destroy them, and then get what we're looking for." Baraggan said.

Before Aizen could respond, Katsue spoke to Baraggan. "Don't forget about Ichigo Kurosaki. He's not one to be underestimated, as our deceased members should know."

"Foolish girl, I am the King of Hueco Mundo. I know about who I need to worry about. Besides, it was captains from the soul society that defeated our weaker members." Baraggan boomed.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But Ichigo is much stronger than any captain. Therefore he poses a threat and I wouldn't take it likley if I were you." Katsue warned him.

"Well, fortunetly, I'm not you. And you are not I. And why do you keep referring to him by _Ichigo_? You speak as if you two are friends." Baraggan yelled.

Katsue slammed her palms on the table and jumped up to yell. She was about to yell some very nasty words until Aizen put an arm in front of her and spoke himself "Now Baraggan. That is no way to speak to the Espada's princess."

"Espada's... princess?" Everyone in the room repeated at once in confusion.

"Yes. She is our youngest member and the future heir to the Espada. Besides, I've gotten used to thinking of you as a daughter. So it only seems fit as leader of the Espada."

"Me? A... Princess." She thought of the idea. As a child, she had always claimed she'd be a princess one day. No matter what. And as a princess, she would make everyone happy and rule as fit.

"So, do you accept?" Aizen prodded.

"I- Of course." Katsue's face broke out into a huge smile of enjoyment.

Aizen smiled. "Good. But our mission shall comense now." He looked around at those around the table. "Harribel, Baraggan, Starkk, and Katsue, you all shall be joining me to attack the Soul Society. I am aware they have made a fake Karakura town in order to hide what I'm looking for. We should go play with them. And Ulquiorra, you will stay here and watch the girl. Something tells me Kurosaki will come for the girl."

"Yes sir." All the Espada, or what was left of them, said at once. The preparations were made, and they were getting ready to open a garganta to the Soul Reaper's trap.

_'Oooh. Going to see old faces. Will you be able to handle it?'_ The same voice that had been pestering the Espada's princess for a while, reappeared.

Katsue stayed silent. Refusing to part take in the conversation.

_ 'Silent treatment?'_

Silence.

'Evidently it is. Well just be careful. As a princess, you may be forced to make a ruling that doesn't help anyone.' The voice warned. It sounded truley sincere in it's warning, but it wouldn't matter for the girl still refused to hear it.

Now both voices were silent as Katsue prepared to step into the garganta. But she stopped when she realized that someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Ulquiorra offering Naitomeapurinsesu to her.

Katsue slapped her forehead, chuckled nervously, took her sword, and said "Thanks. I would lose my own head if it wasn't connected to my shoulders."

Ulquiorra just stared and said "You wouldn't be alive if your head wasn't on."

Katsue ran a hand through her scruffy hair and chuckled "Yeah that's true." Then, all seriousness returning, she said "Ulquiorra. Be careful. I know you're very strong. But just be careful please."

Ulquiorra was taken by surprise for a moment. Did this girl really just express worry for him? Usually, he would take this as a pitiful insult, but it sounded like she was really fretting over him. And his next three words were enough to let Katsue know, he didn't hate her. "Yes. You too. Be careful."

The girl was shocked only for a moment, until she realized she needed to leave. Her last response was just a wave and a smile. As she stepped through the dark hole, she only hoped that wasn't her last goodbye.

Katsue could only follow Harribel with mere instinct. Her brain was too packed with thoughts to work on moving, therefore, instinct did it for her. She couldn't stop thinking about the names Aizen had said. The names of the Captains.

Especially Ukitake. Katsue's mind held fond memories of Ukitake. She remembered when she first entered the Sereitei, Ren had introduced her to the thirteenth-Captain. He wasn't in the best of health conditions, but he was kind none-the-less. He made Katsue feel welcome instantly.

But all the memories were too long to be remembered in the short time Katsue passed through the portal. She was the last to come from the garganta, and it took a minute to take in the sight of everything.

There stood 6 captains and 4 lieutenents. And in front of them, the 3 Espada and Aizen, along with Fraccion of course. Yammamoto and Aizen seemed to be conversing, but it was interupted by Ukitake's outburst.

"Katsue!" The thirteenth captain yelled. The girl looked up with a sullen face. Even though Katsue hadn't responded to the voice, she did understand it, and she's been mentally preparing herself.

"It can't be." Toshiro eyed the hollow-remenant wolf ears on his old comrads head.

Rangiku, who had a tear running down her cheek, also yelled "Katsue!"

"So, the rumors are true." Kyoraku shook his head somberly. "What a shame."

"How pathetic. Giving in and becoming a hollow." Soi-Fon muttered loudly enough to be heard.

"Becareful of what you say Captain Soi-Fon. She is the sister of ex-lieutenent Huhntoya."

"You mean the _deceased_ ex-lieutenent." Aizen taunted.

Rangiku turned her head as tears streamed down. And Yammamoto sighed and said "How saddening to hear that. But I suppose we'll settle that here.'

"Of course." Aizen smiled.

"Head-Captain Yammamoto! You really plan to attack when they have Katsue in that situation?" Ukitake protested desperatly.

"From my knowledge, the girl is over there by choice." Yammamoto said. Ukitake looked to Katsue with begging eyes.

"Katsue, please tell me this isn't true." He begged his former pupil.

"Ukitake." Katsue addressed him with a loud, confident voice. "I will forever be greatfull for your teachings. But now we are enemies and that can't change I'm afraid." She drew her sword gracefully and pointed it at him. "Surrender or die!"

"That's our princess." Aizen applauded. "Noble yet fierce in her attempts to right the wrong of the Soul Society."

"Captain," Rangiku addressed Toshiro. "How much can we bet that Aizen is playing the same nice guy card as he did with MoMo?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth and nodded. It sickened him that Aizen did this to MoMo, and now it was infuriating that Aizen was fooling another of his friends.

"Remember," Yammamoto interupted the tense silence. "We must stall as long as we can. So only fight once there is no other option."

All the soul reapers nodded.

"Remember, we needn't waste time on them. So attack and kill at first chance." Aizen said.

All the Espada nodded.

"Then let us begin!" Both leaders shouted at once.

_'And hope we survive.'_ The voice threw in.

** MWAHAHAHA! Now the real battle shall begin. And i must tell you, I believe I can only squeeze a few more chapters out of this before this story out lives itself and starts to just trudge on. So bye for now! Reviews are welcome with open arms!**


	30. Chapter 30

** Chapter 30! The semi-huge big 3 0! This is where the huge climax truley begins! **

"Katsue, why don't you target Ukitake." Aizen made it sound like a suggestion, but Katsue could here the order behind it.

She stalled for a moment, thinking over her possibilities, only to realize she had not much of a choice but to listen to Aizen. Even though he didn't hold anything over her, no sort of black mail what-so-ever, nothing he could use to bind her to Hueco Mundo. It was Starrk, Harribel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra that kept her there.

But Aizen knew that. And Aizen could take advantage of that whenever he wanted. He could not only threaten Katsue, but he could threaten her friends to. But he wouldn't. No, he couldn't. He had been so nice to her, why would he do it now?

"In all do respect Lord Aizen, if I didn't fight Ukitake I'd be grateful." She said. Her voice had dropped from the confident strong one it had been, to a soft and timid one. Who would ever make this poor little girl, kill her old teacher?

Aizen's eyes bore into Katsue. And the poor girl was unfortunate enough to meet his gaze. She almost shrank down into peanut size as she withstood her leader's stare. A smile sprouted on his face, but it wasn't the usual kind smiles Katsue had been used to. No, this one was malevolant, and manipulitive.

Harribel and Starrk looked over at the 'Princess' and Leader of their group, alarmed. Harribel shifted, looking like she was about to run at Aizen, but Starrk put his arm in front of her.

"Don't do it. Trust me, I want to shoot him too right now. But with the soul reapers around, we can't turn on our leader." Starrk growled under his breath so that just the third Espada could hear. Harribel didn't really respond, she just growled and nodded.

Katsue started shaking where she stood, Aizen had even realeased some of her spiritual pressure that he had been holding in. Katsue, having her 'reitsu radar' ability, always knew how high Aizen's spirit level was, but this was the first time she ever realized exactly how strong he was.

"So are you still loyal to them?" Aizen asked Katsue, in that same sweet voice he always used, only now it was menacing.

"No! Of course n-not Lord A-Aizen. I j-just-" Katsue was having a hard time thinking, let alone thinking.

"What's wrong? You even told him you'd kill him. Don't tell me you can't back that up."

"No sir, I just... Would rather not fight a captain." Katsue quivered, wishing desperatly for something to take Aizen's attention away.

"Katsue Jun. You're obidient aren't you? You must live to your name. Katsue Jun and The Espada's princess. Prove your loyalty to us. Defeat Jushiro Ukitake, or be cast away from the Espada forever."

Katsue's eyes widened.

She knew what she had to do.

The dark haired girl turned to the thirteenth captain and glared at him. Her eyes were half-lidded, unlike her normal wide eyed self. Her voice was a couple tones lower than usual, and her spirit energy sky rocketed.

"Personality change." Starrk said.

"Good. Maybe now she'll stand a chance against them." Baraggan snuffed.

Ukitake stared at his old pupil with wide eyes as she took a stance with her sword. "Katsue..." He lost his voice and coughed.

"See Katsue. He is old and sick, not much life will be wasted." Aizen smiled proudly.

Katsue, who had her back to Aizen, rolled her eyes at his words. She didn't need his stupid words. She would kill Ukitake, and be done with it. "Let's be done with this, Ukitake."

"Katsue, I won't fight you." Ukitake said firmly.

Katsue scowled at him. "Idiot, then I'll just slaughter you! Or do you think I'm not strong enough? You think I'm that same weak little girl!"

"I don't think thats nessacary." Captian Kyoraku said, stepping forward, in between Katsue and Ukitake. He walked closer to Katsue and smiled kindly. "Well now Katsue, I'm going to assume you've learned new skills, correct?"

"Don't patronize me you hippie!" The girl snarled.

A sound sliced through the air, and anyone who blinked missed that instant where Katsue swung her sword at the man. Kyoraku had simply side-stepped to avoid the hit. But, after an instant, the tip of the tress of hair that hung in his face, fell off. He opened his mouth in surprise for a moment, then smiled. "Well, Katsue, you really have gotten faster."

"Shut up you senile old man!" Katsue snarled.

Kyoraku was about to say something until Ukitake spoke first. "Shunsui. It is clear she won't let this go. She was my pupil and is still my responsibility, let me fight her."

"If you insist." The man in the flower robe shrugged and reappeared at Yammamoto's side.

"Well, you decided to man up." Katsue sneered as her previous commander drew his sword.

"Katsue, why? Why do you insist on listening to Aizen?" Ukitake asked as he prepared himself.

"Because I won't lose my friends." Katsue answered. "Now prepare to die!" And she charged him.

Ukitake blocked the attack skillfully. And then the next, and the next, and the one after that, and the following.

"She's really trying to kill him." Rangiku breathed.

"Yes. And _I _will kill _Aizen_ for that." Captain Hituguya drew his sword.

"Of course. And I shall assist you, Captain." Rangiku drew her blade as well.

"I'm afraid not." Tier Harribel said as she appeared in front of the two with her three fraccion.

The other Espada and Soul reapers busied themselves fighting with each other.

"Katsue please rethink this." Ukitake begged.

"No." She replied flatly as she swung again. Then she asked, irritated, "Why won't you swing at me?"

"Because I will not hurt you!" Ukitake yelled back.

"Unleash your shikai at least!" Katsue demanded.

"No."

"Do it! I'll release mine and if you don't you'll die!"

"Then do it." Ukitake challenged.

Katsue growled in frustration. She wanted a challenge. She wanted to defeat her mentor. And she wanted to win against him at full strength. Suddenly, she jumped back and positioned her blade so it was directed at her stomach. This seemed to catch everyones attention as they looked.

"Katsue, what are you doing?" Starrk asked cautiously, looking away from Kyoraku.

"Release your shikai! Now!" Katsue demanded.

"Katsue, don't-" Ukitake started, but Katsue cut him off.

"Do it now! You said you didn't want me to be hurt! Well I'll take a sword through my stomach unless you release your shikai!" She pressed the blade to her skin, and a couple drops of blood could be seen seeping through the white clothes.

"Katsue don't do it!" Harribel begged the younger girl. But Katsue didn't even look at her. Ukitake could only stare at his old student, who had now gone mad, and nod.

Katsue smiled as Jushiro started chanting. Soon, his shikai was revealed. Katsue also released her shikai.

"This'll be fun." Katsue smiled.

"Katsue. I will tell you now. I'm not going to play with you. I'm going to hit you with one blow so you won't be able to fight." Ukitake informed her. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ukitake, try it. Because I won't let you hit me." Katsue said. Before she even took a breath, Ukitake was in front of her. Her eyes widened for a split second, and then she just barely dodged it. Ukitake wasn't kidding when he said he would try to hit her. He hadn't gotten her as he planned, but he landed a good cut on her left arm.

"Damn it!" She took her hand away from her fresh injury, scarlet liquid gushing out.

"I told you." Ukitake said. Katsue became infuriated and ran at him. Sounds of swords hitting each other was all that could be heard from the two fighting.

After several minutes, both Ukitake and Katsue pushed away from each other. Both haunched over and panting. Ukitake coughed up a bit of blood as he stood again. There were prominet injuries on his cheek, right arm, and chest. Katsue was also covered in blood from her arm, leg, and shoulder. She had dodged any serious blows that could knock her out of the fight.

"You really are better." Ukitake smiled.

"I know." Katsue said flatly, impatient to finish their fight. She felt a bit light-headed, therefore she wanted to end this now.

"But this personality seems a little arrogant don't you think?" He asked.

"Tch. If I know I will win, I can be arrogant."

"But how can you win if I knock you unconscious?"

"And you say I'm arrogant." Katsue only seemed to feel sicker. Her head felt so much heavier than usual as she tried to think. Her senses were starting to slow down. Could it be from lack of blood? No. She knew this feeling from somewhere else. It was when your eyelids felt much heavier. She tried to shake the feeling, but failed.

"What are you stalling for-" She started asking him, until something from within her interupted her. A long yawn escaped her mouth. "Wha- What did you do to me?"

Ukitake smiled kindly. "Captain Kurotsuchi was kind enough to make me medicine that would help me get over my coughing fits. One of the side effects is tiredness. I happened to coat my blade in the same medicine before our battle started."

"You-" Katsue didn't finish her sentence as she collapsed. She was so tired, she couldn't even feel her fingers or legs or anything. She was fighting to open her eyes when Aizen appeared over her.

"Katsue, you failed to kill him." Aizen said dissapointed.

**Ooh... I'm not gonna ask myself 'What's gonna happen' because...well... I know what's gonna happen. Anyway, catch you later for chapter 31! **


	31. Chapter 31

** Chapter 31! I still don't own Bleach.**

Katsue opened her eyes, only to see darkness surrounding her. She sat up, only to fall back down as she gripped her side. A sharp pain had spread through her side. She jerked violently, and tears fell from her face because of the pain.

"Why does it hurt?" She sobbed, unable to sit up and inspect her wound. The darkness didn't put her at ease either. Suddenly a spotlight seemed to pour over her. The dark haired girl was in a circle of light, this gave her a chance to at least look at her side. It was gushing blood.

"But ...how?" She asked the emptiness around her.

"Aizen did it." A familier voice answered. Katsue looked over to see Naitomeapurinsesu sitting fairly close to her. The spirit sat there, sitting with her legs crossed, and her looks comforted Katsue so much.

She looked at the midnight blue haired girl with wide amber eyes. Her lips were full, and her voice was calming. Her dainty frame was covered by a purple robe and pink sash. And she seemed completely innocent.

"Naito." Katsue called the spirit's name softly. The spirit looked at the girl, sorrow in her face. The spirit crawled over to her owner's side, but she seemed to flinch a bit every time she moved.

"Naito, are you okay?" Katsue asked worriedly. She adjusted herself so she could sit more spirit simply raised her arm, and Katsue could see the bleeding wound in her side. Katsue could only stare in shock for a moment, but Naitomeapurinsesu's face, despite how much pain she was in, never betrayed it's innocent look.

"Aizen isn't a good man, Katsue." Naito told her softly. Katsue knew immediatly now what had happened. Aizen had stabbed her in the stomach, and he must have cracked Naito in the process.

Katsue remained silent. She knew she should have listened to the other voice. She always knew she should of listened to Ichigo. She mentally kicked herself. Why had she been so stubborn? Why had she been so selfish?

"You weren't selfish." Naito piped up. She was clearly still able to hear Katsue's thought and heart.

"I wasn't?" Katsue asked.

Naito shook her head. "You saved Ichigo. Remember?"

"I did?"

Naito nodded. "When we engaged in battle in the human world. The time we took Orihime. Ulquiorra's attack should have killed him. But your will saved him."

"My will? When did I have the power to protect people with my will?"

The spirit simply shrugged and said "After seeing Ren die, you probably gained the power. Loss can bring power surprisingly."

Katsue clenched her fist. "Ren... Naito? By chance do you know anything about Ren now... Is she really gone forever?"

"Only if you want her to be. Memories of someone can be enough to keep their essence alive."

Katsue just nodded. She didn't know how to feel. Then Naito extended her hand wit something shiny in it. Katsue looked down at the silver cresent moon and golden star on the black chain. No words were exchanged as the spirit placed the necklace around the girl's neck.

After several minutes of silence, Naito spoke again. "You should wake up now."

"How?"

"Just try to go to sleep."

Katsue wanted to question the logic of that, but she refrained. From past expieriences, Katsue realized there would never be need to question her spirit.

"And remember Katsue," Naito said as Katsue started to drift into conciousness. "you must follow your heart. And no one else."

Katsue's eyes opened. The blurry surroundings slowly came into focus in thr girl's eyes and mind. She couldn't really feel her body. She was numb. But a couple feelings did break into her head. By her hand, which was near her side, there was a warm liquid crawling inbetween her fingers. Her head, it was pulsing. And she could make out emerald eyes.

"You're awake." Ulquiorra said quietly as the girl opened her eyes. He looked down at the girl, and at the blood slowly seeping through her clothes. She looked ragid and beaten.

Katsue's head turned so she could see the other arrancar. He looked as he normally did. Emotionless and cold. But something had changed. Katsue was just to discomposed to tell. She tried to speak, but her words didn't come out coherant.

Ulquiorra picked her up gently. The girl looked so frail and weak. It seemed as if she was a sakura blossom in the wind. She needed a gentle wind to carry her to a pool of water. And it needed to be gentle enough to place her on the surface of the water, for if it was to strong, she would be thrust under into the blue abyss.

Orihime looked up, only to cry out when she saw the disarray Katsue was in. Ulquiorra ignored her and placed Katsue down on the bed. Orihime didn't have to be told once what her duty was at the moment. Even if she was told not too, she would have started healing the girl.

After the process was over, Katsue was able to speak. She mumbled almost inaudibley. "Thank you. Both of you." Orihime just nodded and Ulquiorra stared at the dark haired girl intently.

"You must leave soon." Ulquiorra said, addressing Katsue. Katsue looked at him questionably as she sat up.

"Why?"

"Lord Aizen brought you back through a garganta with the wounds you had. He told me how he stabbed you because of your failure. I thought you were lucky and that was all he would have done. But he told me he plans on coming back to deal with you. I take that as you should leave before he returns." Ulquiorra explained.

Orihime's and Katsue's eyes widened. But then Katsue realized she shouldn't be surprised. But another thought had arisen in her head "Ulquiorra, why are you telling me this? I thought you were loyal to Aizen?"

Ulquiorra scowled and sneered "Would you rather I didn't tell you and let him kill you?" Katsue just shook her head. "As I thought. And there is something you both should know."

Both girls listened attentivley to what the boy had to say.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is coming to save you." He said as he looked at Orihime. Then he looked towards Katsue. "I shall give him one chance to escape. I will only do this out of your grace, because he shall take you with him. But should he not take his chance, I shall dispose of him like the trash he is."

"What about Orihime?" Katsue asked. Orihime looked up with pleading eyes. Ulquiorra just turned his back to them. The girl's exchanged glances. Katsue nodded, letting Orihime know, that she wouldn't leave without her.

Katsue followed Ulquiorra until soon they were outside, in front of the fifth tower. The wind blew their hair around as they stood in silence. Soon, in the far distance, an orange head was just noticible. Ichigo ran until soon, he was only yards away from Katsue and Ulquiorra.

Ichigo pondered whether he should talk to Katsue or not. He had faith in her, faith that she was still good, but he wouldn't waste his breath. If needed, he would save Orihime and just throw Katsue over his shoulder.

"Where's Orihime!" Ichigo barked.

Ulquiorra only glared for a moment, then answered "In her living quarters. But listen to me you trash. I'm going to give you one chance to leave and-"

"No! I'm not leaving without my friends!" Ichigo yelled. Ulquiorra simply scoffed and said;

"You should let me finish. I'll give you one chance to leave, but you can take her" He glanced at Katsue, who was standing at his side with a forlorn look on her face. "and you will be able to leave without trouble."

Ichigo and Katsue looked each other in the eyes. Tears just started pouring from Katsue's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. She thrust herself at Ichigo, held him in an embrace, and sobbed.

"Oh, Ichigo! I'm sorry. I s-shoudn't have listened to Aizen. I was w-wrong a-and stu-stupid." The girl sobbed into her old companions chest. Ichigo hugged her back and stroked her head as the girl sobbed and sniffled violently.

"Katsue it's okay. I forgive you. And so do Rukia, Uryu, Chad, and I'm sure Orihime will." He assured her. After he let her cry for a little bit, he gently pushed her away and placed Katsue at his side. Then the orange headed hero turned to Ulquiorra.

"Now where's Orihime?" Ichigo demanded.

"I've already told you. She's staying here." Ulquiorra said. His words sounded tight, like he was holding back emotion.

"I'm not leaving without her." Ichigo growled.

"You must take the her and run." Ulquiorra said, looking at Katsue.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asked.

"That's not of your concern. Now go."

"Not without Orihime!" Ichigo yelled.

Ulquiorra just sighed and said "Then it seems I will have to kill you." He seemed a bit pissed. Maybe because he was. He had been hoping Ichigo would take Katsue away so Aizen wouldn't be able to get her, but the strawberry would do no such thing.

Ichigo drew his sword, and Ulquiorra also drew his, preparing to end this quickly.

Katsue opened her mouth to protest against the fight, but suddenly, Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's blades clashed only feet from her. Her eyes widened as she watched helplessly. She wanted to open her mouth to stop them, but she lost her voice. She wanted to draw her own sword and stop them, but she lost her courage. She wanted to believe that everything would be okay, but she lost her hope.

Green cero and Getsuga Tensho met in a vicious rage. The two energy blast crackled and broke into a storm-like blast. Katsue, who dug her heels into the ground, was forced back about 20 feet.

"I have to stop this." Katsue told herself. "I have to stop this. I have to stop this!" The girl realized what she had to do. Katsue pulled Naito out of her sheath and opened a garganta to Orihime's cell.

"Katsue?" Before Orihime could say another word, Katsue grabbed her and dragged her back through the garganta. Both girl's appeared in the open Hueco Mundo air on top of one of the towers.

"Orihime watch out!" Katsue yelled as a blast of energy came straight for the building. Katsue tackled the orange haired girl and they both tumbled to the ground. The half of the building where the girls had just been standing, was reduced to rumble and dust.

Katsue stood, brushed herself off, and said "Orihime. If anything comes at you, duck and use santen kesshun. If a hollow comes, then scream." Katsue said.

"It's okay Katsue! If a hollow comes I can take care of it. I've gotten stronger." Orihime told her. Katsue looked at the girl, and realized how high the girl's spiritual pressure was, well, for a human anyways.

_'How long was I actually gone?' _Katsue wondered mentally.

The dark haired girl nodded, then jumped off the building. In the air, she saw a blast of black and green-outline cero shoot into the sky. As Katsue landed on all fours, she saw Ulquiorra's released form.

The green lines under his eyes thickened. The remenents of his hollow mask transformed into a full helmet that changed in shape. His uniform changed a bit, have black lines come from his under arms and down the middle of the uniform. His hair was much longer and wilder. But perhaps the most noticable thing, was the black feathery wings sprouting from his back. If they unfurled, the span must be at least seven feet.

Katsue could visibly see the raise in the fourth espada's spiritual pressure and reitsu. It was a match for Ichigo at the moment, who's reitsu was also breaking the charts. And Ichigo's spiritual pressure seemed to raise, and the boy moved his hand swiftly over his face.

What Katsue saw next, amazed her. Ichigo had a hollow mask on. He was a Vizard.

"Oh. Well that's just fan-freakeng-tastic." Katsue complained. "You ready Naito?"

The sword pulsed, as if to say _'Of course'. _Katsue held the hilt of the sword with one hand, and held the palm of her other to the blade. "Cry, Naitomeapurinsesu!" The sword's appearence had actually changed from the last time Katsue had summoned it's released state. The blade was actually a glittering silver, a black hilt held a gold jewel placed in it, and white lace that resembled spiderwebs was connected to the guard.

"Naitomeapurinsesu..." Katsue said a bit awestruck at the change.

"Now you may call me Yoru-Shiroi **[1]**." The spirit answered. "I am Naito still, but this is my light version. Katsue, this is a sign you've found the light."

"The light?" Katsue repeated.

"The light in your heart. Now use the light! Use it as your power!" The voice seemed to gain confidence as it spoke those words. They sounded so cheesey, but Katsue hung on every word.

"Now Katsue!" The spirit cried out as Ichigo and Ulquiorra prepared an attack. Katsue just had to get their attention, and that she did.

"Hoshi Shiroi **[2]**!" Katsue said as she pointed the silver blade inbetween the two fighters. A white light erupted from the blade and struck the area right between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. As the force hit the ground, the white light exploded and showered down in star like figures. Ichigo made the mistake of reaching out to touch one, because when he did, it cut his palm.

"Stop! I will knock both of you out before I let you guys kill each other!" Katsue growled as she jabbed a finger at each of them.

**A/N 1- Yoru-Shiroi is White Night (I'm learning Japanese so the translation should be right.)**

** A/N 2- Hoshi Shiroi- White Star (hopefully)**

**Chapter 31 folks! I guess it's not bad, I was trying to build up to this idea I have, but I feel like if I keep going, it'll be too much for a chapter. So next chapter I will ^^. Anyway, see you later for 32. And keep an eye out, because I'm hoping to have it up in a couple days.**


	32. Chapter 32

** Chapter 32. I do not own Bleach, the respectful Tite Kubo does.**

The three of them stood there, staring at each other. Katsue. Ulquiorra. And Ichigo. Katsue was shaking violently with her sword gripped tightly, but her face remained in calm composure. She took deep breaths and blinked rapidly to keep herself from having a mental breakdown. She just imagined the two of them, Ulquiorra and Ichigo, killing each other.

"Please," Katsue started to beg, but her voice sounded tight and angry. "Don't fight! Ichigo we need to get out of here!"

"Well what do you think I'm trying to do!" Ichigo responded. Katsue ignored him and turned to Ulquiorra.

"Please Ulquiorra. I'm begging you. Let Orihime go." Katsue pleaded.

"I have to ask," Ichigo broke in. "Ulquiorra, why are you willing to let Katsue go and not Orihime? I know Aizen is going to kill her. But why do you care?"

"First of all trash, don't say my name like you know me." Ulquiorra told Ichigo. "And does that really matter? Would you rather me force the girl to stay here and be slaughtered?"

Ichigo remained silent and Ulquiorra turned back to Katsue. "Through the whole time you have been at Hueco Mundo with us... you've slowly become one of us. I am loyal to Aizen only. And Aizen claims that we are his pride and joy. Therefore I'll let you leave under the false assumption Aizen would want you alive."

Katsue could only look up into the green eyes of the man before her. He had been the man who nearly killed her. Then the man who saved her. Then the man who saved her again. And now, he is the man saving her for the third time. "Ulquiorra..." Katsue thought for a moment, and decided. "Come with us!"

Ulquiorra's and Ichigo's expression's both turned to ones of shock.

"Please! You can fit in! You could become a soul reaper. Or even just live a new life! You can get away from Aizen! And you won't have to listen to him anymore! I know you say you're loyal, but you must know now he isn't a good man! You can have a better life!"

Ulquiorra just stood there, stunned. As this girl spoke these words, he felt something in his chest. Something physical. And he could hear a faint pounding in his ears. He looked down at his chest, half expecting to see a sword through it. But there wasn't.

"Please Ulquiorra!" Katsue begged, a hopeful light gleamed in her eyes. Ichigo looked between the two. The fourth espada seemed truley shocked, and Katsue appeared to be hopeful in her approach. But something else caught his eye. A dark line appeared behind Katsue's head, and a silver blade emerged from it.

"Katsue! Behind you!" Ichigo yelled. Katsue turned to see the blade coming at a horizantal angel. She was frozen in surprise, and the sword was moving to decapitate her.

Katsue hit the ground, but not of her own will. She had been pushed. But it still wasn't quite registering in her head. Not until she saw the reflection in her sword's blade. She saw Ulquiorra, with the blade to his neck, and Aizen behind him.

"Ulquiorra, why did you move her? I could have ended her life so easily." Aizen mused in a domestic voice. But the sound of his voice betrayed the crazed look in his eye. Ulquiorra tried to push the blade away, but Aizen held the tip of the blade and the hilt firmly.

"Ulquiorra!" Katsue cried out as she jumped up. Ulquiorra was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth, Aizen put some kind of block in it and forced the green eyed arrancar to swallow.

"What was that?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Well we can't have you using that regeneration skill of yours. So that little block should keep you from using that skill." Aizen smiled.

"Bastard." Ulquiorra growled as he continued to try and push the sword away.

"Ulquiorra. You are the fourth espada. I am the leader. I'm sure you can see the difference in power here. Even in your released form you're no match." Aizen told him.

"Hey Aizen!" Ichigo yelled. "Let's here you talk about this!" And Ichigo thrust his sword at the ex-captain. But Aizen simply flash-stepped to avoid the attack.

"Sorry Ichigo. But it won't be that easy."

Katsue grasped Naitomeapurinsesu Yoru-Shiroi, and pushed herself off the ground. The girl's teeth grinded together as she prepared her sword. Her white eyes turned the same shade of silver as her sword's blade.

"Ooh. Katsue look at your new sword. Too bad it won't help much." Aizen kept on with that patronizing smile. He had his eyes closed and a big smile on his face, the same look that made him look kind. Suddenly, his stupid hair curl fell off and a small cut appeared on his forehead. His eyes widened immediatly and he flash-stepped backwards.

He looked to the spot where he had been standing, and just a few feet from it, Katsue stood there wielding her blade.

"I wouldn't close my eyes if I were you." Katsue panted. Her exasperated face then turned to one of anger and she snarled "I will kill you!"

Aizen reverted to all serious, completely pissed he just lost his hair curl. He drew his sword, no smile on his face anymore. "Katsue, you caught me off guard there. And that will be the last time you hit me."

Katsue just growled. She couldn't waste her breath anymore. She really couldn't, something was wrong. When she went to strike Aizen, she had only flash-stepped and swung her sword, and that caused her to start panting. Orihime had healed her wounds, so why did she still feel weak?

Ulquiorra stepped foreward, next to Katsue's left. The silver-eyed girl looked at him curiously. He simply said "I shall assist you." Then Ichigo stepped to the girl's right and nodded when there eyes met.

"Aizen. This will be your final resting place." Ichigo announced.

"Under the forlorn sand of Las Noches, Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra continued.

"And by the hands of the Wolf, the Bat, and the Strawberry!" Katsue finished. Ichigo turned bright red and Ulquiorra sweatdropped. Katsue noticed the reactions and turned around. "What?"

"Really!" Ichigo yelled. "You guys have cool names and you call me '_The Strawberry_' ?"

"Oops." Katsue scratched the back of her head. "Sorry 'bout that. First thing that came to mind. Hehe."

"Whatev- Katsue move!" Ichigo yelled at her.

Katsue, upon hearing the word move, listened automatically and jumped. She looked down to see Aizen stabbing the air where she had just been. The leader of the espada jumped into the air, his sword ready. The man swung his sword at the girl, but Katsue dodged it skillfully. She saw an opening Aizen left and took her chances. She kicked him in the stomach furiously, her foot moving so fast it was hard to see. She delivered the last blow and it sent Aizen flying back from her. Katsue put her hands on her knees and panted. Her breath was extemely limited.

"Luz de la Luna." Ulquiorra put his hands together, green cero emitting from them, and when he pulled them apart, an electric javilen filled the space. He thrust it towards Aizen, piercing him in the shoulder. Aizen swore loudly and clutched his shoulder. But he quickly regained his composure and went straight for the girl again.

"You seem weak right now. Might as well wipe you out." Aizen told her as their swords clashed. Katsue just glared. "Would you like to know why?"

Katsue's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but then she came to the revalation Aizen was simply trying to trick her. "I have no reason to believe you Aizen."

"I'll take that as a 'tell me'." Aizen smiled cockily. "Orihime healed your wounds. She may have closed all the wounds and healed them, but your blood still isn't there. Your muscles can only work with oxygen. Blood carries oxygen. And right now, with so little oxygen carriers in you, your heart is fighting to send air to all the muscels you're using."

He was right. Katsue's body was fighting to do the impossible. It was trying to send out something it didn't have. Her heart was sending air to every muscle that needed it.

"But, my heart is a muscle." The truth dawned on the girl in a morbid way. She realized that her heart, a muscle, was sending air out to other muscles, but if her heart ran out of air, she'd die.

"I think you've put it all together." Aizen declared.

**Yeah I'll stop there. I originally planned to make this chapter longer. But now that I've written it, I think it's at a nice point to leave off for a couple days. Besides it's past midnight. I am tired. And I told you I would have a chapter up... And I like to keep my word. Anyways, see you for chapter 33!**


	33. Chapter 33

** Chapter 33. I don't own Bleach. Never have never will. Enjoy.**

"Katsue. Just leave this to us." Ichigo told the dark haired girl. Her face was twisted in a sickened shock. She held a hand to her heart. A soft sound echoed in her rib cage. It sounded like someone throwing a soft nerf ball at a door that was 50 feet away. And only getting farther. Her heart was definatly slowing down.

"Soul Reaper, I hope you don't believe that I'm willing to work with you." Ulquiorra informed Ichigo. The orange haired boy leaned towards Ulquiorra and whispered.

"Well if we dont, we're gonna get killed, and so will Katsue. And if anything happens to her, I will so haunt your ass in the soul society." Ichigo threatened.

Ulquiorra thought about what Ichigo said. Obviously Ichigo's mock threat had no threat, but Ulquiorra thought about Katsue. Dead. Lifeless. He looked Ichigo directly in the eyes, causing the boy to shudder a moment, and said "Fine."

Then Katsue stepped by the two boys, sword raised.

"I'm fighting." Katsue told them, before either could express concern for her safety.

"But Katsue, this could kill you." Ichigo protested.

"If you work your heart too much, it'll stop and you'll die." Ulquiorra said drearily.

"Then lets make this quick." Katsue said flatly.

"Are you done talking? I've wasted all my patience now." Aizen said, sounding agitated. Before anyone could reply, a large amount of spirit energy was released by the brunette man. Katsue and Ichigo sheilded there eyes with their zanpaktos, and Ulquiorra just squinted.

Aizen appeared from the light, looking like a phantom of white. Even his face was concealed by the white covering.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's his chrysalis stage." Ulquiorra answered. "If we don't defeat him here, he'll only get stronger."

"His spirit energy... It's concealed. I know it's there, but I can't sense it. It's like it is invisible." Katsue announced, with a look of dismay.

"I've already told you!" Aizen bellowed. "I'm sick of this talk!"

The phantom Aizen flew straight towards Ichigo, who blocked with his Zanpakto. He had increased in speed greatly, Ichigo almost recieved an attack.

"I don't think so." Ichigo smirked a bit as he prepared an attack. He would use Getsuga Tensho with Aizen right in front of him.

"Don't get cocky Ichigo." Aizen taunted, suddenly, with great force, Aizen threw Ichigo back with one push.

"Ichi!" Katsue shrieked in surprise at the move.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I were you." Aizen said, inches from the girl's face, his speed was unimaginable. He threw his fist foreward, hitting the girl right in the jaw. She went air born, flying backwards.

"Cero Oscuras!" Black cero, with a green outline, erupted from Ulquiorra's direction and enveloped Aizen. Ichigo was back on his feet by now, and helping Katsue up. The looked in amazement at the attack Ulquiorra hit Aizen with. Smoke, dark as pitch, spread through the air so nothing was visible.

"Alright Ulquiorra! You got him!" Ichigo cheered, thinking Aizen was down. The fourth Espada made his way through the smoke to his teammates.

"Trash, I never gave you permission to say my name." Ulquiorra glared at the human boy.

"Ulquiorra I think you did it! I don't see him anywhere! You're amazing!" Katsue complimented as she scouted the area for Aizen.

Ulquiorra's cheeks warmed a bit at the compliment, but went cold again when something came to mind. "Aizen wouldn't die so-"

But maniacal laughter cut him off. The three looked to see some kind of butterfly looking creature standing in the dissapating smoke. Well it looked like a butterfly, until it was clear Aizen was standing in the middle of the wings, with long brown hair. A cross inside a circle was placed on his chest, and he had no irises.

"What the hell." The three younger oppenents muttered in unison.

"Ulquiorra, I must thank you. With your blast of cero, I got an energy blast powerful enough to skip my second stage." Aizen smiled. "None of you stand a chance now."

"I wouldn't be so sure Aizen." Ulquiorra sneered. Aizen smirked and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You're not the only one capable of changing more than once." The emerald eyed arrancar closed his eyes and focused. Green spirit energy wrapped around him and suddenly his eye lids flew open. "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa!"

The same black cero from before shot into the air. Ichigo stood in front of Katsue, who was nearly being blown away by the attack. Even Aizen held a look of wonder on his face.

From the cero, a clawed foot emerged, and then the other. Feathered wings sprawled out of the light also, more bat-like than Ulquiorra's last pair. A long, thin, black tail whipped out from the thinning light. As the cylinder of cero evaporated, a creature stepped from it's place. It was Ulquiorra. Only now, the hollow hole in his chest was much larger, and black liquid seemed to be dripping from it. From the waist down, and on his arms, he was covered in black fur. The green lines that had been placed under the arrancars eyes were much thicker now, and they were black. Two white, horn-like, bat ears sprouted from his messy black hair. But what Katsue couldn't comprehend, was his eyes. His scerlas were forrest green, while his irises are yellow.

"This is my second resurrección form. I call it, _True Despair_." Ulquiorra declared, with his head tilted in a hint of arrogance.

"Well Ulquiorra, it seems you weren't as loyal as I thought. Hiding this from me." Aizen teased.

"I could say the same about the former sentence." Ulquiorra squinted. Instead of letting Aizen say another pointless comment, Ulquiorra called out "Latigo!"

The bat's black tail whipped forward and slashed Aizen's shoulder, just missing his neck. But it looked as if Aizen hadn't even moved. A condescending smile just remained on Aizen's face.

"How intresting. But you'll have to be better than that." Abruptly, Aizen's body erupted into millions of purple shards. The shards scattered so the 3 pairs of eyes weren't able to keep track of all the fragments.

The shards all disappeared. The 6 eyes shifted uneasily around the area, waiting to see something happen. There was a silence covering the opening. Everyone's panting was audible to the open air.

"Kurosaki." Ulquiorra whispered. Ichigo's eyes met Ulquiorra's. "Behind you."

Ichigo jumped just in time to avoid a sword being plunged through him. Katsue was absolutley amazed to see Aizen standing next to her now, he actually teleported. But her awestruck attitude was cut short when Aizen swung his sword at her. The girl did a back hand spring to avoid it, then a cartwheel, then she flipped gracefully over Aizen's third attack. She landed in a crouched position, breathing heavily.

"Tick tock." Aizen mimicked a clock.

"Silver death star!" Katsue threw one of her rings at him. It transformed quickly as it met with her ex-leader's sword. But it simply bounced off after a moment of it fighting Aizen's blade.

"Lanza del Relámpago!" Ulquiorra threw an electric green javelin at his former leader. Aizen quickly took up the fight with Ulquiorra, giving Ichigo and Katsue a chance to communicate.

"Ichigo. You are a vizard now, correct?" Katsue asked. Ichigo nodded but looked away guiltily. "Ichi! I know you're scared. I know you fear that your inner hollow may come back, but you have no choice. We need you to transform!"

"Katsue! You weren't around to see what happens when I lose control. I might not-"

"Ichigo." Katsue placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please. I trust you. Orihime does. Rukia does. Chad does. Uryu does. We all do. Please."

Ichigo looked the girl in her silver eyes. And nodded.

But right before Ichigo could turn hollow, a loud noise caught the two's attention.

A figure dropped from the air. A black winged figure fell from where Aizen and Ulquiorra had been fighting. Katsue's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra!" The girl screeched as she went to run, in an attempt to catch her falling companion. But Ichigo grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Katsue don't!" Ichigo tried to pull her back.

"I have to! Ulquiorra!" She screamed again, losing her voice in the middle. With a solid wrench, she freed herself from her friends grasp. She ran, Ulquiorra seemed so far away. Tears flowed from her eyes so easily. Suddenly, a voice from behind her said;

"Here, let me help you get there." A kick was delivered to her back, and she went skidding across the Hueco Mundo sand. As she tumbled, visions of Ulquiorra flashed through her mind. Ulquiorra in the human world that one time. Ulquiorra in the meeting room. The drawing of him Katsue had drawn. And that one time out in Hueco Mundo.

Soon, she stopped tumbling, only to land with her head next to the fourth Espada's face. Katsue's heart beat faster, giving more and more blood it didn't have.

"Katsue..." A voice breathed.

"Ulquiorra." Katsue sobbed in the boys shoulder. She would move, but she was starting to feel numb. "Ulquiorra! It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Ulquiorra mumbled, ignoring the lies that she said.

"F-For what?" Katsue sniffled.

"For showing me emotion." He mumbled. The dark haired girl's tears stopped immediatly so she could hear clearly. She lifted her head just barely enough so she could see Ulquiorra's eyes. They were full. Not like they used to be, not like in Katsue's picture. Ulquiorra was complete.

"That was the first time you said my name." Katsue breathed.

"Yes and I'm sorry for that. You really have a pretty name you know." He smiled. He looked amazing, he looked happy.

"Please tell me you won't die." Katsue begged.

"I refuse to lie to you." He said. Before Katsue could reply to that, he made her freeze. He dragged his cold lips across her cheeks lightly. The girl couldn't move. Her heart only slowed down more and more, it was dying along with Ulquiorra. "Katsue listen to me." He breathed against her skin. "I want you to live. Defeat Aizen."

"But Ulquiorra-" She started to protest as her she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Shh. Listen. I want you to win. Please. For me." His voice only got lower.

"Ulquiorra-kun." Katsue started to cry silently.

"Goodbye, Katsue-Chan. I think I love you." And his breath stopped. Katsue's eyes shut on their own. Her body slowly shut down, and her heart slowly moved to very few beats a minute.

"I love you too, I think. Goodbye." Katsue whispered. But her dying face then turned from content to one of anger. "Bankai."

**Done! No not with the series! Just in case you thought that. But yeah. Sorry for another short chapter. I think it'll keep you on the edge of your seat enough. Just so you know, I won't have power this weekend, I'm going away. But I'll try to write. Catch ya later! Please review! **


	34. Chapter 34

** Welcome to chapter 34! I believe this is the second to last chapter. Yep that's right, I feel sad for that, but hey, lets read the chapter instead of listening to me vent about being sad and happy about this. I do not own Bleach.**

Blue Cero just erupted into the air. Ichigo and Aizen couldn't help but stare at the energy that was being released into the black sky. And Katsue stood in the middle of it. Standing over Ulquiorra, her back to her remaining ally and only enemy.

Her hair was being blown upwards by the wind eminating from her. She held her sword outside of a circle and chanted;

"Crying fear and living a nightmare. Binding, you, the dead with, I, the living: Cry, Naitomeapurinsesu." Katsue then pulled her sword in front of her, weilding it in both hands, and plunged it into her heart. Ichigo's eyes widened, thinking his friend had just killed herself, but he realized it was something else, some kind of ritual.

A spirit appeared by the cylinder of spirit energy being released. Ichigo and Aizen both, inspected the spirit. It was a girl in a long white kimono, but it seemed like black liquid was starting to drip from the shoulders and stain the dress black. The source of the black liquid was the spirit's amber eyes. It was crying black tears. Royal blue hair spilled down it's shoulders, giving it a majestic appearence. It hid half it's face with it's long sleeves, giving it a shy look.

"Katsue." It whispered sadly as it cried more, causing more of the white robe to turn black. Then, it stepped into the spirit energy as well. Two shadows were managable to see through the light, one Katsue and one the Spirit. Slowly, the two shadows seemed to intertwine, until it became one.

The spirit energy's opacity died away, until it was no more. An unfamiliar figure stood there. Resembling neither Katuse nor the spirit, but it was clear this was Katsue's bankai form. It looked like such a depressing figure, it also looked like a mix between the thing that saved you from a nightmare, and the thing that caused your nightmare.

The hair was silver with a blue tint, it was fluffy and volumous like snow, and it fell to the girl's waist. The eyes were a bit strange, the pupil's being white, while the irises were blue and the scerlas were black. Black wolf ears and tail were noticable as they swished and twitched. Silvery, feathered, angel-like, wings unfurled for at least a 12 foot span. The fog around the girl's feet cleared to reveal monsterous feet that resembled the hind legs of a wolf. And the hands had claws that came at least an inch farther than were the flesh of the finger ended. It was hard to tell whether the being was girl or creature. It was dressed in a short navy blue qipao and had black shorts underneath. A sword sheath was at it's side, complete with a sword, and a chain that was attached to the sword hilt draped across the waist and connected to a smaller, handheld, version of one of Katsue's death stars.

"Aizen." it spoke in a deep, but still female, voice. "I am Kaitoshi. The soul that is created when Katsue's and Naitomeanpurinsesu's spirits intertwine.**1]**."

"Well thank you for the introduction, it seems like you already know who I am, therefore shall we fight?" Aizen offered a cocky smile. Kaitoshi scowled at him as she gripped her sword.

"How rude." The white haired, wolf like, seraphic growled as she walked closer to Aizen. She stopped, and looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo. Would you mind assisting me?"

Ichigo, who had been staring, shook his head as if to wake himself from a trance, and looked at Kaitoshi in the eye. "Of course." And he prepared Zangetsu.

Automatically, Aizen broke into a million shards, and scattered everywhere. Kaitoshi's and Ichigo's eyes shifted wearily, scanning the vicinity for any sign of Aizen's presence. Both held their swords firmly, taking stances that would allow them to do a 360 if needed.

"He's waiting for us to let our guard down." Kaitoshi announced.

"Yeah. I want to hollow-fie, but I don't want to let my guard down." Ichigo said.

"Wise boy. I want to say I'll have your back but that won't be very efficent when I take a blade through my back." Kaitoshi's lips pulled into a grin, only to reveal a row of white teeth, the top canines being extremely sharp.

"So Kaitoshi, anything I should know about you?" Ichigo asked, referring to her fighting abilities.

"Well, I like long walks at dark, butterskotch ice cream, and I'm a dog person. Or wolf person I suppose." The girl chuckled at her own joke.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you sound like my kinda women. But I was talking about your fighting skills."

"Not much. I could tell you my moves but that would give Aizen a heads up."

"Speaking of the coward," Ichigo looked around again. "where is he?"

"Right here!" Aizen came crashing down next to Ichigo, who had jumped back quickly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo bought himself enough time to wipe his hand over his face and use a second of time to go hollow. "Now the party will get started."

"Don't think this is the limit to my power Ichigo. I have another stage that-" Aizen started speaking, until he just barely dodged the small death star from decapitating him. Unfourtenetly for him, it went right through one of his wings. Once the star was through the wing, it grew to be five times in size, unable to come back out of the small incision.

"Ichigo! Don't give him a chance to talk. He's just trying to stall so he can build up power." Kaitoshi told him as she held the chain tighter, because Aizen was jerking around frantically, trying to remove the weapon from his wing.

"Got it!" Ichigo said as he looked at Aizen's position. "Kaitoshi! Hold him there and I'll hit him head on with Getsuga Tensho!"

"Yes sir!" The girl yelled back as she fought to hold the chain, and Aizen, in place. Ichigo leaped into the air, Zangetsu overhead.

Aizen looked up with wide eyes, knowing his end was near. His heart beat faster and harder. So much harder, it's vibrations actually traveled through the chain and Kaitoshi could feel the heart beats.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

There was a bright flash that blinded everyone. There was complete silence except for the sound of Ichigo's attack destroying everything in it's path. Kaitoshi couldn't feel the heart beats anymore, and she smirked.

"You bitch!" Yelled a figure as they launched themselves from the smoke at Kaitoshi. The girl was sent tumbling backwards, Aizen following in suit. He started punching her right away, sitting on her arms so she couldn't block. She took the hits without reaction, she just tried to writhe free of the man. Blood poured down onto her face, but she couldn't tell from where at first. Then she looked up to see the blood pouring from a wound on Aizen's shoulder. Where his wing used to be. Aizen must have ripped off his wing, trying to avoid Ichigo's attack.

Ichigo came running to the rescue, swinging his sword at Aizen to frighten him off, and nail a good blow in the man's side. Aizen jumped backwards clutching his side.

"You think you can beat me?" Aizen yelled, he sounded like he was going mad. "Well you can't! I have another form! My fourth and final form! It will be unstopable!"

Boom.

So much cero filled the air it was almost impossible to breathe with the high reitsu levels. Ichigo and Kaitoshi both bared their swords, trying to block themselves from taking the brunt of the power. But they were both sent tumbling backwards, only to land in a crouched position. As soon as the power stopped, Ichigo and Kaitoshi looked at Aizen's new form in disgust. The 3 hollow holes in his starch white body. The black face with the spider like qualities. The wings with the eyes on them.

"Wow Aizen," Ichigo started in an admiring voice. Then his voice returned to it's normal rude tone. "you ugly!"

"Say all you want! I shall kill you here boy!" Aizen shouted as he sprung at Ichigo instantly. Both fighting fiercly, pushing themselves to the limit.

"Ichigo watch out!" Kaitoshi warned him as she prepared her sword. "Kokurai Yume!"

Black lightning shot and zigzagged from Kaitoshi's sword and struck Aizen directly in the chest. It took him off the ground and sent him crashing into a rock protruding from the ground. He stood up almost immediately, causing Kaitoshi to swear.

"Fragor!" Aizen yelled and indigo colored balls of energy erupted from his wings. One of them hit Kaitoshi directly, sending her flying back in a cloud of smoke. A large bloody wound left in her stomach. Ichigo appeared at Kaitoshi's side to help her up.

"There's no way we're gonna win by hitting him with these attacks." Ichigo told the girl as he pulled her up.

"You're right. We just need to hit him with our best at the same time."

"But what if our best, misses?" Ichigo asked seriously. Aizen released more energy balls, only for the strawberry and the wolf to dodge.

"Ichigo! I have a plan!" Kaitoshi announced as they both hopped behind a rock.

Aizen slowly walked towards the hiding spot where they were conversing, he hadn't heard Kaitoshi's announcement, so he thought they were hiding.

"What a pathetic hiding spot." Aizen grumbled in amsement as he walked towards the rock. Once he got within 15 feet, Kaitoshi jumped from the side of the rock and tackled Aizen full on. "Foolish girl!"

The seraphic wolf snarled at him and said "You won't find it foolish in a moment!" And she plunged the blade of her sword into his stomach. Aizen's eyes widened in pain and anger, then he coughed up flem and blood on the white haired angel's face.

"Ichigo now!" Kaitoshi commanded visciously. She turned her head to see Ichigo standing with his sword raised, but he wouldn't budge. "Ichigo why are you hesitating?" Kaitoshi yelled, panicked.

"I could kill you!" Ichigo yelled back in the same sense of panic.

"That's fine just hurry and do it!"

"No it's not Kaitoshi!" The anger in his voice took Kaitoshi aback. "You have to know, being the spirit of Katsue and Naitomeapurinsesu, how many people have been hurt because of this, and how many are dead! I'm not about to let you die too!"

"Ichigo..." The girl whispered, breathlessly. Then something strange happened. Kaitoshi's hair started to turn black, like Katsue's.

"Well Kaitoshi, it seems your power is running out." Aizen smirked. "And it seems your comrade has failed you. ULTRAFRAGOR!"

Aizen's wings beat and wrapped around Kaitoshi, enclosing her. She could vaguely hear Ichigo's voice, but her senses were more focused on the blue light swirling around her. It was like a vortex was forming in the circled made by Aizen's wings.

Three rings appeared around her and started to constrict. Pinning her arms to her sides, and her legs together. In a desperate attempt to stall, she wrapped her own wings around herself. But her wings were only crushed against her body, sending vibrations of pain through her back. She did her best to hold out, but eventually, Kaitoshi screamed in pain. Out of instinct and despereteness, her body writhed and squirmed in an attempt to free herself. Blood started trickling from her mouth, and black tears streamed down her cheeks.

She then felt her feet lift from the ground. No. The rings hadn't lifted her at all, her feet had simply shifted back to those of a humans.

"Ichigo!" She screamed so loud her voice went hoarse with that one word.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled back to her. She could hear the slashing sounds of Ichigo's sword and the explosion's of Aizen's energy balls. The rings only closed tighter, and she couldn't do anything about it. She gasped for air, and soon, Aizen's wings moved away, letting light into the girl's entrapment. Ichigo appeared at her side in an instant, using his sword to break the energy bonds.

As soon as the rings were broken, the girl collapsed into Ichigo's arms, panting heavily.

"You look like Katsue again, but you still have ears, a tail, and wings. And the weird eyes. So do I call you Katsue or Kaitoshi." Ichigo asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

Between her panting, Katsue chuckled and said "I'm Katsue."

"Well hello again Katsue." Ichigo greeted as he held her protectively.

"I'd say I'm sorry to break this up, but I actually enjoy it." Aizen said as he fired more fragors. Ichigo picked Katsue up bridal style and jumped, avoiding the attack.

"Ichigo," Katsue started, regaining her breath. "we need to continue with the plan. Hit him with our best shot. I'm losing power by the minute, and once I'm back to normal, my best attack will be useless."

"And if we miss?" Ichigo asked skeptically.

"Don't be a pessimist." Katsue scolded as the landed on the ground again. As soon as he put her down, Katsue drew her sword. "We have to do this as fast as possible. Strongest attack."

"Of course. There shouldn't be anything more, and nothing less accepted." He said as he drew Zangetsu.

"This will be the final blow!" Aizen shouted, cero building in a huge ball around him.

"You couldn't be more right!" Ichigo yelled as reitsu built around Zangetsu.

"You will die Aizen!" Katsue yelled.

All three of them yelled the name of their attack at once.

Cero and reitsu and energy filled the area in a light that could litteraly blind a human, permenetly.

**A/N- [1] Yeah, so as you guys know, I'm only in the middle of the 'Bleach' series. Therefore I don't know everything about transformations and such. So I'm just going to pretend, that when a soul and the spirit of their zanpakto mix, it creates a mixed person, hence Kaitoshi. No she's not ment to be a new character, she's pretty much just a decked out Katsue. I hope that makes sense.**

** And there's chapter 34! Sorry it took so long to post. I've been busy with book reports and stuff. But you probably don't want to hear about that anyway. So, I guess I'll see you guys next time for the final chapter of 'The Espada's Guest'. ANd speaking of guest, will have some special ones for chapter 35! (I think you all can tell what I'm gonna do.) Anyway, see ya' next time! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello guys! So, as I said in the last chapter, this is the last chapter. It's taken me a while to write this, because, well, I kept getting people asking me to keep this story going. And I had to think about that, it made me kinda sad, but I came to a decision. I'm afraid I can't keep this story going, if I did it wouldn't have that great a plot from here out. BUT, with help from my cousin, also decided that I shall make a sequel to this. Please enjoy this chapter, and please read my authors note at the bottom. I do not own Bleach.**

Katsue lay on the ground, unable to move even though she was conscious, but she didn't feel any pain. The light from the moon was so bright, the white light burned her eyelids. Her mouth was cotten dry from the air. The sand was being blown around by the wind, even into her injuries, causing them to burn. But she didn't feel the pain in any of this, simply because she knew she was still alive. Ichigo was too. But, Aizen wasn't.

The dark haired girl could feel Ichigo's familier reitsu levels in the air, they were weak, signiling he was most likely sleeping. But Aizen's forceful, thick, reitsu wasn't around, it was gone. Katsue could breathe peacefully again.

Shadows blocked out the light of the moon. Two, human-like shadows. One of them leaned over Katsue, and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Katsu-Chan." The voice said in a forlorn, yet peaceful, voice. As that shadow pulled away, the other shadow also leaned over and did the same. Only they said;

"See you soon, kid." Before they ruffled her hair and stood up straight. The two shadows started to converse.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" One of them asked in a feminine voice. Harribel.

"Orihime said she believed she would. Besides, I'm sure our girl is strong enough to make a recovery." The more manly shadow assured Harribel. It was Starrk. There was silence for a minute, then Harribel spoke again, but not to Starrk.

"Hey Orihime? Is it working?"

Orihime's voice was audible, Katsue had forgotten that the girl had been there. "He's not showing any response." Orihime answered sadly. Katsue heard footsteps walking away from her, and a grunt from Starrk.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked.

"We'll take him with us, leaving him here would be disgraceful." Harribel told her.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" Orihime questioned.

"Who knows?" Starrk was the one to reply. His voice then changed to one of endearment, Katsue figured he was answering Orihime's question while speaking to Harribel. " But don't worry, we'll be fine. As long as we aren't alone, we're much stronger than before."

"Awww. How sweet." Orihime cooed.

"Right?" Harribel chuckled, then took a more serious tone. "We'll bring you back to the sereitei, from there I'm sure you can get help from the soul reapers."

"Yes ma'am."

"HEY!" An obnoxious voice yelled loudly. "ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE?"

"Oh. Grimmjow. I forgot you were still recovering in the tower." Starrk said monotonously.

"Yeah. If I had known that those three were out here fighting, I would have came and kicked Aizen's ass!"

"You mean you didn't hear them?" Orihime asked, bewildered.

"Tch. No. I was sleeping, how would I?"

"Heavy sleeper much?" Harribel chuckled. Grimmjow just offered a grunt as a rebuddle. Harribel saw Grimmjow look towards Ulquiorra, who was over Starrk's shoulder. The blue haired Espada seemed to be contemplating about what he was going to say, but it seemed as if he decided against it since he remained silent.

"So Grimmjow, where are you gonna go?" Starrk asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I'm just gonna go where I want. Who knows, maybe I might even end up in the sereitei." He admitted the last part quietly. After recieving a surprised look and two raised eyebrows, he continued. "Hueco Mundo only stays interesting for so long. I mean, kill hollow, eat hollow, kill hollow, eat hollow. They don't even put up a fight. At least the Soul Reapers may provide me with something interesting."

"Good to hear. Since you think you'll end up there, would you mind taking Orihime, Katsue, and Ichigo back?"

"Why not." He mumbled, pretending to sound inconvienenced. Katsue, who was regaining some of her senses, felt herself be lifted into the air and onto someone's shoulder. Based on the groan from the man who picked her up, Katsue could tell it was Grimmjow. "Jeez. These two need to lay off the food."

That caused a laugh from Orihime, Starrk, and Harribel.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Starrk finally said.

"But who knows, maybe we'll meet again someday." Harribel added to Starrk's farewell as she took her place next to him.

"Goodbye then. I do hope our paths will meet." Orihime waved as she stood next to Grimmjow.

"Smell you guys later." Grimmjow said as he opened a garganta. Orihime and he stepped through, leaving the cold night of Hueco Mundo behind them. They entered the soul society, and were instantly greeted by several soul reapers. Of course, some of them recognized Orihime and Ichigo right away, and took Ichigo and Katsue to the squad four barracks.

**1 year later. In the sereitei.**

Katsue walked down the road, basking in the light of the sunny day in the Sereitei. Her black hair was shiny under the bright rays on sun. Her silver eyes glittered. It was a good day, a happy day. As she walked, she spotted a familier blue haired friend and a white haired captain walking together across an intersection up ahead.

"Oi! Grimmjow! Toshirou!" Katsue yelled as she waved her hand and ran towards them.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshirou growled when Katsue stopped in front of him. The girl just giggled and started chattering.

"So, what are you guys up to?" She asked curiously.

"Well kid," Grimmjow chuckled as he placed his hand on Katsue's head and ruffled her hair. "that's business for Captains only."

"No fair!" Katsue pouted. "You wouldn't even be the new Squad five captain if I didn't put in a recomendation."

Grimmjow just laughed as she pouted. "Yeah yeah. I'm sure I could've 'wowed' them enough to become a Captain on my own. So, what are you up to?"

Katsue shrugged "Not much. As a third seat I don't get to do much." She looked at Toshirou with raised eyebrows and made a face.

"Don't look at me like that!" The small white haired boy yelled at his subbordinate. "I told you, you can do Matsumoto's paper work if you want, but that didn't seem to strike your interest."

"Well duh. It's just a bunch a paper! You never send me on missions or anything!" Katsue whined. Grimmjow looked at Toshirou with a questioning look.

"You don't send your third seat on missions?" The blue haired captain then said to the third seat "Maybe you should switch to my squad. You'd be my liutenent, and you'll get plenty of missions."

Katsue's eyes glittered as she ate up her friends words. She was about to jump for joy and beg Grimmjow to switch her. But Toshirou stepped in immediatly and furiously, "What? Are you trying to steal my third seat, Jaegerjaques?"

Just to match Toshirou's tone, Grimmjow also started yelling. "Well maybe you should keep your squad happy and I wouldn't feel obligated to offer them a good spot!" Katsue sweatdropped as the two started fighting.

Since Grimmjow had come to the Sereitei, and become a captain, he and Toshirou had become friends, despite their differences. After all, they both seemed pretty laid back, until you pissed them off. They were both really protective, especially of Katsue, who they thought of as a sister. And, they both started yelling when they got mad. Whenever they had arguements, it seemed like they might even be having fun.

"WELL I'VE TAKEN ORDERS FROM SEVERAL PEOPLE NOT TO ASSIGN HER DANGEROUS MISSIONS!" Toshirou roared. Grimmjow was about to reply, but Katsue turned bright red and responded instead.

"What! Who said that?" Katsue yelled.

"Kurosaki had asked me not to assign you anything to dangerous yet, not until he thinks you've gained all your strength back. Jushirou happened to be there and also expressed his concern." Toshirou explained in a come tone. The dark haired girl turned bright red and growled. As if on cue, a familiar orange haired soul reaper appeared from around the corner. He saw the group of friends, and waved.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ichigo greeted as he sauntered over. Grimmjow snickered when he saw Ichigo's happy face and Katsue's expression at the same time. The dark haired girl turned around to see her friend.

"ICHIGO!" She yelled as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him forward. She was shorter, but that didn't make her any less threatening as she growled in Ichigo's face. She started shaking him so rapidly he looked like a bobble head. "I am perfectly fine to go on missions!"

"Nice job, selling him out like that." Grimmjow elbowed Toshirou as the observed the squabble.

The white haired boy just shrugged and said "I did as I was asked. I wasn't told not to tell her. It's Ichigo's problem anyways."

Katsue finally stopped shaking him and let go of him. She just crossed her arms and glared up at him, clearly wanting an explanation. Ichigo sighed and started to speak "Look, after that whole fiasco a year ago, I thought you would need time to recover. Besides, theres no need for you to work now. All that's going on are regular hollows and stuff."

"But I'm bored!" Katsue moaned as she slumped down, dissapointed. Ichigo, moving slowly as to not cause another tirade, patted her head.

"Aww come on, I'll find something to entertain you! You can hang out with Me and Renji tonight. We're gonna go meet Rukia at a place in the human world!" Ichigo tried to catch her interest. He failed. Katsue turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"No." She said flatly.

"I hope you don't mean drinking, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya growled protectivly. Ichigo whipped around to see the boy standing behind him.

"Of coarse not! I would never! Not only are we under drinking age, but I wouldn't let someone like Katsue drink! Do you know what that does to someone's head?" Strawberry yelled back.

"Awe, Ichigo, worried about your girlfriend?" Grimmjow snickered. Katsue turned around, her face cherry red, the same color as Ichigo.

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Both of the taunted teens roared at the blue haired captain at once.

"Matsumoto would say otherwise." Grimmjow chuckled.

"I wouldn't trust everything my liutenent says." Toshirou advised.

"Thank you Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed, slowly fading back to his normal color.

Toshirou chewed his lip, clearly angered Ichigo, like everyone else, yet again failed to call him 'Captain Hitsugaya'. In a strained voice, the boy said "All though I do trust the words of Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi."

Katsue and Ichigo both hung their heads in irritated shame. In unison they muttered, not very convincingly, "We are not." Grimmjow just burst out laughing thinking it was hilarious. Toshirou just shook his head, until a hell butterfly caught his attention as it fluttered in front of his face. He listened to the message and nodded as he sent the butterfly off.

"Katsue. I just recieved word that there is a hollow running around the wall of the sereitei. Could you take care of it?" The girl's face brightened up as she reached for Naitomeapurinsesu instinctively, but then her smile faded. She looked towards Ichigo with big, pleading, silver doe eyes. The orange haired boy seemedd to ponder this for a moment. Eventually, he sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" Katsue yelled as she took off towards the gate, excited to finally be able to do something again. The four boys watched the girl as she ran off. Once she was gone, Grimmjow walked in front of Ichigo and spoke.

"Hey, Kurosaki. Take care of her, got it? She's gotten hurt a little too much. After the whole Ulquiorra thing..." His voice trailed off. Even though Grimmjow had taken little emotional damage to the death, no, murder, of his fellow Espada, he knew how fragile Katsue was on the subject.

"Of course." Ichigo nodded, then joked. "Wow Grimmjow, I didn't know you had a soft side."

"Oh shut up Kurosaki." Grimmjow snarled as he gave the boy a forceful nuggie. Finally, he let him go.

Ichigo rubbed his head, and he could only smile. "Catch ya' later, Grimmjow."

"Same to ya'. And remeber, treat her well, or I'll castrate you." Grimmjow gave a threatening, but heartful laugh. Ichigo turned pale as the blue haired captain disappeared. He finally took a breath again, still scared, but relieved. Then the ice captain walked by and spoke as he left.

"Ichigo, as an addition to Grimmjow's threat, if I find out you hurt Katsue, I'll take you to Unohana and have Grimmjow-inflicted injuries healed." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And then I shall inflict the exact same treatment to you, using a piece of sharp ice. I hope I have your word."

Ichigo could only nod as Toshirou walked away. He could only croak out "You have my word." He stood there in silence, just thinking. The threats he was recently dealt, were the last thing on his mind. He was thinking about everything. His friends, himself, his life. He looked back on his life. Something in his head told him, the worst was done. But something else in his head contradicted that thought. He couldn't tell what it was, but something just didn't seem right.

Katsue appeared at his side, out of nowhere.

"You killed the hollow that quick?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"No. Izuru and Shuhei beat me to it. Darn them." Katsue sighed.

"Then what took you so long?"

"Well, just cause I couldn't defeat the hollow, doesn't mean I couldn't give them a piece of my mind about telling Toshirou about you and I." She smiled sweetly, with that devious sparkle in her eyes. Ichigo just laughed. Katsue looked towards the sky and thought allowed. "The sereitei may be my home, but I think I'll always be the Espada's guest." Ichigo just smiled.

Soon, they walked off, hand in hand. With smiles on their faces. Yet, Ichigo couldn't get that nagging voice to leave his feeling of peace alone. Something was going to happen. There was no other explanation. But, the feeling started to fade away as he thought about it. It simply disappeared. But that was okay. Everything was good and everyone was happy.

***Wipes tear away* Oh guys, I have to thank you for reading this all this time. I'm sad to be ending it here. But alas, I can't go any farther with this, at the moment. As I've mentioned before, I'm going to make a sequal. What's it going to be about you ask? Well, I wonder what Ichigo's feeling was about. I wonder if there is some kind of dormant evil lying somewhere. How will this affect Katsue and the gang? You'll have to read when I come out with the first chapter of the sequel (I'd put the name, but I don't have one yet.). If you want an in depth summary, inbox me. I should have the first chapter up in no longer than a week. Goodbye guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
